Aprendiendo sobre marcha
by shadowhao
Summary: Anna le dice a Yoh unas palabras que cambiaran la vida de todos, no solo de ellos dos, sino de los demas habitantes de la pension Cap.22. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas II.
1. la noticia

"La noticia"

Creo que...estoy embarazada –

Dos palabras que le dan una insuperable alegría a algunos, un gancho al hígado (o un poco mas abajo jejeje) a unos mas, y la repentina necesidad de conocer la forma de regresar el tiempo a otros.

La rubia miraba al castaño impaciente, algo molesta y en parte nerviosa por la falta de respuesta, aunque, no habría porque culparlo...Anna se había enterado apenas esa mañana, y, bueno, la chica espero hasta que estuvieran cómodos y tranquilos en casa, incluso se aseguro de llamarlo en privado cuando los demás habitantes permanentes de la pensión se hubieran retirado a sus propios asuntos, de hecho, también se había asegurado de que ningún espíritu estuviera rondando cerca...entonces¿por qué escogió justo el momento cuando el chico se encontraba tratando de pelar su fruta favorita con los dientes?...

Yoh?...escuchaste lo que dije? – la rubia comenzaba a ponerse más nerviosa, esperaba que el castaño se alegrara, que hiciera un escándalo, que la abrazara hasta dejarla casi sin aire, que pegara el salto de alegría y se golpeara con el techo, que por la alegría no se fijara y tropezara con algo, tal vez rodara por las escaleras y después se levantara con un estúpido "estoy bien"...pero, la falta de habla le daba una mala señal...algo no andaba bien...allí estaba su ex-prometido, y desde hace algunos meses esposo, con los ojos como plato y mirando a un lugar fijo...algo no pintaba bien, como por ejemplo el chico que tenia enfrente que se comenzaba a poner rojo, luego verde, después morado y por ultimo una mezcla de colores.

X.X –exacto, el pobre amante de las naranjas se había atragantado con una por la impresión, e hizo lo único posible en esos casos...perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Manta Oyamada se dirigía a la pensión después de hacer las compras, ya que la rubia había sugerido "amablemente" que se tomara un par de horas el joven se veía asustado de regresar antes, junto a el venia un joven de pelo rosa, conocida como Tamao Tamamura, y en medio de ellos se encontraba el shaman del norte, Horo Horo Usui, todos con la misma idea en mente "no ser asesinados por la itako".

Me pregunto que será bueno preparar para la cena –

Es verdad, Anna se veía bastante pensativa el día de hoy, si hacemos algo mal seguro nos ira mal – Manta respondió a la preocupación de la pelirosada con mas preocupación.

Que tal unos Tamales – (tengo que decir quien dijo eso? ) – que? – sus dos acompañantes prefirieron guardar silencio por el resto del camino.

mmm..parece que olvidaron sacar el correo del buzón esta mañana – dijo Tamao tomando algunos sobres.

Esa es una mala señal...además todo esta muy callado..-

No seas tan pesimista enanin, sabes que esos dos aprovechan todo el tiempo que están solos para...auch – Horo Horo cayo al recibir un codazo de parte de una aun más rosa Tamao.

Miren chicos– desde su posición privilegiada (léase casi en el suelo XD) Manta había visto una carta en las manos de la chica – esa ya esta abierta -

eh, vaya, es del laboratorio clínico – la chica estaba evidentemente picada por la curiosidad – que podrá ser? –

Hay una forma de saberlo – dijo el chico quitándole de las manos el sobre – solamente hay que abrirlo n.n –

No seas tan entrometido Horo Horo – Oyamada quería convencer a su amigo antes de que el chico los metiera en problemas.

Vamos, solo será una miradita n.n – antes de que alguien mas pudiera opinar al respecto, abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer...debió ser algo sin interés, porque el chico solo veía el papel inmóvil – O.o

Que dice? – dijeron ambos chicos, (no que no) Manta quito el papel de las manos del Usui y lo leyó – veamos, "Estimada señora Asakura bla bla bla...nos complace informarle que los resultados de su prueba de embarazo fueron positivos", no es para tanto, solo es...O.O-

O.o la...la...la...la señorita Anna, ella esta...X.X...- el piso se convirtió de pronto en el lecho común de los tres jóvenes.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, mas específicamente en un parque bastante conocido por los que disfrutaban de correr por las mañanas (o por aquellos a quienes obligaban a hacerlo) se encontraba un también bastante conocido personaje.

Hao Asakura se encontraba descansando en la rama de un árbol, algo que se le había hecho costumbre desde hace algún tiempo.

Bajo el mismo árbol, se encontraba una de las antiguas aliadas del shaman de fuego, Marion, mejor conocida por algunos como Mary, al igual que Hao se encontraba en la pensión, y como él, últimamente se había tranquilizado bastante, por ahora no pareciera que ninguno de los dos buscara causar problemas, de hecho, lo único que quedaba de la relación amo/seguidora, era el hecho de que a Mary no se le quitaba la costumbre de llamar a Hao "señor".

Cerca de ellos se encontraban otros dos habitantes permanentes de la pensión, Ren Tao y Pilika Usui, claro que cada uno por su lado, uno de ellos estaba muy ocupado disfrutando de un helado, y el otro disfrutaba dejando helado con la mirada a quien se le acercara.

Piensas quedarte todo el día de esa manera? –

Tienes algún problema con eso pirómano? –

Solo era una duda inocente, no te sulfures Tao –

Ja, tu tienes de inocente lo que tu hermano tiene de ladino –

Que genio te cargas calcio maníaco –

La mano de la peliazulada se poso en su frente en señal de fastidio, desde que Hao llego a Fumbari, esos dos se la pasaban peleando por nada, Yoh decía que era la manera de llevarse bien...pero...lo dudaba bastante.

* * *

Y hablando del castaño, en esos momentos despertaba.

ay... . mi cabeza, que me paso? –

Te atragantaste con una naranja – la rubia estaba sentada leyendo un libro cerca de el.

es ver...O.o Anna¡ - se levanto de golpe y quedo frente a la itako – es verdad lo que dijiste? –

o.ó claro que si, tuve que saltar en tu estomago para sacarte la naranja de la garganta –

eso no...tu..bueno...ya sabes...estas...-

anda dilo, e-m-b-a-r-a-z-a-d-a – nuevamente el castaño quedo estático, la rubia frunció el seño – u.ú vas a decir algo si o no –

... SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – el grito de alegría lleno toda la pensión y sus alrededores, el ahora futuro padre abrazo a la itako – estas segura Annita? -

No estaba muy segura...pero...hoy vi los resultados – la sacerdotisa mostraba un pequeño tinte carmín en sus mejillas, que contrastaba enormemente con su pálida piel.

Voy a ser papa¡ - Yoh dio un salto por el gusto...un salto que fue detenido por el techo, dejando mareado al chico, que en su despiste tropezó con algún objeto en el suelo, que lo hizo caer a la puerta..y como esta no estaba cerrada se abrió de golpe..para colmo de males, la habitación que compartía con su esposa se encontraba frente a las escaleras, y lógicamente "Mr. Simpatía" termino rodando por ellas.

La rubia veía la escena con cara circunstancias, y mientras en la parte baja de la pensión se escuchaba un sonoro, "estoy bien" , en la mente de la chica solo había un pensamiento...en ocasiones se daba miedo a si misma por lo exacta que podía ser.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí llega el primer capitulo, a ver que les parece.

Comentarios?...dudas?..quejas?...amenazas para que deje de escribir?...señalar mi horrorgrafia? jejejeje, para eso son los reviews (no se si asi se escriba XP).

Por cierto, eso de Mr. Simpatía...nnUU lo siento no lo pude resistir


	2. felicidades

"Felicidades"

La calma era verdaderamente tranquilizante, era uno de esos días perfectos para estar afuera, después de varios días de lluvia el sol por fin había salido...esto mismo le daba al ambiente un aroma a tierra húmeda, y no se podría pedir mejor clima, ni muy cálido, ni muy frío...el día parecía mandado a hacer para disfrutarse...y todo seria aun mas perfecto si...si el idiota del teléfono celular lo contestara de una maldita vez.

El mayor de los Asakura abrió los ojos visiblemente enfadado, en primer lugar le habían interrumpido su pacifico día, y en segundo lugar...¿qué clase de retardado tendría un tono tan molesto?

Ren Tao –

Tenia que ser el chinito – bufo molesto Hao.

¿qué?...tranquilízate...si...cálmate, no te entiendo...no se te entiende ni una palabra – la chica del norte se acerco al chino picada por la curiosidad – Mira...mejor habla tu con ella, no se que pasa pero yo no le entiendo a Tamao – dijo ya aburrido de no poder enterarse de nada

a ver...si, Tamao soy Pilika, dime que pasa –

La ex integrante del trío de la flor por fin había despertado, para escalofríos de muchos, se había vuelto muy unida con Pilika y Tamao...e increíblemente también con Anna (aquelarre XDDDD).

Que sucede –

¬¬ ni idea –

no te cansaste con tu extensa explicación? –

tu cállate Hao-

Pilika siguió hablando un par de minutos, aparentemente tratando de entender lo que pasaba, luego de un momento, en el que la chica abrió los ojos hasta donde las leyes físicas permitían, la chica del norte hizo algo que comúnmente le tocaba a Manta.

O.O ¿QUÉ QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? –

Supongo que esta de mas decir el efecto causado por la peliazul, ya saben la gente del parque se le quedo viendo como bicho raro, incluyendo a Ren y Mari que la veían con pena ajena...a si...y el pobre Hao termino besando el suelo por el susto.

Y ahora que le pasa a tu novia Tao? – el shaman de fuego se sacudía la tierra de su ropa.

No tengo ni la me...Oye, no es mi novia – tal vez hubiera sido más convincente si su "antena" no hubiera crecido...y tal vez si no pareciera tratar de imitar a un tomate.

Si, si, lo que digas –

Se ve un poco extraña – Marion veía a la peliazul con pena ajena, la chica parecía bastante emocionada por cualquier cosa que le hayan dicho.

no debe ser nada – dijo Ren restándole importancia al asunto.

tal vez tengas razón, seguramente la chica pepto (lo digo de nuevo XDDD no pude resistir) encontró a algún tonto que la invito a salir, y tal vez sea cita doble o algo así – Hao había logrado regresar a su posición arriba del árbol, y desde allí podía ver el cabello de Tao a su nivel – jejeje, que te pasa chinito? –

nada que te importe –

mmmm...me pregunto si también invitaran a Mari – la chica estaba pensando en voz alta, que a pesar del tiempo aun hablaba ocasionalmente en tercera persona, acto seguido un golpe seco se escucho detrás de ella.

Si Marion hubiera volteado encontraría a un Hao con los brazos y piernas cruzadas, pero en una posición un tanto incomoda...había caído del árbol y se encontraba estático como una estatua...de cabeza.

De acuerdo, yo les diré, adiós – al parecer la chica estaba demasiado emocionada por algo, normalmente era un poco hiperactiva, pero ahora parecían haberle puesto combustible de alto octanaje. – nwn no adivinaran lo que me acabo de enterar –

que sucede? – dijo el menor de los Tao pateando al estático Asakura.

nwn tiene que ver con un bebe –

algo que quieras confesar chino? ¬u¬ - la patada había logrado despertarlo, y al parecer quería venganza...cosa que se podría decir que logro, porque el shaman de china casi se atraganta con su propia lengua al entender la "inocente" pregunta.

¬¬ el que calla otorga – tal vez fue por costumbre, pero la rubia se unió a Hao dándole una mirada inquisitiva a Ren.

NO, no es eso – la ainu por fin había entendido lo dicho por Hao, lo que la hizo sonrojar a sobremanera.

entonces? – un recuperado Ren se unía de nuevo a la conversación.

nwn es Anna –

je...seguramente esa bruja asusto a algún chiquillo –

o.ó practicas para ser tan tonto Hao?...lo que quiero decir es que Anna esta embarazada –

no, en serio ya dinos que paso – después de unos segundos de silencio general, Marion se atrevía a hablar.

nñ eso es lo que paso – nuevamente silencio casi general.

lo ven?..ya decia que la cara de tonto era para despistar nn – Marion era la única de los recién informados que pudo reaccionar rápido.

pero vamos, Tamao les quiere preparar una sorpresa para felicitarlos – la chica comenzó a correr seguida por Marion, pero al ver que iban solas, decidieron hacer lo que cualquier persona haría...llevar arrastrados a los estáticos chicos.

Un par de horas después, los chicos estaban reunidos en la pensión, habían llevado todo lo necesario para una improvisada fiesta con el motivo de felicitar a los futuros padres, pero...

* * *

A Izumo? – los cuatro recién llegados no parecían creer la noticia de la pelirosada.

Así es, fuimos por unas cosas a la casa del joven Manta en cuando nos enteramos, pero cuando regresamos solo encontramos una nota de la señorita Anna diciendo a donde irían y que regresarían esta noche-

seguramente le quisieron avisar primero al par de momias y a sus padres –

mas respeto chino, también son mis parientes –

tu eres el primero que los insulta –

tu no te metas Loro Loro –

a quien le dices Loro Loro? –

supongo que seria a ti Hoto Hoto –

tu también quieres morir tiburón?-

quiero verte intentarlo –

je, los dos insignificantes –

aun no puedo creerlo – un poco retiradas de la pelea de los tres chicos (que por cierto ya habían formado la clásica bolita de humo XD) las chicas……y Manta platicaban tranquilamente – digo, Yoh parecía tan inocente, y Anna pues...era Anna –

caras vemos...esas cosas pasan Mari...además, según los resultados que vimos no deben de tener mas de un mes– dijo la pelirosada sirviendo un poco de te –

es verdad, era cuestión de tiempo, llevan algunos meses durmiendo en la misma habitación – respondió Pilika.

como mínimo – Manta se unía a la conversación de las chicas.

que quiere decir con eso joven Manta?-

Vamos Tamao ¬u¬ están comprometidos desde hace años, es probable que no hallan esperado a la boda –

no creo que hicieran algo así,- comento una Tamao con el rosa de su cara al 200 ante la respuesta de la ainu.

hasta Mari cree que no esperaron –

si , es verdad –

... que haces aquí hermano, creí que estaban peleando –

ese par de tontos no pudieron conmigo –

admítelo Hao, tu fuiste el que quería saber de que hablaban –

¬¬ chino entrometido –

además, koloro no esta por aquí, así que tendré que darles una paliza otro día – un par de miradas asesinas se posaron en el ainu.

donde esta?-

seguramente en el cementerio, Bason me comento que jugarían poker –

espero que no se aprovechen de la pobre de koloro, no creo que sepa jugar –

* * *

kukuruku¡ - una alegre koloro mostraba su mano.

no puede ser, otra vez – Bason traía menos partes de su habitual armadura, incluso tenia que jugar sin su casco, a su lado el samurai Amidamaru se encontraba en iguales, o en peores condiciones...por otro lado, la pequeña espíritu se encontraba sentada en sus ganancias, y recogía las apuestas, un poco mas a la izquierda, vemos a un chibi espíritu de fuego con parecidas ganancias (si no se lo pueden imaginar, sale varias veces en el manga, y creo que cuando rescata al recién nacido Hao en el anime).

es increíble como ganan – Amidamaru se quejaba bastante...pero si nos ponemos a pensar, solo a ese par se le ocurre jugar poker con alguien que no tiene boca y con alguien que siempre responde alegremente con su "kukuruku".

* * *

Algunas horas mas tarde, después del anochecer, vemos a una pareja caminando tranquilamente hacia la pensión.

que pasa? – un curioso Yoh reaccionaba al suspiro de la chica que abrazaba, quien se veía bastante avergonzada.

solo recordaba- la chica no pudo evitar dejar escapar una débil sonrisa...en si la situación había sido muy graciosa:

Después de saber el resultado, y de decirle a Yoh, la itako pudo poner su preocupación en lo que había que hacer...decirle a la mayor de los Asakura, eso sin contar al señor Yohmei ni a los padres de Yoh... para tranquilizarla, el castaño sugirió hacerlo de inmediato, por eso habían ido decidido partir de forma tan repentina. Todo el camino de nervios por parte de los dos……aun mas al reunir a los cuatro mayores para darles la noticia, el trabajo que costo escoger las palabras...

Todo para que cuando por fin lo dijeron, les respondieran con un "ya se estaban tardando mucho" de parte de la sensei Kino...un " felicidades hijos" de parte de la madre de Yoh...y un " esperaba que no pasaría mas de un año después de la boda" por parte de Yohmei...y un " jejeje" de parte de Mikihiza (quien por cierto colgaba del techo), todo esto seguido de algunos abrazos y felicitaciones extras.

jijijiji – el castaño no pudo reprimir su risa al tener en mente el recuerdo.

bueno...por ahora lo que quiero es descansar – dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta de la pensión –

Bienvenidos¡ - tres chicas saludando alegremente, dos chicos discutiendo, uno mas comiendo y otro tratando de que este no se lo comiera todo...por alguna razón esa imagen no le daba buena espina a la cansada y soñolienta itako.

* * *

Jejeje, creo que le dejare aquí por este capitulo.

Si alguien se pregunta que fue eso de "chica pepto", XDDD perdón, pero Tamao es tan rosa como esa medicina para el malestar estomacal.

**Gabe Logan:** Vaya, gracias por tu comentario, he leido algunas de tus historias, y debo decir que me encantan, especialmente los crossovers que haces.

**Sele-chan: **jejeje, a decir verdad tengo pensado que Lyserg haga su aparicion un poco mas adelante, te agredesco tu review.

**OOKANI: **gracias por tu aporte, me alegra que les haya parecido gracioso.

**Minamo:** Hola, gracias por tu comentario, tus fics son geniales, especialmente los del pequeño Hanna XDD.

**Eve n-n:** Gracias por la bienvenida, jejeje, nueve meses, claro que lo he leido, de hecho fue el primer fic que lei la primera vez que entre a esta pagina, altamente recomendable, igual que el de Yoh, quiero tener un hijo, XDDD, espero contar con tu critica en los siguientes capitulos.

**yo-chan1:** Seguire tratando de tener la misma clase de narración, gracias por tu comentario.

**Seinko:** Gracias por tu aporte jejeje, espero que te guste este capitulo, me encanta tu fic de Yho, quiero tener un hijo, seguramente ya habrias visto algun review mio por alli jejeje.

**Hikaru-Anna-Asakura:** te agradesco tu observación, honestamente no me habia dado cuenta que tenia bloqueado los anonimos, pero creo que ya esta solucionado.

**amalla-suu:** pues gracias por tu impaciemte espera XDD, aquí esta el siguiete capitulo, con respecto a los horrores ortograficos…..nnUU tengo suerte del corrector de Word XDD

**Keiko-sk:** parecere disco rayado pero….gracias por tu comentario jejeje

**Sayuri kino:** jejeje, me alegra que te haya gustado que fuera directo al punto, me parecio mas dinamico si desarrollaba la historia desde alli.


	3. la llegada de viejos amigos

"La llegada de viejos amigos"

que sucede aquí? –

La rubia miraba entre molesta y confundida la imagen frente a ella, a su lado, un no menos confundido Yoh tampoco parecía entender.

es cumpleaños de alguien?...mmm...creo que lo olvide por completo chicos, los siento – dijo Yoh llevando una mano detrás de su cabeza.

claro que no, ¬u¬ vamos, no nos traten de engañar pillines, ya sabemos todo – de algún modo, Horo se había olvidado de la comida y se había colocado al lado de Yoh, dándole pequeños codazos en las costillas.

siempre tan sutil cerebro de hielo –

odio darle la razón al chino, pero es verdad –

Mari les dijo que le metieran comida en la boca, pero nunca la escuchan –

eres un tonto hermano –

n.nUUU no creo que el joven Horo Horo lo hiciera intencionalmente –

Tamao tiene razón chicos, solo fue...Horo Horo n.ñUU –

T.T gracias enanin...o.o creo? –

Tan entrados estaban en su conversación acerca de si el ainu era o no era esto o lo otro, nadie había notado que el castaño se alejaba lentamente de la itako...y tenia una muy buena razón para eso.

y puedo saber...como fue que se enteraron–

... – las miradas pasaron lentamente hacia Anna...que parecía molesta...bastante molesta, demasiado para el gusto de los presentes.

esteee...bueno..vera señorita Anna..nosotros...bueno...n.nUUU-

La pelirosada parecía nerviosa, si normalmente la itako imponía miedo con su sola presencia, ahora era mas, bien era sabido que Anna apreciaba mucho la privacidad (algunos habían aprendido dolorosamente a no hacer nada para quitársela).

Vamos Annita, no te enojes n.n de cualquier forma les ibamos a decir –

de acuerdo...lo dejare pasar – los presentes se relajaron un poco, claro que después se pusieron de nuevo nerviosos al oír la fría voz de la itako diciendo – por ahora –

* * *

La pequeña reunión solo duro un par de horas, dado que los futuros padres estaban bastante cansados...eso sin contar que los demás se habían adormilado esperándolos, sin embargo, cuando la pensión ya estaba tranquila y sus habitantes dormían placidamente, una persona se mueve por los pasillos. 

justo lo que necesitaba, un buen baso de leche para poder dormir bien – Ren abría el refrigerador iluminando un poco la cocina de la pensión, al parecer necesitaba un poco de su infaltable leche para poder conciliar el sueño.

no puedo creer que me hayan ganado T.T...perder contra el espíritu de fuego es una cosa, pero perder con koloro, que humillante – el shaman de china miraba a su espíritu con una gota de sudor en su cabeza...el orgulloso general chino perteneciente a la familia Tao se encontraba en paños menores, no noto la presencia del chico, y desapareció tan rápido como llego.

espero poder borrar esa deplorable imagen de mi cabeza – Ren prefirió concentrarse en su leche, pero dejo de beber al notar una presencia acercándose al lugar.

-O-...ñam ñaAAH...– la recién llegada se había asustado al notar una figura en la cocina supuestamente vacía, que se apresuro a taparle la boca con la mano antes de que despertara a alguien.

tranquilízate, soy yo – el chico sintió el cuerpo de la chica relajarse un poco, así que decidió soltarla.

esa es tu forma de recibir a alguien por la noche? –

imagina que hubiera pasado si Anna despertara con el grito que estuviste a punto de dar –

... –

que haces despierta a estas horas Pilika?-

n.nUU yo?...bueno, vine por un refrigerio de media noche, y tu, que haces despierto –

vine por algo de tomar – dijo Ren.

ohhh, bueno, cada quien sus gustos – la chica tomo un emparedado y se sentó a la mesa, Ren solo continuo de pie en el mismo lugar por unos minutos, disfrutando el silencio de la noche.

será mejor que te vayas a dormir, mañana debes despertar temprano –

o.o eh, para que? –

ni creas que iré yo solo al aeropuerto a recoger algo que tu pediste – la joven quedo en blanco por unos segundos tratando de asimilar las palabras del chico.

lo hiciste?..-

¬¬ desafortunadamente le debo un favor a mi padre...pero si, lo hice –

gracias – la hiperactiva joven no lo pensó dos veces y abrazo al chico, claro, que fue por unas escasas milésimas de segundo antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba – esteee...lo siento...o/o perdóname, -

ejem...no hay cuidado... – unos incómodos segundos de silencio se apoderaron del habiente hasta que el chino decidió romperlo – será mejor ir a dormir de una vez –

si, eso, tienes razón, mañana despertaremos temprano jejeje..bueno, mejor me voy, buenas noches – la ainu miro medio confundida como el chino la seguía...claro, esto fue hasta que recordó un pequeño detalle... la habitación de uno estaba frente a la del otro.

te sientes bien? – pregunto al notar el sonrojo de Pilika.

o/o si, estoy bien –

Ren prefirió restarle importancia, y simplemente entro a su habitación al igual que la chica ( ¬¬ no, no a la misma)

* * *

La joven itako entro a la cocina, encontrándose con una escena familiar, su esposo tomando su habitual jugo de naranja, Horo Horo comiendo como si no fuera haber una mañana, Hao devorando casi de la misma manera, Marion tratando de quitarse la pereza de la mañana y Tamao cocinando felizmente, seguramente Pilika habría ido a pasear como siempre lo hacia y Ren se habría ido a deforestar el bosque...perdón a entrenar un poco. 

buenos días señorita Anna –

buenos días –

buenos diash –

no hablesh con la boca llena Hodo Hodo –

si no quieren limpiar toda la pensión mejor guarden silencio – ambos guardaron silencio ante la amenaza de la rubia – pensándolo bien, si limpiaran todo el lugar –

T.T –

aquí tiene señorita Anna – dijo la pelirosa acercándole algo de té y galletas a la itako – en un momento le preparo el desayuno –

gracias – la chica tomo un sorbo de té y dejo la taza sobre la mesa – delicioso – en verdad la rubia disfrutaba del té...sin embargo, había algo que le gustaba mas, sus galletas chinas preferidas, algo que le encantaba desde niña, además de ser sencillas de encontrar en cualquier lugar, eran absolutamente deliciosas...Llevo una galleta a su boca y ... algo había salido mal, nunca había tenido esa sensación, al menos no con las galletas, no con SUS galletas, desvió su mirada hacia el empaque, comprobando que no estaban vencidas...entonces que le sucedía?.

Annita, te pasa algo? – pregunto el castaño visiblemente preocupado, la piel pálida de su esposa estaba más pálida de lo normal, además de que miraba su alimento preferido como si fuera algo extraño.

con permiso – luego de hacer una mueca de desagrado, la chica salió corriendo de la cocina, dejando a todos con la duda.

* * *

-es emocionante, ya quiero ver la cara de todos cuando les demos la noticia – la ainu se veía bastante emocionada, algo que se estaba volviendo común en la joven. 

ya no debe tardar mucho, - el joven revisaba su reloj para asegurarse de sus palabras.

de nuevo te doy las gracias, n.n fue muy amable de tu parte –

ya te dije que no había problemas – dijo el chico desviando la mirada.

n-n – el chino se estaba poniendo algo nervioso ante la constante sonrisa de la ainu...que demonios le estaba pasando, generalmente era él quien causaba sonrojos en las chicas ( ¬¬ presumido) ...pero ahora se estaba comportando como tonto

Ren?...Pilika? – los mencionados giraron para encontrarse con figuras muy conocidas para ellos – vaya, espero no haber interrumpido algo ¬u¬ -

El chino se golpeo mentalmente, adivinando que ese seria un laargoo día.

* * *

Aqui dejo este capitulo, pero como dicen por algunos lugares...to be continued. Jejeje 

**SeinKo:** Nuevamente gracias por tu comentario, por cierto, el epilogo de tu historia me encanto, no me podia dejar de reir. **  
**

**Gabe Logan:** jejeje, gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo tambien les guste.

**k-Andrea:** Pues, en este capitulo Yoh no sale tanto como en los otros, pero espero que te guste.

**keiko-sk: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, por cierto, si algo te molesta puedes decirlo, n-n las criticas ayudan a pulir detalles.

**Minamo:** Bueno, eso nos a pasado a todos, jejeje, a veces parece que entre mas cansado estes mas cosas te esperan por hacer XD.

**Annadono:** Pues como vez ya lo segui jejeje, espero que este capitulo tambien te guste.


	4. sintomas y reuniones

"Síntomas y reuniones"

La Itako se sentía extraña, abrió la llave del agua mientras se miraba al espejo, tal vez era por lo que acaba de pasar, o tal vez simplemente lo imaginaba, pero su rostro parecía tener un tono verduzco, humedeció su rostro con sus manos y cerro la llave. Nuevamente se miro al espejo...no había de que preocuparse, seguramente se le pasaría pronto.

– estas bien Annita? – un preocupado Yoh se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación.

– descuida, estoy bien –

– necesitas que te traiga algo?– la rubia no pudo suprimir una sonrisa, aunque después lo negaría rotundamente, aunque haría sufrir de una dolorosa tortura a cualquiera que lo insinuara, en ese momento deseaba ser consentida, y por el tono del castaño parecía que lo iba a hacer, así que decidió apresurarse un poco – ¿que paso? –

– ¬¬ porque, acaso notas algo raro o que? – dijo la chica con el mayor sarcasmo posible

– de acuerdo, me callare jijiji – la rubia estuvo a punto de decirle algo mas...antes de que un aroma llegara a sus sentidos.

– y eso?-

– eh?...ah si, te traje el desayuno para que lo puedas disfrutar tranquilamente – dijo el castaño levantando la charola con alimentos que hasta ahora era notada por Anna, que se llevo ambas manos a la boca y...

– cabeza de ... – la chica no completo su frase porque...bueno, para no ser tan grafico, estaba teniendo un encuentro cercano del tercer tipo con la diosa de porcelana.

– o.oUUU creo que hice algo mal –

* * *

– no interrumpías nada...se tardaron mas de la cuenta – 

– ya sabes como se ponen en los aeropuertos – un chico de cabello verde y una especie de capa a cuadros del mismo color los miraba tranquilamente – creo que deberías saludar antes de quejarte amigo –

– jejeje, esa es su forma de saludar, como han estado chicos? –

– Vaya, pero si es la campanita del Hoto Hoto – el joven chino hizo un sobrehumano esfuerzo para no golpear al recién llegado por su intento de chiste – has crecido bastante –

– Pilika, pero que linda te has puesto – un joven con copete y ojos en forma de corazón se acercaba a la ainu con un ramo de rosas sacado de algún lugar aun por determinar.

– veo que el tiempo no logra quitarte lo tonto – dijo el chino poniéndose entre el y la chica, cosa que Pilika agradeció para sus adentros.

– y veo que tu no has cambiado mucho – un hombre rubio con bata de doctor saludaba cortésmente, se encontraba abrazando a una joven vestida con un traje de enfermera color rosa.

– al menos deberías llamar de vez en cuando hermano – una chica alta y de pelo verde miraba al chino con una mezcla de reproche y alegría, a su lado estaba un tipo ¿azul, vestido de manera oriental al igual que ella.

– tu tienes mi numero, si quieres hablar conmigo deberías hacerlo Yun – dijo Ren con una media sonrisa, que la chica devolvió cálidamente.

– o.o – la joven peliazul se había dado cuenta de una presencia mas en el grupo, una joven de cabello largo grisáceo que reconoció en seguida –Jeanne? Vaya, hace mucho que no te veíamos n–n-

– n.n hola–

– je, veo que Lyserg no solo se dedico a estudiar para ser detective como nos dijo la ultima vez que lo vimos –

¬¬ celoso Tao, aquella vez solo te bese para salvarte, espero que no te hayas hecho ilusiones (ese dato lo tome del manga, jejeje) –

– n.n beso? – la adorable sonrisa de la chica contrastaba demasiado con las llamas que parecían envolverla – cual beso? –

– no es lo que piensas, no paso nada – el nerviosismo del chino ante la ainu no paso desapercibido por la peliverde (una duda, al menos existen esas palabras como pelirosa, peliazul, peliverde?...ok ok , me callo y le sigo) que como buena hermana mayor considero el hecho de usarlo después para torturar a su pequeño hermano.

– cambiando de tema, no nos dijeron la razón de esta reunión – dijo Lyserg deteniendo la posible ejecución de su amigo – paso algo importante? –

– nwn acaso no podemos invitar a unos amigos a pasar unos días por acá? – el repentino cambio de humor de la chica hacia notar que si había algo

– vamos, esa ni yo me la creo – respondió Chocolov.

– dígannos por favor– el tono de voz de Yun casi rayaba en lo meloso, algo que ella sabia que siempre lograba convencer a su hermano.

– nwn mmm...nop...les diré mas tarde – Ren contó mentalmente ante la respuesta de la chica, la conocía bien, así que no tardaría mucho, 3...2...1... – de acuerdo de acuerdo, si tanto insisten – la ainu miro a Ren buscando aprobación, a lo que el chino solo movió la cabeza en señal de que no le importaba, después de mandarle una mirada asesina al recordar momentos atrás, la chica volvió a su actitud alegre– nOn van a tener que comprar regalos para un baby shower dentro de algunos meses -

Ahora fue el turno de Yun de mirar a su hermano, rápidamente el semblante tranquilo y amoroso se convirtió en una mirada asesina...incluso algunas personas se alejaron de la joven al verla en ese estado preguntándose que hacia el chico para poner en su contra a dos mujeres casi al mismo tiempo, el pobre chino no atinaba ni para donde correr o donde cubrirse.

– O.o no pierden el tiempo – Chocolov salía un poco de su sorpresa.

– si, son mas liberales de lo que me habían comentado –

– eso ni yo me lo esperaba doncella – dijo Lyserg al lado de un deprimido Ryu que murmuraba algo así como "todos menos yo".

– seria bueno desempolvar un poco mis conocimientos de ginecología, espero ser de alguna ayuda – dijo Fausto uniéndose a la conversación, mirando a una sonriente Eliza

– hermano...- Ren trago en seco ante el tono de voz de su querida hermana –luego hablamos -

– mejor será ir a la pensión antes que se haga mas tarde, les daremos una sorpresa a todos - dijo alegremente la ainu.

– si, eso será lo mejor –

– ¬¬ tu no me hables –

– porque te molesta tanto algo que paso hace mucho tiempo? –

– eso no te interesa insensible ...cabeza de tiburón –

– no me llames así –

– y que piensas hacer...tiburón, tiburón, tiburón, lo digo cuando yo quiera-

Mientras ellos dos discutían, los demás prefirieron adelantarse un poco, después de todo, seguramente no harían falta en ese lugar.

* * *

Yoh entraba a la cocina con una bandeja vacía en sus manos. 

– como se encuentra la señorita Anna? –

– mejor, al menos ya encontramos algo que puede comer sin devolverlo, dijo que quería dormir un poco – respondió el castaño.

– bueno, eso es algo normal en los primeros meses –

– pobre, ni la bruja se merece no poder comer, tan rico que es hacerlo – dijo cierto ainu...si, adivinaron, comiendo.

– si se entera como la llamaste te golpeara –

– a que hora llegaste Manta? –

– T.T tengo una hora aquí y apenas preguntas?-

– me compadezco de ti, tienes que estar al pendiente de la loca...¬¬ bueno, no es que las cosas cambien mucho que digamos – dijo el gemelo del futuro padre.

– pero nosotros también tenemos que hacerlo señor Hao –

– buen punto –

* * *

– será una agradable sorpresa verlos después de tanto tiempo – 

– tu no tienes mucho sin venir Lyserg, pero yo nunca había estado aquí –

– porque siempre decías que tenias varios shows pendientes Chocolov –

– aun me sorprende que haya alguien a quien le gusten sus chistes –

– ya llegamos – dijo Ren cortando la conversación secamente.

– ¬¬ no lo había notado – respondió Pilika con un sarcasmo bastante inusual en ella

– n.nUU mejor llamare yo – dijo Lyserg golpeando la puerta...no paso mucho antes de que se abriera dejando ver la figura de…… – ¡HAO!-

– ¬¬ cualquiera pensaría que después de un tiempo dejarías de reaccionar de ese modo ante mi, lechuga parlante (XDD perdón, perdón, no pude evitarlo)...que hacen todos aquí? –

– venimos a ver a el niño que va a nacer, aunque no sea en Belén – respondió Chocolov vestido de rey mago.

– como sea...la bruja no esta disponible así que tendrán que esperar para felicitarla–

– oye Hao, por si no lo sabias Pilika fue quien fue por nosotros al aeropuerto, además, desde cuanto la llamas de ese modo?-

– y que tiene que ver Pilika con eso – dijo Hao viendo a la aludida y a Ren...dándose la espalda y no poniendo atención a nada – y que les pasa a esos dos –

– entonces no son ellos los que?...n.n jajajajajaja...por un momento creí que mi hermanito tenia una relación seria sin decirme nada – dijo Yun recuperando su actitud normal.

– entonces si no es Pilika, quien es? –

– pues quien más va a ser, claro que Anna –

– DOÑA ANNA ESTA EMBA...- la tardía reacción de Ryu se vio interrumpida por Manta...no es que el pequeño quisiera, pero alguien lo lanzo de cabeza contra el copetudo, algo muy normal en esa pensión.

–o.O –

Pero lo que si era extraño, era que el lanzador de Manta no haya sido Anna...sino otro.

–n.nUU lo siento chicos, pero Annita necesita descansar –

* * *

Hasta aquí le dejare este capitulo. 

¿Quejas¿preguntas¿Dudas? Comentarios o cualquier otra cosa, para eso esta el pequeño botón que esta allí abajo jejeje.

Algunos deben pensar que estoy alargando un poco la noticia, y que seguramente debo de seguir con otros meses o algo así, no se preocupen, solo sucede que tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza jejeje.

Cambiando de Tema...me disculpo por el pésimo intento de chiste...pero me costo mucho trabajo tratar de pensar como Chocolov, así que perdónenme.

**Seinko:** Hola, también te agradezco por leer el mío jejeje. Los capítulos los hago un poco cortos porque a mi parecer hace mas digerible la historia, (honestamente si me pongo a escribir mucho se empieza a ver como algo sacado de Discovery channel XP)

**Hikaru-Anna-Asakura:** Te agradezco el comentario, espero que este capitulo también te guste jejeje. Como dices ese fue el primero de los muchos síntomas de Anna, apenas vamos empezando jejeje.

**keiko-sk:** Te agradezco que sigas el fic, y me alegra que te parezca entretenido, espero que este y los siguientes capítulos sigan cumpliendo con el mismo objetivo, gracias por tu review.

**Indhira Morillo:** jejeje, Gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado.

**Sayuri Kino:** No te preocupes, con tal de que sigas dejando reviews XD, supongo que no fui para nada sutil con las parejas verdad jejeje, bueno….supongo que incluiré algunas mas, creo que en este capitulo tal vez te imagines algo, disculpa la tardanza, espero que no te hayas impacientado de mas jejeje.

**yo-chan1:** gracias por seguir la historia, me alegra que se te parezcan fluidos los capítulos, como vez en este capitulo ya llegaron los paquetes jejeje, espero seguir contando con tus comentarios.

**hanna asakura:** Gracias por tu comentario, con respecto a lo de nueve meses, así es, se parece mucho jejeje, pero te aseguro que no será una copia, como dicen en el teatro, solo hay diez historias, el resto es cambiarle el dialogo.


	5. sintomas y reuniones II

Síntomas y reuniones II.

Yoh miraba con pena ajena la escena frente a sus ojos, su amigo con complejo de Elvis, se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación con una aura de depresión alrededor...y eso no era todo, junto a el estaba su amigo de baja estatura en igual o peor estado deprimente, al parecer se encontraba de esa manera desde su llegada, hacia ya dos horas.

– n.nUU chicos, ya les explique mis razones, lo que pasa es que Annita se estaba sintiendo un poco mal, y me moví sin pensar, perdón – el castaño se disculpaba por milésima vez con sus amigos, quienes no parecían reaccionar.

– ya déjalos Yoh, parece ser que estarán así un buen rato – dijo el ingles peliverde tomando mejor postura en su asiento.

– tal vez tengas razón, es solo que me siento un poco culpable –

– eso es porque es usted una buena persona joven Yoh n/n – respondió la pelirosada sirviéndole un poco de jugo.

– espero que doña Anna despierte pronto, seguramente habrá estado muy agotada, ella no duerme tanto –

– n.n al menos me dio tiempo para mandar a Bruce Long por un par de cosas -

– Fausto tiene razón, generalmente ya habría bajado y golpeado a medio mundo, y a la otra mitad la habría puesto a limpiar – dijo Hao agregando su estilo al comentario de Fausto.

– Si Anna te escucha te golpearía –

– Tu cállate Hoto Hoto –

–¬¬-

– o.oUU lo dicen en serio? – para la ex doncella Anna había sido como máximo algo gruñona, pero no esperaba eso.

– deberías de haber visto en la aldea apache, Anna banana me golpeaba cada vez que trataba de romper el hielo con mis famosos chistes –

– que yo recuerde ella no era la única Chocolov – Ren se unía a la conversación por primera vez en horas.

– es que hay personas que no tienen sentido del humor – dijo Pilika saliendo en defensa del moreno.

– en eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo...un ejemplo son a quienes les pueden gustar esos chistes de mal gusto –

– ¬¬ amargado –

– ¬¬ histérica –

– insensible egoísta –

– tonta caprichosa –

– uuy...que insulto tan fuerte, voy a llorar –

– por eso no te dije nada mas fuerte, además corría el riesgo que tu cerebro no lo procesara-

Ambos parecían echar fuego por los ojos, unos segundos de silencio donde la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo ( o con una Harusame según tengas en mano XDD), para luego continuar, insultos iban y venían, los demás, incluidos Manta y Ryu que habían salido de su breve depresión, solo podían ver como si fuera un partido de tenis (algunos ya habían conseguido palomitas de maíz para el espectáculo).

– parecen matrimonio – dijo cierto ainu

–¡ tu mejor cállate cabeza hueca! ¬¬ - si las miradas mataran, el pobre ainu se habría ido al otro mundo unas cien veces por parte de cada uno de los "combatientes".

– que le vería yo a un tonto picotudo como el – dijo Pilika cruzándose de brazos.

– lo mismo digo, yo no podría estar menos interesado en una niña mimada y caprichosa que no tiene vida propia y se dedica a seguir a su hermano, no si ni porque sigue aquí, lo único que hace es molestarnos a todos – Tao espero con los ojos cerrados la respuesta de la ainu...pero solo recibió silencio, abrió un poco uno de sus ojos, solo para ver a la chica levantarse y salir corriendo del lugar con la cabeza gacha, luego un sonido indico que había salido de la pensión cerrando con fuerza la puerta detrás de si.

– ò.ó eso fue cruel – Jeanne fue la primera en hablar.

– eso no fue amable de su parte joven Ren – Tamao fue la siguiente

– Los jóvenes de ahora son bastante groseros – Eliza aportaba un poco de culpa para el chino.

– Mary cree que es un insensible – (tengo que decir quien fue? XD)

–creo que mi hermano se paso de la raya –

– debes disculparte Ren – Lyserg fue el siguiente en la lista

– ¬¬ metiste la pata chinito – Hao no le daba mucha importancia al asunto...pero era una buena oportunidad para molestar.

– creo que deberías de ir por ella –

– Manta tiene razón, la preciosa Pilika esta afuera sola y desamparada –

– ¬¬ mas te vale no hacerte ideas raras con mi hermana, entendido Ryu? – del castaño no se veían ni sus luces, se había desparecido desde el principio de la discusión, seguramente a revisar si Anna no había despertado.

– ¡guarden silencio de una maldita vez! ¬¬ yo no hice nada y por lo tanto no tengo porque disculparme con nadie – diciendo esto, el chico salió del lugar.

* * *

– Annita, estas despierta? – Yoh entraba con cautela a la habitación de su esposa, después de todo, si se encontraba despierta por culpa del escándalo, que seguramente era así, se desquitaría con el primero que viera... lo que no se esperaba fue ver a Anna dormida en total tranquilidad, abrazando una almohada y sonriendo ampliamente – O.o –

Esta imagen de Anna durmiendo tan pacíficamente no habría pasado por la mente del castaño ni en sus sueños...el chico inconscientemente comenzó a acercarse a ella hasta que...

– -.o tengo algo en la cara o que? – Yoh se fue de espaldas por la impresión.

– d..d..desde cuando estas despierta? o.oU –

– con esa guerra allá abajo crees que podría dormir? ¬¬ - en eso tenia razón, en la parte baja de la pensión parecía un campo de batalla.

– esteeeee...jijiji, te sientes mejor? –

– de hecho si, esa siesta me sentó bastante bien –

– me alegro, quieres que te traiga algo? –

– tu que crees? no he comido casi nada en todo el día –

– de acuerdo, algo en especial? –

– mmmm...unos huevos cocidos estarán bien – dijo la rubia pensando un poco, el castaño se extraño un poco, su esposa no era la gran fanática de ese alimento, pero si eso quería, eso iba a tener- trae también algo de te y el recipiente del azúcar -

– voy y vengo – dijo el castaño levantándose y caminando a la puerta.

– ...Yoh... o.ó regresa aquí – el castaño volvió sobre sus pasos ante la orden, la rubia lo sorprendió recibiéndolo con un corto beso – ...¬/¬ no te tardes demasiado

– n/n de acuerdo –

* * *

Una iracunda Pilika caminaba por la ciudad, después de caminar sin rumbo fijo por un par de horas, la chica había pasado de la tristeza a la ira, a tal grado que mas de uno prefería quitarse del camino para no arriesgar su bienestar físico.

– ese pedazo de idiota...mejor dicho un idiota completo...es un...es un...picotón insensible, cabeza de tiburón – así eran las cavilaciones de la chica, insultando en voz alta a un chino no presente, de pronto, pudo sentir que alguien la jalaba a un callejón.

– quédate callada y no te pasara nada – un sujeto corpulento con cara de pocos amigos la había arrinconado contra la pared –dame todo lo que traigas niñita – generalmente eso podía haber funcionado, pero...

– niñita?...me dijo niña? – la ainu levanto la mirada encarando al tipo, ocasionando que diera un par de pasos hacia atrás, al principio pudo parecer presa fácil, pero ahora parecía echar flamas por los ojos, y las mismas parecían rodearla por completo... – ¡yo no soy ninguna niñita! - diciendo esto la chica soltó una patada con todas sus fuerzas, directamente hacia...(auch...eso no se le hace a nadie...no se permite ni en las luchas...me dolió solamente de imaginármelo)

– X.X – el pobre tipo callo al suelo con las manos en la parte golpeada, mientras la chica se iba de allí, continuando con su monologo de insultos dirigidos al futuro líder de la dinastía Tao.

* * *

El mismo Tao miraba el sol moviéndose lentamente en el horizonte, no faltaba mucho para que oscureciera y la peliazul no había regresado...no es que a el le importara ni nada por el estilo.

– señorito? – el fiel espíritu Bason apareció al lado del chico, sabia que probablemente se molestaría, pero el aire comenzaba a enfriar un poco, y el chico tenia mucho tiempo afuera – creo que seria mejor si usted ... –

– ¬¬ tu también Bason, ya les dije que yo no hice nada –

– pero...-

– si, ya se, dije algo muy malo acerca de ella, tal vez debería disculparme...no, no fue mi intención, además ella empezó todo, no es mi culpa que sea tan sensible –

– pero... – el pobre espíritu no entendía nada, había salido desde temprano a buscar revancha contra koloro y el espíritu de fuego, esta vez jugando otro tipo de juego, como monopoli (lamentablemente volvió a perder hasta la camisa) así que no estaba al tanto de lo sucedido.

– ya lo se, ya lo se, no tienes porque usar ese lenguaje – nuevamente el pobre espíritu solo pudo responder con otro pero – de acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo haré, iré por ella ¬¬ en ocasiones puedes ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza Bason – diciendo esto, Ren tomo su chaqueta y salió rápidamente de la pensión.

– T.T pero... – el viejo general chino se quedo con la duda, mientras tanto, en la puerta del lugar, una chica de cabello verde encontraba entretenido ver como su hermano quería creer que alguien mas fue quien le dijo que hiciera lo que el deseaba ( o.oUU esteee...alguien entendió? Jejejeje).

* * *

La rubia consumía casi alegremente sus alimentos, hasta que la mirada del castaño sobre ella se volvió un poco molesta.

– ò.ó que pasa? –

– esteee...nada Annita, solo me alegra que te guste lo que te traje n.nUU – la itako lo miro con desconfianza, pero decidió seguir con lo suyo...espolvoreando azúcar...¿sobre los huevos? y llevándolos ala boca para comerlos.

Así es, el primero de muchos antojos de la chica había sido anunciado.

* * *

La ainu miraba melancólicamente el rojizo cielo, en verdad ese lugar era muy relajante, justo como había escuchado en algunas conversaciones, un lugar perfecto para ver las estrellas, solo le restaba esperar un poco y disfrutaría de un relajante espectáculo...claro un cementerio no es generalmente el mejor lugar para eso, pero no podía quejarse.

– que quieres? – ni siquiera tubo que girarse, había sentido una presencia que ella reconocería fácilmente.

– será mejor que regreses –

– no tengo ganas de hacerlo ahora, además, a ti que te importa si vuelvo o no, dejaste muy en claro que si por ti fuera no seria bienvenida en ese lugar –

– ...golpéame – después de pensarlo un poco, el chino soltó una palabra, que hizo que la chica lo volteara a ver con un aire de fastidio y confusión – vamos, golpéame –

– no quiero golpearte –

– tu sabes que si –

– no-

– ahora lo quieres mas – la chica frunció el seño molesta por esa terquedad – golpéame, golpéame – siguió repitiendo una y otra vez la misma palabra, hasta que la chica, ya harta de esa tontería soltó un golpe dispuesta a callarlo con una buena bofetada ... a pesar de que el chino esperaba y contaba con recibir el golpe...sus ágiles y entrenados reflejos le jugaron mal y se movió, provocando que la ainu golpeara con fuerza el árbol junto a el – O.O ¡lo siento! fue un accidente, no quise moverme, lo siento –

– ow...ow...ow...ow... mira lo que hiciste T.T...¬¬ para eso querías que te golpeara? – miro su mano...tenia una astilla, no era la gran cosa, pero desde pequeña le daban pavor, y para ella mas que astilla parecía estaca.

–déjame ver – la chica lo miro asesinamente, como diciendo "ya hiciste suficiente", pero al ver que Ren parecía impasible, dejo que revisara su mano...al dar un vistazo se dio cuenta que la herida no era nada – no te muevas, la voy a quitar - la ainu cerro los ojos esperando el dolor, tiempo que el chino aprovechó para deshacerse del molesto objeto.

Como si alguien quisiera jugarle una mala pasada, el atardecer comenzó, y por la posición en la que estaban Ren pudo apreciar una imagen poco usual...la ainu frente a el, con los ojos cerrados y dos lagrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos, el rojizo resplandor propio del crepúsculo exactamente detrás de la chica, todo junto le daba a la escena un ambiente difícil de explicar, pero que dejo al joven Tao sin aire.

– bueno, creo que no fue gran cosa ver... – al abrir los ojos no se esperaba encontrarse con Ren sosteniendo con sus dos manos la de ella, además de estarla mirando fijamente como quien mira a una obra de arte, esto no hizo mas que hacerla sonrojar bastante, cosa que al parecer le agrado al chino porque entre abrió la boca, mirándola aun mas intensamente. –"¿_que?...p..¿porque me mira así?...y¿ porque lo miro yo así?... ¿que te pasa Pilika?...¿es mi imaginación o se esta acercando?...y ¿porque me estoy yo acercando a el?...un momento¿acaso él me va a?...nonononononononononononono, no me puede...bueno, tampoco es que haya puesto mucho de mi parte para que no pasara...me pregunto donde habrá aprendido a...ya no importa_"-

– " _de acuerdo...¿que estas haciendo Tao?...bueno, no te hagas el inocente, sabes lo que estas haciendo...eso me pasa por pasar tanto tiempo rodeado de cursilerías...un momento...¿acaso ella me esta respondiendo?...no, no creo...aunque...si, me esta respondiendo...definitivamente no lo hace nada ma...deja de pensar en tonterías y sepárate antes de que hagas una estupidez... bueno, un poco mas de tiempo no hará daño ¿o si?_"

* * *

Media hora después, en la pensión, Anna había bajado hace algunos minutos y se encontraba recibiendo felicitaciones por parte de los recién llegados, todo marchaba normalmente, ya saben, un par de "felicidades" por aquí, otro "que guardado se lo tenían" por acá, algún chiste por otro lado...a si, y un par de brutales golpizas por parte de Anna a Chocolov allá...como dije, todo normal.

– nwn te tengo una sorpresa Anna –

– a si, a cual es? – dijo la rubia ante la sonrisa de la mayor de los hermanos Tao.

– Bruce Long – solo de escuchar su nombre, el aludido salió de su ataúd (lo digo de manera literal) con una montaña de paquetes en brazos.

– o.oUU – reaccion general

– así que eso eran los encargos? –

– nwn odio llegar con las manos vacías, en especial a este tipo de situaciones, hay de todo, libros para futura mama, libros de futuro papa, libros de futuros padres, muchas cosas que una pareja de primerizos necesita –

– estee...te lo agradezco Yun –

Un sonido en la puerta de enfrente indico que alguien había llegado a la pensión.

– Vaya, por fin llegan, creí que se habían perdido por algún lugar –

– ¿eh?...perdón decías algo hermano? – Pilika mostraba un despiste mas propio de alguien como Yoh que de ella

– se siente bien señorita Pilika –

– claro que me siento bien, como no iba a sentir bien jejeje, solo estoy un poco cansada así que me iré a dormir y los veré mañana – dijo la chica comenzando a subir la escalera, pero regreso rápidamente hacia el chino – casi lo olvidaba – diciendo esto, se acerco al joven Tao, que se mostró bastante nervioso y bastante sonrojado por la accion... la habitación quedo en suspenso un momento (Horo Horo era sostenido de un brazo por Yoh, de otro por Hao, de una pierna por Lyserg, de la otra por Ryu y amordazado por una venda de Fausto...pobre), la chica se siguió acercando y...

– auch ...- se quejo el chino cayendo de cara al suelo por una patada de la ainu, justo donde la espalda pierde su buen nombre (XP) – o.o porque fue eso?-

Lajoven lo miro guiñandoleun ojo–tu fuiste el que me lo sugirió, no te quejes – al decir esto, la chica continuo su camino hacia su habitación mientras el menor de los Tao quedaba en la misma posición.

– grrrrr...creo que mi hermana ha pasado mucho tiempo con el tiburón y con la loca de Ann... – Horo Horo interrumpido por un MVBI (Manta Volador Bien Identificado XD) que se estrello misteriosamente en su cabeza.

– jijijiji-

* * *

continuara...

Me tarde mas de lo acostumbrado en este capitulo, discúlpenme, pero como ven este capitulo me quedo mas largo...y creo que un poco mas cursi jejejeje.

**GabeLogan:** Hola de nuevo jejeje, gracias por tu comentario y por seguir la historia, por cierto, que bien que continuaste tus fics.

**Seinko:** Gracias por tu review, bueno por alli dicen que si uno pasa el suficiente tiempo con una persona se comienza a parecer a ella, y creo que a Yoh le toco jejeje.

**Berchis:** Hola, gracias por tu comentario, espero contar con tu atención por el resto de este fic jejeje.

**k-Andrea: **Me alegra que te gustara, gracias por el comentario, como vez Anna ya esta en las primeras, y apenas esta empezando jejeje, oye, otra cosa¿se puede esperar tanto?

**AnNadOnO: **Que bueno que te halla gustado, nuevamente perdon por la tardanza, esta vez Anna tiene otro clase de síntomas jejeje, espero seguir contando con tu comentario.

**hanna asakura:** naaa, no te preocupes, no lo tomo a mal, es agradable ver comentarios, incluso las quejas sirven para pulir detalles jejeje, espero seguir contando con tu comentario.

**Sayuri Kino:** no te preocupes, a todos nos a pasado, o.ó comienzo a pensar que los creadores de antivirus con quienes sueltan los virus…..naaa, puras alucinaciones mias, espero leerte de nuevo por aca jejeje.

**Sele-chan & alejandro:** muchas gracias a ambos jejeje , estoy pensando tu petición, posiblemente en un futuro Baby shower se pueda, por ahora solo te agradesco tu review y espero seguir contando con el jejeje.

Bueno, por ahora me despido con la promesa de actualizar mas seguido jejeje, si tienen alguna queja, duda, comentario, no duden en dejar un review.


	6. decisiones en un dia lluvioso

"Decisiones en un día lluvioso"

Una joven rubia miraba por la ventana con aire de melancolía, las gotas de agua sobre los techos de las casas, algunas personas apresurando el paso bajo una lluvia por el momento suave...era un panorama últimamente normal en Funbari.

Ya había pasado un mes y medio desde que se entero de su embarazo, en esos momentos Anna meditaba acerca del tema, después de la reunión, la mayoría de los visitantes tuvieron que regresar a sus actividades normales al día siguiente, así que la pensión estaba muy tranquila...bueno, tan tranquila como se puede estar con el grupo con el convivía. En cuanto a peso, no había subido mucho, de hecho se preguntaba como subiría de peso si todas las mañanas devolvía lo consumido el día anterior.

Las cavilaciones de la itako fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta principal, un impermeable de color naranja se movió rápidamente desde hasta la entrada, recogió lo que al parecer era el correo del día, y regreso a la protección de la pensión. No había mucho que pensar, ella solo conocía a una persona que usaría un impermeable naranja, el sonido detrás de ella lo confirmaba, un empapado Yoh entraba a la habitación en ese momento.

– n.n parece que es verdad eso que ni la lluvia ni la nieve detiene el correo jijiji –

– algo interesante? –

– o.o veamos...propaganda...propaganda...propaganda...mas propaganda...esto no se ni que es pero parece propaganda...un paquete de Yun? – la rubia subió la mirada con curiosidad (generalmente no le daría importancia pero...mas de una semana encerrada no le daba mucha opción) – una película, de que se tra...¿bambi? o.oUU - si no fuera porque Anna es...bueno Anna, entonces se habría ido de espalda al suelo por el inusual regalo, Yoh leía con bastante interés una nota en el paquete – jijiji, no creerás lo que dice –

– u.u no importa – honestamente lo que menos le interesaba era ver una película acerca de un venado en caricatura – Yoh, vamos a dar un paseo al parque –

– pero Annita, esta lloviendo todavía, te puede sentar mal –

– ¬¬ es una llovizna no un huracán – aun con esa razón el castaño no parecía querer ceder, Anna bufo molesta, su esposo se estaba poniendo muy sobre protector últimamente, pero no se rendiría, así que uso su mejor tono de regaño – vamos a salir a dar un paseo y vamos a ir ahora – generalmente en ese momento terminaría la pequeña discusión, e Yoh estaría de camino a buscar los impermeables...sin embargo.

– Annita, ya te di mis razones, te prometo que en cuando deje de llover saldremos, pero por ahora es mejor quedarnos adentro – la rubia frunció el seño, al parecer la idea de paternidad hacia que el joven madurara...al menos un poco, y esta vez no podría intimidarlo como de costumbre, de pronto, un idea se presento en su mente, algo que usualmente desecharía y lanzaría al fondo de su mente para no volver a pensar en el asunto y acribillar a cualquiera que insinuara que lo había tenido...tal vez fue por el embarazo, tal vez por el aburrimiento por el parcial encierro, pero el caso es que decidió aplicarla...bajo la cabeza y aspiro profundamente – n.ñ no te enojes Annita, es por tu bien...o.o ¿Anna? –

La itako levanto el rostro, puso sus manos juntas en forma de petición y mostrando unos ojos brillando de inocencia y un enorme puchero (no, no están leyendo mal) hablo con el tono mas dulce que su garganta le permitió – por favor, solo será un paseo corto –

El pobre shaman no cabía en su sorpresa, una cosa era resistir el tono agresivo de su esposa...pero esto...esto era inhumano, tenia enfrente a su querida Anna con el gesto mas inocente que el había visto en su vida...( de acuerdo...me tomare unos minutos para asimilar esto, no creí escribir nunca esas palabras juntas en una frase...OK ya volví) .

Para no alargarlo mucho...algunos minutos después vemos a la joven pareja caminar bajo lluvia por el parque.

* * *

En otro orden de ideas (XDD eso sonó a noticiero de las 11) tres jóvenes llegan corriendo a la pensión, al menos parecían ser tres porque..., tres montañas de paquetes las venían siguiendo de cerca.

– les dije que debíamos llevar una sombrilla por si acaso – una chica pelirosada entraba a la pensión.

– no es para tanto, solo nos mojamos un poco – una chica rubia entraba después de Tamao.

– lo se, lo se, pero es que íbamos a traer muchas cosas – otra joven de cabello largo y azulado entraba detrás de ella.

– y me lo dices a mi – una de las montañas de paquetes al parecer también hablaba (XD)

– no te quejes Hoto Hoto, además, no todos el tiempo se gana un día de compras gratuito como ellas –

– el chino tiene razón, no se de que lado se levantaron de la cama pero hoy al parecer les fue muy bien –

– solo fue un poco de suerte –

– un poco, fueron las clientes numero no se que en su tienda favorita, creo que eso es mucha suerte hermana –

– vamos que no tenemos todo el día, donde quieren esto? –

– mmmm...en la habitación de Tamao, mas tarde también tenemos que mostrarle a Anna lo que trajimos para ella –

– claro..para todos menos para las mulas de carga –

– ¬¬ habla por ti Loro Loro–

– en parte tiene razón picotudo...bueno ¬u¬ por ahora no tanto – Hao se burlaba de la apariencia de Ren, que por la lluvia tenia el cabello caído...al igual que Horo Horo.

–si empiezan a pelear no les daremos lo que compramos para ustedes o.ó – con un simple "de acuerdo" ante la amenaza de la ainu, los tres chicos subieron la escalera apara dejar los paquetes.

– mire señorita Pilika, una película – la joven pelirosada miraba casi embelesada el objeto en sus manos – hace mucho que no veo la de Bambi...n.n les molesta si la pongo? –

– claro que no, era una de mis favoritas –

– Mari no la conoce -

Unos minutos mas tarde, las tres estaban listos frente al televisor, la ainu presiono el botón de reproducir y...

– AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – un grito de dolor femenino no era lo primero que esperaban oír en esa cinta, tanto así que la chica del norte soltó el control.

– O.O –

* * *

Una pareja conocida caminaba por el parque.

– este clima es bastante molesto –

– para mi es agradable –

– je, crei que tu eras el que no queria salir –

– mmmm….n.n lo decía por ti Annita, este clima te podria hacer daño –

– ¬¬ estoy embarazada no moribunda –

– XP ok ok, perdón – después de pensarlo un momento, el castaño sugirió una opción – y porque no vamos a algún lado, hace mucho que no viajamos –

– hasta que dices algo coherente en todo el día….mmm…y a donde crees que podríamos ir-

– n.n eso lo tenemos que discutir con los demás –

– ¬¬ más te vale que sea un lugar de buena calidad –

– jijiji – mas que su risa normal, era risa nerviosa.

– oye, casi lo olvido, que decía la nota en el paquete de Yun? – Anna esperaba alguna excusa para mandar una cinta de Disney.

– eh?..o si, la nota – diciendo esto toma algo de su bolsillo- dice que perdonemos la caja, pero que es la cinta de un documental acerca del parto, dice que tal vez sirva de algo – la itako frunció el seño.

– vaya, por un momento había pensado mal de ella –

– jijiji –

– creo que ya es hora de regresar, tengo hambre, y habrá que consultar con los demás a ver si nos dan permiso de organizar un viaje – nótese el sarcasmo en la ultima parte.

– n.n vamos entonces –

* * *

Tres chicas miraban con sorpresa la pantalla frente a ellos, ahora apagada. Sus ojos parecían haber sido reemplazados por platos mientras sus mentes parecían recordar una y otra vez lo que acababan de ver.

– -o- lo que necesitaba era un baño, así me siento mejor – un descansado Horo entraba en esos momentos a la habitación – o.ó y a ustedes que les pasa? - seis pares de ojos se voltearon a ver al recién llegado.

– que pasa puercoespín azul? ….. que les pasa a ellas? – Hao también entraba a "la escena del crimen".

– ¿eh? – Ren entraba al lugar con una botella de leche en la mano – paso algo?

– ToT pobre Anna – dijeron tres voces al unísono.

– O.oUUU –

* * *

Que les pareció, por el momento lo dejare aquí.

Como ven, nos adelantamos seis semanas jejeje, y parece que va a haber un viaje…si quieren saber a donde será, esperen el próximo capitulo que subiré muy pronto, lo prometo jejeje.

**SeinKo:** Hola, gracias por tu comentario, me alegro que te gustaran las escenas de Ren y Pilika jejeje, espero leerte otra vez.

**Hikaru-Anna-Asakura:** naaa, no te preocupes XD, es bueno leerte de nuevo por acá jejeje, gracias por tu comentario y espero seguir contando con el.

**karlyta:** te agradezco tu comentario, lo de la patada se me ocurrió ya al final, me alegro que te gustara.

**Minamo:** XDD me alegro que te gustara, espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios, y por supuesto te agradezco este.

**k-Andrea:** buen punto jejeje, en eso tienes razón, no creo que nadie aguantara tanto XD, bueno, gracias por tu review y espero seguir contando con tu comentario.

**yo-chan 1:** tenia pensado actualizar antes, pero el disket donde tenia este capitulo se quemo, literalmente hablando, y tuve que reescribirlo, gracias por tu comentario.

**camiluchan:** jejeje, me alegro que te guste, dentro de poco se agregaran otras cosas que tengo en mente, te agradezco tu comentario y espero leerte otra vez por acá jeje.

**Sele-chan & Alejandro:** jejeje, Sele, me creerías si te digo que mi hermana me dijo lo mismo cuando le puse cara de what ante ese antojo jejeje, y tal vez Alejandro tenga razón, ya lo dije una vez, carrocerías vemos, motores no sabemos XDD, bueno, les agradezco el review y espero seguir contando con su aprobación.

Me despido por ahora, si tienen algún comentario, no duden en dejar un review jejeje.


	7. vamonos de viaje

"Vamonos de viaje"

Un incomodo silencio reinaba en la pensión, tres chicas aun con algunas lagrimas y una cara de haber visto un fantas...bueno algo que no estuvieran acostumbradas a ver y les causara una gran impresión, estaban sentadas en un sofá, y tres chicos de pie enfrente de ellas con cara de "mi no entender", uno sostenía una caja en una mano y una botella de leche en la otra, el ambiente continuo así hasta que...

– XDDDD no puedo creerlo – el shaman del norte se revolcaba de la risa en el suelo por la historia.

– u.uUU es increíble lo que nos dicen – dijo un bastante avergonzado Hao.

– no creen que exageraron un poco? –

– o.ó eso lo dices porque tu no lo viste Ren - respondio Pilika.

– es verdad, fue horrible T.T – Tamao se unía a la ainu

– fue como ver una película de terror...pero peor porque uno sabe que eso si pasa T.T – Mari tampoco se quiso quedar callada.

– ¬¬ que no eran ustedes las que decían y cito "Anna esta pasando por una etapa natural que lleva al hermoso milagro de la vida" – el ainu trataba de imitar lo mejor posible la voz femenina.

– u.uUU pueees...quien lo llame así es porque no ha visto lo que en verdad pasa –

– no exageres Pilika, no puede ser tan malo –

– o.ó así que eso piensas Ren?...entonces...¬¬ Tamao, pon la cinta a rebobinar –

– o.O pero pero pero...señorita Pilika –

– Mari no quiere volver a ver eso –

– es la única forma de mostrarles a estos tres la verdad – dijo la ainu mientras la resignada pelirosa hacia lo que le pedía.

– de acuerdo, te mostrare que no es para tanto –

– o.o que no es para tanto que? –

– muy fácil, les mostraremos el video a ver si son ta...a que hora llegaste Anna? – Pilika casi se fue de cara al suelo por la repentina aparicion de la rubia, detrás de ella estaban Fausto, Eliza, Manta y un empapado Yoh.

– ¬¬ tuvimos que rodear para entrar porque nadie nos habria...ahora me pueden decir que es lo que pasa aquí? –

– nada, que estas niñas no resistieron ver lo que les puede esperar jejejejejajajaja...auch – el ainu cayo al suelo con un golpe en la cabeza y envuelto en una red de pesca por su comentario.

– en palabras menos estúpidas, vamos a ver un video que encontraron – dijo Hao interpretando al inconsciente Horo Horo.

– n.n debe ser el video que mando Yun –

– mi hermana? – ante la respuesta de Yoh, Ren no pudo mas que fruncir el seño¿qué enviaría su hermana?...pero mas importante aun – oó que hacen aquí ustedes? –

– doña Anna nos pidió de favor que viniéramos a llevar el chequeo de su embarazo – respondió Eliza.

– Así es, hemos traído el equipo necesario para la tarea, y tal vez algo mas por si acaso – completo Fausto.

– y yo vine a ayudarles a ellos dos con la instalación –

–ja, el pequeño Tanma siempre tan servicial –

– para nada, solo ayudo a mis...me llamo Manta y bien lo sabes Hao ò.ó –

– como sea –

– bueno, si nos disculpan, el equipo no se instalara solo – dijo Fausto retirándose junto con Manta y Eliza.

– y que hay de ustedes dos, quieren verlo con nosotros? – la cinta estaba lista y la ainu no perdería la oportunidad de ver el rostro de Anna cuando la viera.

– yo no puedo, nn me voy a dar un baño –

– yo también... – la expresión en los rostros de los presentes por el comentario de la rubia valía oro, (incluido Yoh que decidió inventar un nuevo tono de rojo) – quiero decir que voy a esteee... ejem...¬/¬ con permiso – diciendo esto salió de la habitación arrastrando literalmente a Yoh.

– O.oUU de acuerdo...ejem...mejor siéntense que pondré el video – una vez que todos estaban en sus lugares, el ainu encendió el aparato.

– AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – adivinaron, la misma escena, y la misma reacción, esta ves por parte del chico del norte que lanzo el control al escuchar, y ver lo que estaba en pantalla ( XD).

Algunos minutos después, vemos una escena familiar, solo que añadiendo a tres sorprendidos chicos, y la grabación aun no terminaba.

– hasta aquí fue donde nosotras vimos –

– O.o –

– creo que tu novio se quedo traumado Pilika –

– ¬¬ Hao...el chino no es el novio de mi hermana...verdad Pilika? –

– n.nUU esteee...miren, el video aun no termina –

– ¬¬ -

Y así era, al parecer estaba a punto de terminar, (al menos eso pedía la mujer del video), después de algunas escenas, un sonido de un pequeño golpe seguido de un llanto se escucho en la pantalla.

– awwww – esa fue la reacción casi general de la audiencia al ver la grabación del recién nacido ahora en brazos de su madre.

– el joven Ren tenia razón, no fue tan malo, debimos de haberlo visto completo la primera vez –

– ¬u¬ pues creo que el chino no piensa lo mismo que tu – dijo Hao señalando al aludido.

– o.o Ren, estas bien? –

– n..no te preocupes Pilika...es, es solo que eso no es un documental – ante la cara de confusión de la chica el pobre chino tubo que seguir – la mujer del video era una amiga de mi hermana y mi madre, irónicamente, mi maestra de biología cuando era niño –

– ... XDDD –nuevamente ainu al suelo...(bueno, técnicamente estuvo enredado en la red todo el rato, así que pasemos a lo que sigue. jejeje)

* * *

– me siento mucho mejor después de un baño – la rubia entraba a su habitación seguida del castaño – y a ti que te pasa Yoh? –

– ¿eh?...¿mande?...a, no no me pasa nada Annita n/n –

– ¬¬ no me convences –

– lo juro, no me pasa nada, solo estaba pensando a donde seria bueno ir de viaje jiji –

– mmm...casi lo había olvidado –

– lo podríamos discutir en la cena con los demás...por cierto, que te gustaría que preparara-

– solo por hoy te daré permiso de ordenar algo, tengo ganas de una pizza de peperoni con queso extra – Yoh se extraño un poco por el antojo normal de su esposa – aun queda jarabe de chocolate en la alacena? –

– jijiji, si, aun queda Annita – (pizza de peperoni y queso extra con jarabe de chocolate... no creo que tuviera éxito verdad?)

* * *

Algunas horas mas tarde, en el comedor.

– un viaje? –

– n.n creo que seria una buena oportunidad de relajarnos un poco, no les parece – dijo el castaño tomando una rebanada de pizza.

– seria interesante, a donde? – la ainu parecía emocionada.

– ni idea, Yoh quiso que lo discutiéramos con ustedes – contesto la rubia con su inusual alimento en la mano.

– ustedes que piensan? – pregunto Ren.

– será mejor que lo decidan ustedes, creo que Eliza y yo nos quedaremos – un porque se escucho por parte del castaño – así será mas fácil acondicionar un consultorio, sin curiosos-

– solo fue un pequeño vistazo – excusa general.

– yo propongo ir a las montañas –

– siempre vamos a las montañas hermano –

– claro, las montañas son lo mejor para vacacionar –

– pero joven Horo Horo, podría ser peligroso para la señorita Anna –

– ¬¬ ya les dije, estoy embarazada no moribunda –

– podríamos ir a una isla –

– hay si tu chino loco –

– lo dije en serio, conozco un muy buen hotel en una isla que queda a un par de horas en el Concord, es un excelente lugar, se llama isla paraíso ( ya se, ya lo se, no me vean así, se que es un nombre poco original, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió) –

– mmm...creo que se donde es ese lugar que dice Ren, mi padre es socio del hotel principal de esa isla, nos tratarían muy bien si vamos –

– je, lo mismo digo, mi familia esta asociada con ese lugar desde que se fundo –

– o.o de ese modo seguramente nos trataran muy bien –

– entonces esta decidido, iremos a isla paraíso – dijo la rubia...poniendo mas jarabe a su pizza.

– no se para que tanto alboroto, podríamos ir a algún lugar natural a acampar tranquilamente como en los buenos tiempos, bajo el manto de las estrellas –

– que cursi te salió eso Hao –

– ¬¬ cállate puercoespín –

– a quien le dices puercoespín? –

Ignorando la típica discusión de fuego y hielo (XDD) los demás continuaron planeando que se haría.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí lo dejare por el momento. Como ven, el grupo se va a la playa, si quieren ver que pasara en sus vacaciones, esperen el próximo capitulo jejeje.

**Seinko:** hola, gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, no te preocupes, como ves van a la playa, y prometo poner mas escenas de parejas jejeje.

**karlyta:** sere honesto, no tengo idea de cómo escribir un lime o un lemon, sin embargo, si hay alguien mas que piense como nuestra amiga, entonces diganme y vere que se puede hacer, gracias por tu comentario y sugerencia .

**yo-chan1:** hola, jejeje, pues ahora tambien le toco a los demas traumatizarse jejeje, eso se me ocurrio al perder el control remoto cuando estaba puesto un documental…..bueno, gracias por tu comentario.

**Hikaru-Anna-Asakura:** XDDD jejeje, lo que dices me recordo a un amigo, que decia, "el mejor anticonceptivo del mundo, es un video de un parto" y creo que tiene razon XDD, te agradesco tu comentario.

**Gabe Logan:** gracias por tu comentario, espero seguir contando con el en los proximos capitulos jejeje

**Eve, The Lad&:** vaya, muchas gracias por el halago, me alegro mucho que les guste mi fic, (hasta ahora me fijo, son 48 reviews o-o) espero seguir contando con tus comentarios en los proximos capitulos.

**k-Andrea:** creo que ese malentendido se dio varias veces jejeje, tal vez debi explicarme un poco mas, muchas gracias por el review, espero leerte otra vez por aca.

Por ahora me despido, nos vemos (o leemos mejor dicho jejeje)


	8. reto en una isla tropical

"Reto en una isla tropical"

Tomar un avión es en ocasiones solo el comienzo de un viaje placentero, donde uno puede relajarse, tomar el sol, olvidarse por completo de la vieja rutina...claro, eso es si no eres alguien cuyas ultimas vacaciones fueron antes del descubrimiento de América...de ser así...bueno...

– X.X falta mucho para llegar? –

– por milésima vez Hao, son cuatro horas de vuelo, ya llevamos tres y media, asi que no, no falta mucho – contesto Ren sudando a sobremanera al ver como el shaman de fuego se aferraba al asiento delantero como si de eso dependiera su vida.

– ¬¬ no lo puedo creer –

– que Annita? o.o que Hao le tenga miedo a los aviones? –

– no, que no traiga una cámara para sacar una foto de esto ¬u¬ -

– jijijiji –

– lo que yo no puedo creer es que prefieran volar en esta cosa pudiendo usar mi posesión, como demonios pueden confiar en esta lata de sardinas gigante –

– los espíritus también necesitan sus vacaciones n.n – dijo un alegre Horo Horo devorando su enésima ración de comida del avión.

– n.n no hay nada de que preocuparse, la posibilidades de tener un accidente de avión es de una en un millón...o.o aunque claro, debemos tomar en cuenta los cambios de presión en el aire...y también no podemos descartar un error del piloto...o de la maquinaria...podríamos caer al mar...y con las puertas selladas y sin paracaídas, y claro sin los espíritus terminaríamos hundiéndonos lentamente en el océano, solo para morir cuando la presión aplaste el fuselaje con nosotros adentro...n.n pero son mínimas las probabilidades amigo –

– X.X –

– Mari no cree que tu comentario sirviera de algo Manta o-oUU –

– _joven Ren, pido por favor a usted y sus acompañantes que coloquen sus asientos en posición vertical y abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad, ya que estamos por aterrizar _–

– por fin ya me estaba aburriendo de esta estúpida película que pusieron, ¬¬ y que titulo tan original, "scary movie" puras tonterías –

– n.n pero si hace unos momentos te estabas muriendo de risa Annita -

– ¬¬ ya mejor callate –

– señor Hao...señor Hao...es mi imaginación o el señor Hao se ve verde...o.oUUUU –

–X.X aterricen esta cosa de una maldita vez-

– despierta Pilika, ya llegamos –

– -O- buenos dias...ñam ñam...-

Algunos minutos mas tarde, el avión se detiene completamente en el aeropuerto (¬¬ ni modo que en la central de autobuses), y el grupo baja tranquilamente del aparato.

– ¬¬ quiétense de mi camino, quiero bajar, quiero bajar –

Esteee...o.oUUU bueno ejem...n.nUU sigamos adelante.

– iré a hablar con los encargados para rentar un auto, así llegaremos mas rápido al hotel – dijo el menor de los Tao adelantándose al grupo

– n.n yo voy contigo Ren – dijo Pilika alcanzando al aludido.

– me siento mucho mejor en tierra firme, -

– je, no seas tan exagerado Hao –

– ¬¬ tu cállate Loro Loro-

– ¬¬ a quien le dices Loro Loro, -

– u.uU ya empezaron otra vez-

– jijiji, no te preocupes Tamao, esa es su manera de ser –

– de ser completamente idiotas –

– ¿QUÉ DIJISTE? –

–¬¬ lo que oyeron, alguna queja? –

– no Anna, ninguna –

– miren, Pilika nos esta haciendo señales, parece que tienen todo listo –

– vamos entonces, ¬¬ ustedes dos, cargaran el equipaje –antes de que el ainu y el shaman de fuego pudieran decir algo, Anna cayo cualquier queja con una de esas miradas suyas que parecen decir "hablas y te colgare de un avión con un gancho de carnicería enterrado en la entrepierna" (X.X auchhhh...y doble auchhhh), así que lógicamente los pobres chicos obedecieron como soldados.

Momentos mas tarde, en la entrada de un lujoso edificio, que al parecer era el hotel.

– lo dices en serio? – preguntaba una ilusionada ainu.

– si, en serio, si quieres yo mismo te enseñare a conducir cuando regresemos a la pensión –

– n.n muchas gracias Ren-

– ¬/¬ ejem...no te preocupes por eso, ahora, será mejor alcanzar a los demás antes que tu hermano haga que lo echen del lugar por confundirlo con un loco-

– ¿eh?...si claro...-

– pasa algo?-

– n.n no nada, vamos –

* * *

Saltemos algunas horas, después de que se les asignaran las habitaciones, uno para cada uno, a excepción lógicamente de la joven pareja de futuros padres...y hablando de ellos...

– o/o –

– u.ú –

– ejem...es un poco...colorida? o/o –

– UU¬¬ si tu lo dices – dijo la rubia mirando la escena frente a ellos: una cama bastante amplia con forma de corazón, una bañera de la misma forma...y claro, no omitamos el detalle de los pétalos de rosa regados por todo el suelo...

– esteee...mira, que sera eso – dijo el castaño señalando un paquete (adivinaron, con forma de corazón XDD) en la cama.

– no importa, iré a darme un baño –

– de Yun? – Anna regreso rápidamente sobre sus pasos al escuchar el nombre de la peliverde – o.o dice que aunque le costo mucho trabajo convencer a su hermano, logro que arreglara que nos pusieran en esta habitación...o.o? porque dirá que tampoco la aprovechemos mucho o no vamos a conocer la playa? – la rubia le retiro el papel de las manos...la chica irradiaba de lo roja que estaba, y además parecía estar echando llamas.

– con esta van dos que nos hace esa Yun...y ese hermanito suyo...me las va a pagar –

– o.oUUU –

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otra de las habitaciones, la ainu desempacaba sus cosas, cerca de ella se encontraban tanto Mari como Tamao, ambas al parecer habían terminado con lo suyo.

– disculpe señorita Pilika, pero ¿se encuentra bien? –

– por que lo dices Tamao –

– se ve un poco, desanimada –

– y así has estado varios días, te preocupa algo? – dijo la rubia uniéndose a la conversación.

– no, claro que no me pasa nada –

– eres pésima para mentir –

–...si, siempre lo he sido...de acuerdo, les contare que me pasa, pero primero – dijo la chica cerrando la puerta por dentro – tienen que prometerme que no le dirán a nadie, ni siquiera a Anna a menos que yo este presente¿entendido? – ante el asentimiento de sus amigas, la ainu procedió a contarles lo que había sucedido en el cementerio hacia unas semanas

– O.O eso no me lo esperaba del joven Ren –

– pero entonces Mari no entiende cual es problema, que ella recuerde a ti te gusta el chino desde hace años –

– O/o como?...bueno...tal vez si, pero el problema es que no hemos hablado de eso desde que paso...y no se que pensar, tal vez no pensó en hacerlo...o ...bueno, ya ni se –

– pues...con el joven Ren nunca se sabe...es muy...como se dice? –

– raro, amargado, frio? –

– n.nUUU no era esa la palabra que buscaba pero funciona –

– no es por nada...pero por favor quisiera cambiar de tema – ambas chicas asintieron y prefirieron comenzar a ayudar a la ainu con sus cosas... después de un rato

– saldré a pasear un poco, después nos vemos n.n – dijo la ainu saliendo del cuarto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la playa frente al hotel, un joven chino también tenia algo en mente.

– u.ú definitivamente no soy bueno para esto – dijo mientras arrancaba una hoja de un cuaderno y la lanzaba lejos de el ( o.ó contaminador)- esto no es lo mío...tal vez se lo diga directamente...si claro, con lo bueno que soy escogiendo palabras –

– decirle que a quien señorito? –

– tu ya lo sabes Ba...Bason? que demonios haces aquí? –

– estee...bueno vera señorito, es una larga historia n.nUUU –

FLASH BACK-----

– kukurukukuku o.ó –

– no te preocupes, nadie nos vera –

– están seguros que esta es la maleta correcta? –

– claro que si Amidamaru, no te preocupes, conozco el equipaje del señorito-

– ¬¬ -( lo siento, no se que diria el EDF XD)

– ya les dije que no se preocupen, nosotros también iremos a la playa –

FIN DE FLASH BACK -----

– olvídalo, no quiero saberlo – el antiguo general suspiro aliviado – Bason, necesito tu consejo – dijo Ren en un tono que hacia notar claramente lo difícil que era que esa frase saliera de su boca.

– dígame señorito, en que puedo ayudarlo –

– tu sabes sobre que –

– la señorita Pilika? o.o no me diga que volvieron a discutir –

– no, no hemos discutido, desde hace semanas...lo que quiero preguntarte es...bueno...yo quiero...que ella...y yo...bueno..quiero pedirle que sea mi...ejem...ya sabes...–

– ...n.n que felicidad señorito, me alegra por usted...o.o pero entonces en que quiere mi consejo? –

– ¬¬ en que no tengo ni idea de cómo pedírselo, nunca habia tenido este problema, para mi todo era pelear, entrenar, estudiar, y ya, nada complicado, incluso llegue a pensar que mi familia me pondría una prometida, pero...bueno, tu me entiendes –

– creo...pero señorito, no creo ser la persona indicada para aconsejarlo, después de todo, mi vida fue matar y mas matar, yo tampoco tengo idea de cómo podria hacerlo –

– genial, tendre que ingeniármelas yo solo –

– porque no le pide ayuda a alguien mas?...mm...como a Horo Horo, a el parece irle bien con Tamao -

– Bason, ignorando el hecho de que estaría congelado en hielo eternoantes de terminar de decirle la pregunta...¬¬ lo único que hace Horo Horo es comer, y Tamao cocinar, ellos no han avanzado mucho -

– bueno, que tal su hermana, la señorita Yun estaría alegre de ayudarle –

– u.ú solo porque eres tu ignorare ese comentario y no te haré nada –

– y que tal Yoh? –

– mejor lo pensare después y me ire a dormir, fue un largo viaje y necesito descansar, tu ve y sigue con tus planes Bason, solo no te metas en problemas –

– como usted diga señorito –

* * *

Momentos mas tarde, un cansado Ren entraba al Lobby del Hotel...lo que ahora mas necesitaba era dormir, ya después pensaria las cosas, por el momento dio una hojeada con la mirada al lugar...tal vez no debio hacer eso...

– entonces entraras a ese concurso? – la ainu platicaba animadamente con un tipo que parecía salido de uno de esos programas estilo guardianes de la bahía, claro, para cualquiera que conozca a la peliazul, sabe que ella es muy amigable con la gente...pero para Ren...bueno...

– o si, será muy divertido –

– hola Pilika, buenas noches, quien es tu nuevo amigo? – dijo el chino con una sonrisa exageradamente falsa .

– n.n buenas noches Ren, el es Terry, me estaba contando algunas cosas acerca de un concurso que se hará dentro de unos días, Terry, el es Ren Tao –

– mucho gusto amigo, yo estar encantado de conocerte – dijo Terry con un acento un poco extraño (ya saben cual, XDDD ).

– lo mismo digo, perdón, pero de que concurso hablan –

– oh, un concurso todo terreno que se hará en dos días, mucho muy entretenido –

– n.n así es, por lo que me a contado, Terry es un experto en este tipo de competencias –

– aja...bueno, suena interesante, tal vez me inscriba yo también –

– ¿tu? ...jojojojo, ser muy gracioso, este concurso ser difícil, no deber tomarlo a la ligera pequeño amigo –

– no tendré ningún problema en demostrarte que no lo hago – dijo el chino con mas de una vena marcada en la cien.

– será mejor ir con los demás, les prometimos que cenaríamos en la cafetería y ya vamos tarde n.nUU nos veremos luego Terry –

– adiós Pilika, y trata de convencer a pequeño amigo que no se meta en problemas – si no fuera porque la ainu estaba allí...esta de mas decir que ese tipo habría vuelto a casa en pedacitos n.nUU.

* * *

– una competencia todo terreno? –

– así es, y Ren quiere inscribirse en ella –

– no entiendo, para que quieres hacerlo chino loco? – pregunto Hao con un aire de desinterés.

– no te importa, solo es un poco de diversión –

– entonces tal vez me inscriba para hacerte ver quien manda ¬¬ -

– je, has lo que quieras pirómano, un inútil como tu no me ganaría –

– jejeje, entonces yo también entrare, con mi victoria les bajare ese ego gigante que tienen –

– si como no, un inútil como tu ganándome, no me hagas reír Loro Loro –

– el chino tiene razón, no es competencia de comer pasteles puercoespín-

– o.ó de acuerdo, yo lo decía en broma, pero solo por eso de verdad los haré pagar –

– jijijiji-

– tu cállate Yoh –

– si, alguien como tu no se debe de meter en esto –

– o.o como que alguien como yo? –

– así es, tu no tienes espíritu competitivo, solo harías el ridículo, aunque no creo que sea mas que el que harán estos dos inútiles –

– que dijiste chino? –

– ¬¬ mas les vale no hablarle así a Yoh, solo porque el no le guste competir no quiere decir que no les daría una paliza a ustedes tres –

– ja, como no, si no hay poder espiritual de por medio, Yoh no puedehacer nada en una competencia– los otros dos chicos asientieron ante el comentario de Hao.

– Annita tiene razón...les mostrare que se equivocan….¬¬ yo también competiré, verán que les ganare fácilmente –

– O.O tu? -

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza, pero estaba de vagaciones n.nUU y aunque se supone que uno regrese mas descanzado, el hecho de haber tenido que cuidar a unos sobrinos y aguantar Barney y las cosas llamadas Teletubies……..fue horrible, fue horrible T.T…mejor cambio de tema y paso a los reviews.

**Gabe Logan: **Gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te agrade la historia, espero este capitulo tambien tenga tu aprobación jejejeje.

**Hikaru-Anna-Asakura:** Hola, que bueno que te guste la idea de las vacaciones jejeje, espero que este capitulo te agrade, supongo que tienes razon con eso de lo embarazos, pero no modo, que se le va a hacer, gracias por tu comentario

**Sayuri Kino:** Tambien me disculpo por mi larga desaparición, pero como vez, estoy de regreso y con muchas ideas :D juar juar, bueno, gracias por tu comentario y espero seguir contando con el.

**Sele-chan & Alejandro:** como siempre es un gusto leerlos por aquí jejeje, los antojos son una buena idea….o.oU y aun faltan muchos mas síntomas y antojos…bueno, nos leeremos luego, espero seguir contando con su comentario.

Nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza, y prometo no tardarme tanto la proxima vez, bueno, si tienen quejas dudas y/o comentarios, para eso es ese pequeño boton de alla abajo jejeje.


	9. pensamientos y verdades

"Pensamientos y verdades"

Una noche bastante clara, una refrescante brisa marina, una luna llena que sobresale entre las estrellas, eso era lo que el joven chino podía apreciar claramente desde el techo del hotel.

– "fue bueno que tuviéramos el piso de arriba, este lugar es excelente para meditar un poco" – pensaba un bastante tranquilo Ren balanceando los pies desde el borde del edificio – _"bromeas cierto, llevas tres horas aquí y lo único que has hecho es pensar en lo mismo una y otra vez" _..."quien demonios eres tu?" ..._" la palabra conciencia te dice algo?"_..."honestamente, no, esa tontería es sacada en cuentos viejos para tener un personaje de relleno" ..._" era lógico que respondieras así, bueno, tómame entonces como una voz de tu inconsciente"_..."prefiero tomarte como algo que sucede cuando se comen mariscos en mal estado, así que optare por ignorarte" ..._"auch, no tenias que ser tan malvado...bueno, ya que me vas a ignorar, entonces no te importara que cante un poco verdad?...ejem...que te ilumine la eterna luuuuuz"_...YA, QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES? –

– lo lamento...no quería molestarte – dijo una triste voz detrás de el, una que el chino reconocería fácilmente donde fuera.

– eh?...Pilika...noononono, no te hablaba a ti, era a un...a un espíritu, si eso, un molesto espíritu..._"mentiroso" _–

– un espíritu? – dijo la ainu un tanto desconfiada- bueno, si suelen ser molestos, estee...que haces aquí a esta hora? –

– yo, estaba intentando meditar un poco _"mala respuesta" _–

– entonces creo que te interrumpí verdad? –

– no, claro que no, solo que...yo..este...me distraje viendo el paisaje de este lugar _" wow, que recuperación" _ejem...y tu? –

– yo, esteee...bueno yo solo fui por un vaso de agua y se me quito el sueño n.n _"vamos Pilika tu puedes, son solo cinco palabras, díselo, díselo" ..._"no crees que se moleste? "..._"solo hay una forma de saberlo" _...esteee...te molesta si te acompaño? –

– ¿eh? ..._" oh si, eso sonó muy inteligente"..._" solo me tomo por sorpresa"..._"vaya, crei que me estabas ignorando"_..." solo cállate"...no, no me molesta en lo mas mínimo – señalo moviéndose un poco para acentuar su invitación.

– n-n gracias – dijo la chica sentándose a su lado – es verdad, el paisaje aquí es hermoso, la luna le da mucho brillo a las cosas..._" oh...por favor, no seas tonta, te quedaste casi media hora pensando si salir o no y lo que haces ahora es ver el paisaje? "_..." o/o estee...no de que me hablas" –

Los dos quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos, disfrutando el silencio de la noche y de la compañía del otro, bueno, al menos silencio exterior, porque:

– " _piensa por un segundo tonto, están solos, con las olas del mar y la luna como ambientación...que mas puedes pedir, dile de una maldita vez"_..." ¬¬ ya te lo dije varias veces, ca-lla-te, no vuelvo a comer mariscos" –

– " _no puedo creerlo, y tu le decías a Tamao que era muy timida, y tu eras la que siempre le repetia a Anna que le dijera a Yoh lo que sentia? ...donde quedo esa sabiduría?_..." creo que me estoy volviendo loca por hacerte caso en salir cuando lo vi aquí, ahora solo lo estoy molestando" -

– Yo – dijeron ambos a la vez – quiero decir tu...tu primero...de acuerdo...lo que quería decir es..._" que patético" _- dijeron mentalmente ambos subconscientes a la vez ante la sincronía de los dos.

– creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a dormir, buenas noches...bueno mejor dicho ya casi días verdad? _" tenias que ser hermana de Horo Horo"_ –

– ¿eh, o si, ya es muy tarde, debe ser mas de la 1 _" que patético es señorito...no puedo creer que hagas tanta tontería en una sola noche"_ –

Por azares del destino, el pie de la ainu resbalo un poco, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y aterrizar sobre cierto chino, que debido a la situación estaba tan rojo que un barco cercano lo confundió con un faro. (lo se, lo se, un cliche muy viejo, pero como dije antes, adoro los clásicos XDDD).

– o/o yo...ejem...estas bien Pilika? – debido al movimiento, la ainu había quedado sobre el e instintivamente la tomo en sus brazos para evitarle un golpe, de modo, que el rostro de ambos estaba a solo centímetros (por no decir milímetros) de distancia, y el hecho de que la chica se mostrara visiblemente sonrojada y con la boca entreabierta, hacia que el pobre chino luchara de manera sobrehumana en contra de si mismo y los recuerdos del cementerio...y estaba perdiendo – _" acaso quieres una señal de neon que te diga que es lo que debes hacer? hazlo de una vez " _–

– " _no necesitas esperar que de el primer paso, hazlo hazlo hazlo hazlo yaaaaaaa"_ -

Ambos rostros se acercaron lentamente, dejándose llevar por el momento ...

– Ren, Pilika, son ustedes? – ambos voltearon rápidamente hasta el lugar donde provenía la voz, separándose rápidamente para encontrarse con un soñoliento Manta.

- _"TENIA QUE LLEGAR AHORA?"_..."TENIA QUE LLEGAR AHORA?" -

- _"TENIA QUE LLEGAR AHORA?"_..."TENIA QUE LLEGAR AHORA?" -

Ese fue el pensamiento sincronizado de ambos chicos, de ambos subconscientes, y estoy casi seguro que de algunos lectores o.oU

– si Manta, aquí estamos – dijo Ren tratando de evitar pensamientos asesinos en contra del pequeño Oyamada –

– que hacen afuera a estas horas, y con esta lluvia –

– solo estabamos...un momento¿lluvia? – dijo la ainu, apenas dándose cuenta de las gotas que caian del cielo – _"eso te demuestra lo concentrada que estabas jejejej" _– por un momento se podira jurar que el agua se evaporaba en el rostro de la chica por el excesivo sonrojo, y de no ser por la oscuridad, la ainu juraría que Ren estaba igual o incluso mas rojo que ella misma.

– solo le ensañaba a Pilika a meditar, creo que nos adentramos mucho y no nos dimos cuenta que empezó a llover _"vaya, denle una medalla al chico, hizo algo bien" _..."por ultima vez, cállate" –

– si, exacto, eso hacíamos –

– de acuerdo, será mejor que entren, se pueden resfriar – señalo finalmente retirándose.

– ...esteee...bueno...mejor, vamonos – dijo el chino quitándose la camisa y poniéndola sobre la chica para evitar que se mojara .

– gra...gracias –

– no hay de que –

* * *

Por la mañana, el castaño miraba con algo de temor la escena frente a el, un televisor encendido en el canal del clima, una ventana abierta sin mucha luz entrando, y una itako embarazada bastante molesta. 

– n.nUU Annita? – la rubia giro a verlo al escuchar su nombre – estee...estas bien? –

– no crees que es muy tonta tu pregunta? – el castaño se estremeció por el tono de la chica- venimos aquí porque la maldita lluvia tenia semanas sin dejar Tokio, entonces, el segundo dia, cuando ni siquiera hemos podido ir a ver la playa, comienza a llover...por si fuera poco, el idiota del clima pronostica lluvia por el resto de la semana...y para colmo de la ironia, en Tokio hay una temperatura de 21 grados, y de clima despejado...¬¬ crees que estoy bien? –

–o-o esteee...no? – la rubia lo encaro totalmente, y el pobre chico solo atino a cubrirse instintivamente...solo que Anna hizo algo que definitivamente no se esperaba.

– eres un insensible que no toma en cuenta mis sentimientos T.T –

– O.o...no llores Annita –

– o.ó yo lloro si se me pega la regalada gana, que te crees tu para decirme que hacer? –

– O.o pero...pero...-

– T.T eres un insensible, seguro que luego te vas a ir a ver lo de ese tonto concurso –

– O.o pero...pero...-

– y claro, me vas a dejar aquí sola ...¬¬ así que mejor lárgate de una vez – el pobre castaño estaba mas confundido que nunca (eso ya es decir mucho). Aunque recordó algo, respiro profundamente un par de veces para recuperarse, y por fin le hablo a la itako .

– n.n vamos Annita, no te molestes, te va a hacer daño, mira, porque no mejor vamos a desayunar algo y así tienes tiempo para tranquilizarte – dijo acercándose y abrazando a la futura madre.

– ¬¬...u-u de acuerdo –

* * *

– achuuuuu – 

– salud –

– gracias –

–se siente bien señorita Pilika? – pregunto una preocupada pelirosada al ver a la ainu estornudar por enésima vez.

– si, solo creo que estoy un poco resfriada por quedarme hasta tarde _" pero admitamos que de no ser por Manta hubiera valido la pena"_..."a que te refieres o/o"..._"o vamos, no me veas así, solo hablaba de un inocente beso, no de la clase de cosas que sueñas de vez en cuando" _-

– pues yo creo que si se enfermo mi hermanita porque se ve muy roja –

– oye Ren, creo que tu también puedes estar enfermo o.o –

– no estoy enfermo Manta _"solo enfermo de amooor, por la chica de ensueño" ..._ "deja de cantar maldita sea" –

– era de esperarse, el maldito concurso se retrasara por la lluvia – dijo un malhumorado Hao entrando al lugar seguido por Mari .

– je, deberias de agradecer inútil –

– ¬¬ callate Hoto Hoto, los abria hecho pedazos sin sudar una gota –

– si claro, eso seria porque te acobardarías en el ultimo momento, verdad pirómano? –

– ¬¬ tu callate chino inútil –

– admítanlo, mi Yoh ganará – dijo la itako sin mostrar el mas minimo interes en el asunto.

– Yoh?...ese inútil no gana ni en piedra, papel o...¿TU Yoh? O.o –

– ¬¬ algun problema Hao? –

– olvidalo –

– y hablando del rey de roma – dijo el chino señalando al aludido – a donde te habias metido? –

– n.n es que Annita queria algunos chocolates que encargo y fui a recogerlos jejeje –

– y ese milagro que comes algo normal? –

– ¬¬ callate Hao – sugirió "amablemente" la itako.

El ainu se adelanto a su amigo tomando un chocolate – se ven buenos – dijo llevándoselo a la boca...para luego ponerse algo verde y pasar con dificultad el chocolate – puajjjj...que demonios es esto? –

– camarones cubiertos de chocolate – dijo casi alegremente la rubia mientras devoraba la peculiar golosina, ganándose miradas de extrañeza mezclada con temor y algo de asco por los presentes (incluidos algunos metiches que estaban cerca de la mesa) .

– pues...no estan tan mal non de hecho estan sabrosos – dijo la ainu ganándose unas miradas aun mas extrañas – que, dije algo malo? –

– n.nUU olvidalo hermana –

– oigan, ya que los planes se arruinaron, no les gustaría ir a conocer un poco la ciudad? – pregunto una animada Tamao.

– eso estaría bien, supongo que siendo un centro turístico habrá cosas interesantes que ver –

– Hao tiene razón, seria entretenido –

– hagan lo que quieran ¬¬ pero tenemos que caminar mucho lo lamentaran –

– n.nUU no te preocupes Annita, veras que la pasaremos bien –

– seguro esta enojada porque queria quedarse a "pasarla bien" XDDD...auch X.X –

– ¬¬ debes cuidar tu lengua Hao, no te la vaya a cortar alguien accidentalmente –

– entonces vamos nOn quiero ver la pista de patinaje que sale en el folleto – dijo la ainu saltando alegremente, ganándose con eso las miradas de pena ajena del grupo, claro que no duro mucho, porque inmediatamente se convirtieron en miradas preocupadas al ver como la chica casi se desplomaba sobre la mesa (a que no adivinan quien la atrapo XD)

– Hermanita, -

– creo que esta bien, solo necesita descansar, parece que la lluvia si le hizo mal – dijo cierto chino sosteniendo a la ainu .

– a si?...un momento...¬¬ tu como sabes eso chinito picoton? –

– no te pongas así Horo Horo, Ren estaba ensañándole a meditar a tu hermana y se les fue el tiempo, eso fue todo – dijo Manta tratando de poner paz .

– sera mejor que la lleve a su habitación –

– espera – dijo la itako ganando la atención del grupo – nosotros nos iremos a la ciudad y Pilika necesite quien la cuide ¬u¬ te importaría hacerlo? –

– pero señorita Anna...ohhhh...si, tiene razon, eso seria lo mas recomendable n.n –

– un momento, no dejare a ese chino cuidando a mi hermana –

– bah, el chino la cuidara bien, solo decídanse rapido – dijo el shaman de fuego sin ningun interes.

– jijijiji, estoy seguro que la cuidara bien –

– no es necesario – dijo una debil voz desde los brazos del chino – pueden dejarme sola, no quiero ser una molestia –

– no es molestia, me quedare a cuidarte – finalizo el chino tomando rumbo al asensor.

– Oye que crees que X.X – dijo Horo Horo callando cuando cierto chico cabezon llamado Manta se estrello en su cabeza misteriosamente (XD).

– n.nUU creo que exageraste un poquito Annita –

– U¬¬ si, pero no mucho –

* * *

Perdon pero voy de prisa XP, mañana regreso con otro capitulo y la respuesta de los reviews…..por cierto, lamento mucho la tardanza pero estube demaciado ocupado X.X 


	10. el dia antes de la competencia

"El día antes de la competencia"

Un poco mas tarde, en la Habitación de Pilika, la aludida se encontraba letárgica en su cama, con una compresa fría sobre la cabeza para aligerar la fiebre, unos metros alejado de ella, el menor de los Tao revisaba algunos frascos de un botiquín previamente preparado por la joven Tamamura.

– cof cof cof (XD disculpen mis onomatopeyas tan simples )...no tienes porque quedarte, aun estas a tiempo para alcanzar a los demás – dijo la ainu mirando al chino que se acercaba a la cama.

– te lo dije una vez y no me gusta repetir las cosas, me quedare aquí _" sabes, un poco de tacto y delicadeza serian útiles en este momento"_ ..." tal vez tengas razón, se ve un poco triste por haberle ...un momento, estoy hablando solo otra vez?" ...ejem...porque como ya te dije, no es ninguna molestia –

– siendo alguien que nació en un clima frió creo que debo verme tonta por haberme enfermado por tan poca cosa –

– no digas eso, a cualquiera le puede pasar – respondió el chino retirando la compresa para humedecerla un poco mas – creo que necesitaras algo mas que esto para recuperarte, la fiebre no quiere bajar –

– o.o a que te refieres? – pregunto mientras Ren ponía nuevamente la compresa en la frente.

– Tamao llamo a Fausto antes de que se fueran, y me dejo esto en caso de que no te bajara la temperatura pronto – respondió sacando una ampolla y una jeringa.

– o-o en...en serio tienes que hacerlo? –

– es la mejor forma de que te mejor rápido – ante la respuesta del chino, la ainu se cubrió con las sabanas hasta la cabeza – o vamos, solo será un piquetito...- solo se escucho un "no quiero"- vamos Pilika, no te comportes como una niña – nuevamente recibió la misma respuesta – en serio me vas a hacer sacarte de allí para inyectarte? _" lo digo de nuevo, necesitas ser mas delicado con la situación, no estas cuidando de una piedra"_..."no ayudas en nada, así que cállate" –

– de acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero estas seguro de saber usar esa cosa? – dijo la temerosa ainu saliendo de su "refugio".

– ja, es una parte básica del entrenamiento que me dieron cuando niño, un verdadero guerrero debe saber cuidarse solo –

– pobrecito, entonces nadie te cuidaba? o.o –

– ...ejem...ese no es el punto...lo que quiero decir es que si, tengo experiencia en estas cosas –

– de acuerdo – respondió rindiéndose y levantado la manga de su camiseta de dormir – pero con cuidado por favor –

– esteee...ejem...u/uU lo lamento pero...no es por allí por donde tengo que inyectarte–

– entonces por don...O/O –

* * *

Mientras tanto, por las calles de la pequeña ciudad, la gente miraba con pena ajena a un bastante peculiar grupo: un joven de cabezo azul bastante molesto y maldiciendo una y otra vez a un "picoton pervertidor de menores", una chica perlirosada que trataba de calmarlo con muy poco éxito, un tipo de cabello largo que se encontraba viendo la situación con cara de fastidio total, a un chico muy parecido a este pero con el cabello mas corto, que se encontraba sonriendo como si no tuviera ningún problema en el mundo, a dos chicas rubias tratando de convencer a la de pelo rosa para que dejara por la paz " al idiota del norte" y a un joven poco apercibido que simplemente los veía con una enorme gota de sudor recorriendo su frente. 

– no se como se les pudo haber ocurrido dejarla sola con ese idiota, quien sabe que maldades le este asiendo a la pobre Pilika –

– n.nUU no exagere joven Horo Horo, estoy segura que el joven Ren esta cuidando muy bien de ella –

– Tamao tiene mucha razón ¬u¬ -

– ...la expresión de Mari no me da confianza o.ó –

– -o- van a dejar de parlotear pronto, mañana debemos levantarnos temprano para que los deje en ridículo en el concurso –

– bueno Hao, no seas tan duro contigo mismo, no nos avergonzaremos de ti cuando pierdas jijiji – ante el comentario del castaño el shaman de fuego bajo a encararlo, lógicamente y como suele suceder en estas situaciones, al poco rato Horo Horo tambien se encontraba discutiendo, y Manta nuevamente tubo que intervenir para poner paz...claro, que sin ningun efecto.

– o.oUU aun me extraño de ver al joven Yoh interesado en competir –

– lo mismo digo, de los demás no es raro, pero Yoh prefiere quedarse a dormir que participar en algo –

– honestamente Mari cree que es culpa tuya Anna –

– mia? ¬¬ -

– si, dicen que cuando una pareja esta tan...ejem...relacionada ...durante el embarazo, el hombre también tiene algunos síntomas , e Yoh parece tener un carácter diferente últimamente –

– ¬¬ cállate Mari, solo dices tonterías –

– n.nUU oigan...no creen que deberíamos detenerlos – señalo la pelirosa viendo como el grupo parecía querer sacarles los ojos a los que tenían en frente.

– tienes razón...tengo una idea, porque no nos separamos un rato y luego nos encontramos en el hotel, así hay posibilidades de que a estos tres les baje el nivel de testosterona –

– buena idea Anna...aunque lo dudo mucho – concluyo Mari viendo como la discusión volvia a iniciarse.

* * *

La situación en si había sido bastante incomoda, vergonzosa y todos los sinónimos que se les ocurran, pero era algo que debía hacerse para que la ainu se recuperara rápido. La chica en cuestión, se encontraba acomodando la parte baja de su ropa de dormir, con un enorme sonrojo en su rostro, en cambio, el menor de los Tao había mantenido la calma por completo...al menos físicamente. 

– " _que te parece si dejamos este asunto fuera del conocimiento de los demás"_..."por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo cosa" –

– " _no puedo creerlo, todo esto es culpa de Fausto, para que le da esa clase de medicina...no, es culpa de Tamao por haberle hecho caso" _..." ...mejor...no hablemos mas de esto, por favor" –

Un incomodo silencio se adueño de la habitación por algún tiempo, con el chino sentado en una silla cerca de la cama, y la chica reposando en ella, así pasaron los minutos, posiblemente incluso una hora, dos, quien sabe, pero lo que si era cierto es que ninguno de los dos resistía el sepulcral ambiente. Sin embargo, a la ainu le comenzó a hacer efecto la medicina, y comenzaba a tener mucho sueño, algo que no paso desapercibido para Ren.

– será mejor que duermas, mañana te sentirás mejor –

– . mm...si...buenas noches – respondió la peliazulada acomodándose mejor en la cama.

– buenas noches –

– muchas...gracias por cuidarme – dijo entre dormida y despierta, con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

– glup ...de...ejem...de nada –

* * *

– el sonido de las olas es refrescante, no lo crees? – comento una bastante relajada itako mientras disfrutaba de una bebida en una cafetería cercana a la playa 

– jijijijiji –

– ¬¬ de que te ries Yoh? –

– es que últimamente te has relajado mucho Annita, n.n y te ves todavía mas bonita cuando estas asi–

– u/u tonto –

– o.o dije algo malo? –

– olvídalo...oye Yoh, que tienes planeado hacer mañana? –

– o.o levantarme, darme un baño, desayunar... – de no haber sido porque Anna es quien es, se hubiera ido de bruces al suelo por el despiste del castaño.

– u.uUU yo hablo de la competencia –

– ohhh...mmm...pues...n.n me divertiré bastante – nuevamente Anna estuvo a punto de irse de cara al suelo¿este era el mismo Yoh que hace no mucho discutía con el par de tontos?.

– no tienes remedio u.uUUU –

- o.o¿eh?-

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, otra pareja salía de un cine, deteniéndose de vez en vez en cada establecimiento para resguardarse de la lluvia. 

– fue una buena película n.n –

– al menos me ayudo a quitarme los problemas de la cabeza...-

– no debería desconfiar tanto del joven Ren, estoy segura que esta cuidando muy bien a la señorita Pilika –

– ese es el problema...ustedes creen que no lo he notado, pero he visto como ve mi hermana a ese chino,y también como la ve el a ella –

– n.n entiendo...debe de querer mucho a su hermana para que se preocupe tanto por ella, y estoy segura que lo primero que le importa es su felicidad –

– jejeje...supongo que si...u.u pero mas le vale a ese chino no lastimarla...porque si lo hace juro que lo encerrare en un bloque de hielo que hará que dentro de mil años se pongan a estudiarlo –

– n.nUUU no creo que la lastime Horo Horo –

– mas le...O.o como me dijiste? –

– ¿eh?...oh, lo...lo siento...creo que me tome muchas libertades...discúlpeme joven Horo Horo – respondió la pelirosada...si, adivinaron...tomando un color aun mas rosa en su piel (XD)

– no Tamao...te lo pido por favor, llámame solo por mi nombre –

– pero...es que,... –

– n.n vamos, inténtalo, es mas, solo dime Horo, por favor -

– es un poco raro...pero...de acuerdo...si tu quieres...entonces así lo haré Horo n/n – respondió la pelirosada, al tiempo que el aludido casi da un brinco al cielo de alegría.

* * *

Al día siguiente, ya pasado el desayuno, el grupo se reune en la playa para el inicio de la competencia, a pesar de la lluvia, y de que se sabia que esto afectaría mucho el desempeño y la condición del tramo, eso no parecía desanimar a los competidores. 

– segura que ya te sientes bien? – pregunto una desconfiada Mari a la ainu..

– n.n claro que si –

– ¬u¬ creo que le sirvio mucho el cuidado del joven Ren verdad? –

– O/otu también estas con eso Tamao? –

– creo que Tamao esta de buen humor gracias a cierto puercoespín azul verdad? ¬u¬ - agrego Mari haciendo que a la pelirosada se le subieran los colores.

– o/o esteeee...-

– mejor no critiques Mari, porque ni a ti ni Hao se les vio hasta hace rato –

–O.oUUU ...¬/¬ lo mismo de ti e Yoh –

– ¬u¬ pero yo no lo niego -

– ejem...no es por interrumpir pero, ya van a dar el anuncio – dijo Manta cortando la conversación de golpe.

Un hombre vestido de traje llamo la atención de las personas del lugar.

– Bienvenidos sean todos al XXIII Maratón todo terreno de la isla paraíso ( de acuerdo de acuerdo, soy pésimo para los nombres, supongo que ya lo sabían), en esta ocasión tenemos a 50 participantes de diferentes edades y especialidades, pero todos con una meta en común, la cual es ser el ganador, el recorrido será el siguiente – dijo señalando una pantalla detrás de el, en la que apareció un mapa de la isla – la primera parte será una carrera a campo traviesa de 5 Km. por el bosque, al llegar a la marca se hará una revisión, para evitar trampas se encuentra parte del personal en cada segmento de la competencia, después una escalada de 500 metros, en la cual no se podrá hacer uso de ningún tipo de equipo, al llegar a la sima, tendrá lugar la segunda revisión, después de la cual tendrán que bajar la barranca, esta vez con la opción de usar técnicas de rapel, al llegar al siguiente punto de revisión, seguirá una carrera de 300 m, hasta llegar a la laguna, en donde tendrán que nadar 100 m para llegar a la orilla y al ultimo punto de revisión, después de eso, serán solo 200 m de carrera por la arena de la playa hasta llegar a la meta final.

– vaya, Yoh y los demás la tendrán difícil –

– no creo, han pasado por peores cosas, caminado por el desierto ( que por cierto siempre me e preguntado porque traían abrigos entre tanto calor o.oU), escalado montañas cubiertas de nieve, nadado hasta casi ahogarse, estoy segura que lo mas difícil para cada uno será superar a los otros tres –

– n.n Anna tiene razón, le pondrán mucho entusiasmo –

– solo espero que no vallan a lastimar a algún otro concursante o.oUUU-

– no se preocupe señorita Mari, estoy segura que no se meterán en problemas ...bueno...al menos no en muchos –

Mientras tanto, con los demás chicos.

– esto será pan comido –

– jejeje, siempre pensando en comida Hoto Hoto –

– ¬¬ guarda silencio Hao, solo fue un dicho –

– vaya, no sabia que tu cerebro pudiera entender uno – respondió Hao encarando al ainu – oye...y a estos que les pasa? –

– no me preguntes...creo que se están tomando muy en serio esto-

– que inútil eres – comento Hao para luego envolverse en una discusión con Horo Horo

– " demonios...esa tonta se esta exponiendo demasiado, aun no se recupera totalmente y ya sale a la lluvia...creo que lo mejor será terminar esta tontería rápidamente" – pensaba el shaman de china mirando en dirección a los demás. A su lado, el castaño hacia ejercicios de calentamiento.

– pero claro... – continuo en anunciador – no debemos olvidar el gran trofeo...que será entregado por la ganadora del certamen Señorita Tokio de este año, la señorita Lin May ( no me vean así...XP no se me ocurrio otro nombre) – finalizo señalando a una joven de cabello negro, con apariencia de no haber hecho nada malo en toda su vida, que simplemente saludo a los presentes con una gran sonrisa.

– vaya...es muy hermosa o.o – un impresionado Manta miraba al escenario casi babeando – así hasta yo me hubiera animado a participar jejeje – recalco girándose...solo para encontrar cuatro miradas asesinas sobre el – o.o porque me ven así chicas?...esteee chicas?...Anna baja eso...no Pilika...O.O Tamao, Mari no sean así...no...TOT auxiliooooo –

* * *

Bueno, será mejor dejar el capitulo hasta aquí, al menos por ahora claro esta XDD. Este par de capítulos estuvo lleno de parejas por todos lados jejeje, y posiblemente no haya Manta para los otros XD, espero que les hayan gustado. 

Nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza, pero estuve con cosas que hacer hasta el cuello, ya saben¿han tenido uno de esos días en los que parecen salir obligaciones cada vez que terminan una?...pues a mi me toco una serie de días así...bueno, afortunadamente ya paso, y no vale la pena seguir con lo mismo jejejeje.

**SeinKo**: lamento la tardaza, pero bueno, ahora que por fin soy parcialemente libre jejeje, podre actualizar como al principio, espero seguir contando con tu comentario en los capitulos siguientes.

**yo-chan1:** Puesss, como vez ya continue jejeje, y si, Barney deberia irse con su "te quiero yo" directo al…..bueno…nnUU mejor me calmo, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero seguir leyendote por aca jejeje.

**Cheza A-Sakura:** Gracias por tu review jejeje, bueno, no se si aun necesites ayuda, pero lo que se debe hacer es entrar en log in con tu cuenta, después, en el menú de documents, subes tu historia según las especificaciones que se digan alli, tambien puedes darle una edicion rapida cuando aparesca seleccionable, después, en el menú de stories, puedes subir directamente el documento que hayas subido antes, y listo nn….o.oUU espero que se haya entendido XP.

**Hikaru-Anna-Asakura:** Espero que este si lo puedas ver….leer jejeje, te pido doble disculpa por la doble demora, lo siento lo siento, XP, pero bueno, agradesco tu comentario y me agradaria seguir contando con el.

**Sayuri Kino:** Hola, como puedes ver, el proximo capitulo sera la competencia, jejeje, que te parece el recorrido?...bueno, espero que te agrade el HoroxTamao que hubo en este capitulo, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero seguir leyendoye por aca.

**SeinKo:** lo lamento, pero es que estube demaciado ocupado, terminaba una cosa y aparecia otra, pero por finnn, soy libre…..no se por cuanto tiempo….pero libreeee….jejeje,…ok ya paso la locura,. Nuevamente gracias por tu comentario.

Por ahora le dejara hasta aquí, ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario queja o lo que sea jejeje, solo dejen un review


	11. La competencia

"La competencia"

Cada competidor se preparaba mentalmente para el banderazo de salida, cada uno con su propio estilo pero todos planeando dar lo mejor de si, no había nada mas en la mente de estos deportistas a punto de entrar en acción...

– " esa tonta de Pilika no podría al menos hacer traído una sombrilla para cubrirse?...si sigue así va a enfermarse...¬¬ y mas te vale no decir nada¿entendiste?"..._" que genio traes, deberías de tomarte un te de tila Ren" **–**_

– " de acuerdo, tu eres el mejor Hao, vas a ganarles a todos, vas a vencer a cada uno de estos pateti...o.ó que demonios hace ese sujeto hablando con Mari...¬¬# lo reduciré a cenizas" –

– " -.-UU debería de haber almorzado mas fuerte esta mañana" –

– "o.o? me pregunto donde estará Manta, hace rato que no se le ve" –

Ejem...olviden lo que dije antes...

– oh, pero si ser pequeño amigo – la voz saco al shaman de china de sus pensamientos, conocía esa voz, detestaba esa voz. – tu acordarte de mi? –

– si, te recuerdo...como te llamabas, Larry?. Perry?. Nery? ... –

– jojojojo, no pequeño amigo, mi nombre ser Terry, recuerda no esforzarte demasiado, también deber decirle eso a tus amigos jojojojo – dijo retirándose a tomar su lugar.

– ese sujeto debería agradecer no haberme conocido hace unos años, _"aun podriamos hacerlo parecer un doloroso y exageradamente sangriento accidente"_ ..." comienzas a agradarme" –

– oigan, trío de insectos, recuérdenlo bien, no importa que tan penoso sea su desempeño, no se vale usar poder espiritual –

– ja,. Eso deberías tomarlo en cuenta tu Hao –

– que dijiste Hoto Hoto? –

– estoy de acuerdo con Hao, no intenten hacer trampas –

– a menos que hayan quedado tan atrás que necesiten ayuda – agrego Ren.- lo que estoy seguro les pasara, pero al menos no se dejen ganar por sabandijas como esas – dijo señalando despistadamente a Terry –

Antes de que la clásica, reconocida, y frecuente discusión continuara, el anunciador tomo de nuevo el micrófono.

– Listos concursantes?...vamos a comenzar – señalo levantando una bandera – en su marca – todos tomar posición de arranque.

– los veré en la meta –

– je, dirás después de mi Hao –

– mejor cállense par de tontos –

– vamos chicos, no porque todos queramos ganar no quiere decir que no podamos divertirnos n.n –

– cállate Yoh –

– Listos? – los concursantes ya estaban en la punta de sus pies para arrancar – FUERAAAAA – dijo bajando de golpe la bandera, al mismo tiempo que un disparo se escuchaba dando por inicio la competencia todo terreno.

En cuando sonó el disparo de salida, cuatro concursantes se fueron de bruces al suelo, enterrándose además algunos centímetros, y no, no es lo que creen, no fueron ellos, sino los pobres tipos a quienes les toco la mala fortuna de quedar delante de ellos, que fueron usados como trampolín para dar un salto hasta la cabeza de la competencia, adelantando por mucho al grupo, y de paso ganándose las miradas de extrañeza del publico.

Los cuatro shamanes corrían como bólidos, aun a pesar de húmeda y casi lodosa arena...después de unos metros, entraron al primer tramo oficial de la pista...el bosque.

Debido al clima, el susodicho bosque tenia un aspecto no solo tétrico, sino mas bien pantanoso, haciendo que en verdad fuera realmente difícil encontrar un buen camino para tomar algo de ventaja...pero...

– je, esto será fácil – dijo Ren saltando a una rama del árbol mas cercano, para después continuar maniobrando por entre los árboles.

– chino presumido, siempre tiene que hacer lo mas vistoso –

– jijiji, pero funciona – señalo Yoh saltando a un árbol, para después zigzaguear entre saltos de árbol a árbol.

– yo me inclino por los clásicos, pero en esta ocasión haré una excepción – dijo finalmente Hao siguiendo los pasos de su hermano, seguido de cerca por el ainu que corría sobre las copas de los árboles ganando un poco de ventaja.

Los demás concursantes miraban atónitos como los lideres de la carrera hacían acrobacias casi salidas de alguna película de alto presupuesto, saltando de rama en rama, de tronco en tronco, tan rápido que apenas si hacían temblar algunas hojas a su paso. Mientras, los observadores, jueces y público por igual, miraban fascinados el espectáculo a través de algunas pantallas colocadas estratégicamente para transmitir la carrera.

La primera parte del tramo fue superada por los cuatro rápidamente, haciendo así que la carrera por los primeros cuatro lugares estuviera solo entre ellos, ya que el grupo había quedado tan rezagado de ellos, que bien se habría podido detener a tomar un descanso y después continuar...

La primera revisión se encontraba frente a ellos, y el personal se acerco al grupo.

– wow, nos dijeron que tardarían al menos una hora en esto, pero llegaron en quince minutos, - dijo una de las encargadas a su compañera mientras hacían unas anotaciones

– si, y no se ven nada cansados –

* * *

La gente había hecho un semi-circulo algo retirado de la pantalla, por ninguna razón en especifico...claro, al menos que tomen en cuenta a cuatro chicas que parecían estar a punto de cometer genocidio.

– u.ú# que se cree esa tipeja para estar coqueteándole a MI Yoh – dijo una furiosa itako mirando la pantalla, donde una chica le entregaba un vaso con una bebida a un sonriente castaño.

– no se supone que deben de tener prisa? – pregunto Mari haciendo añicos a una pobre bandeja de comida ( un minuto de silencio por la inocente bandeja que murió en cumplimiento del deber ...XD)

– si, ya fue mucho papeleo – respondió Tamao tratando de contener su ira apretando los puños – T.T auch – tengo que decirles que paso? (XP)

–que ya continúen o.ó – finalizo una iracunda Pilika aniquilando otra bandeja de comida ( pobres bandejas que culpa tienen ellas? )

* * *

Siguiendo con la carrera, Yoh y los demás miraban la barranca frente a ellos, era una escalada bastante difícil, con las rocas casi sin bordes debido a las lluvias, con pequeños saltos de agua que corrían por las rocas, había algunos tramos de 60, incluso 45 grados, pero debido a las grandes cantidades de agua, era un reto para cualquiera.

– lo mejor será subir lentamente, con este clima nos podría pegar un rayo si generamos mucha estática – dijo Ren mirando hacia arriba, al tiempo que comenzaba a buscar de donde sujetarse y comenzar a subir.

– n.n de acuerdo, al mal paso darle prisa – señalo Yoh comenzando a escalar la empinada pared natural.

– solo no vengan llorando si se caen – comento Hao comenzando con su lento asenso.

– claro, dejen a Horo atrás, así si nos caemos amortiguara la caída – agrego Horo sarcásticamente iniciando también su recorrido.

Fue un largo y difícil camino hacia la cima, con algunas rocas soltándose debido a la humedad de vez en vez, con considerables cantidades de agua colándose entre las rocas formando pequeñas pero molestar precipitaciones, eso sin contar los vientos que incrementaban su fuerza con forme la altura aumentaba, la lluvia cayendo casi como si fueran pequeñas y heladas pedradas en el rostro de los cuatro.

Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de los espectadores, incluso algunos concursantes que prefirieron dejar por la paz el susodicho concurso, algunas veces saltando de su lugar al ver como alguno de los cuatro casi caía, para luego reponerse al ver como seguía su camino. así paso mas de media hora, y los shamanes llegaban a la cima.

– brrrrrr...porque demonios acepte este trabajo?...se divertirá me dijeron, pasara un buen rato...puros cuentos – el encargado callo al ver como cuatro figuras alcanzaban la cima y se acercaban a el.

– eso fue algo interesante – comento un empapado Hao exprimiendo su poncho.

– me van a doler los dedos mañana – dijo Horo Horo viéndose unas enrojecidas manos.

– jijijiji, pero parece que vamos rápido –

– pero aun falta un buen tramo, así que si quieren retirarse háganlo de una vez – señalo Ren acercándose a la orilla y mirando el vació.

– bueno – dijo el encargado llamando su atención – como les mencionaron, en el descenso podrán usar algunas cuerdas para facilitar su camino, bla bla bla, ya saben lo demás, así que con permiso – finalizo dirigiéndose a una tienda de campaña protegida por una cueva. Dejando así a los shamanes en el tercer tramo...el descenso.

– alcanzo a ver el fondo a lo lejos, no será tan difícil –

– ja, para mi nada es difícil chino –

– mejor empezar a bajar, quiero terminar antes de la cena –

– n.n entonces – dijo Yoh tomando una de las cuerdas que se encontraban previamente aseguradas en la orilla y pasándola una vez por su su cintura – nos vemos abajo – termino lanzándose directo al vacío, cuando los tres se acercaron a ver, pudieron apreciar la silueta del castaño corriendo verticalmente (si han visto la película de Resident Evil 2, igual a la escena del edificio jejeje).

– O.osu amigo estademen...– no pudo ni terminar la frase, porque al instante los otros tres siguieron los pasos del castaño, logrando así bajar a gran velocidad por lo que se suponía, seria la parte mas peligrosa de la carrera, dejando atrás a un encargado gritando algo así como " regresen, el seguro no nos cubre esas cosas".

El descenso fue rápido, y a pesar de que al final terminaron algo mareados por el cambio repentino de presión, los cuatro shamanes presentaron revisión y comenzaron con la cuarta fase de la carrera.

– el ultimo que llegue al agua lava los platos cuando regresemos a la pensión – grito el shaman de fuego adelantándose, para ser perseguido rápidamente por los otros tres.

Corrieron rápidamente, saltando algunas rocas y pequeños peñascos, algunos arbustos e incluso algunos animales pequeños que habían hecho madrigueras provisionales por el lugar. Rápidamente recorrieron los 300 m casi en su totalidad, hasta poder divisar la laguna.

– lo siento hermanito, creo que tu lavaras los platos – dijo Hao metiendose al agua de un clavado.

– eso si es que Anna no te castiga como de costumbre pirómano – comento Ren saltando al agua también.

– jajajaja, el chino tiene razón Hao – se burlo Horo dando un clavado seguido de Yoh.

– no creo...que...debas...festejar aun Hao – dijo entrecortadamente el castaño mientras nadaba,- tu...no...sabes...nadar muy bien que digamos –

Si bien era cierto, Hao no nadaba tan mal, pero a comparación de los otros tres, estaba perdiendo ventaja rápidamente, así que acelero el paso, lo que produjo que los demás aceleraran también, haciendo que Hao aumentara el paso y así sucesivamente.

Como nota de relleno, los demás concursantes apenas iban a la mitad de la ascensión.

– n.n miren, un delfín jijiji –

– y eso a quien le importa Yoh – dijo Ren mirando a donde señalaba el aludido….solo para encontrar que la aleta del "delfín" era un poco puntiaguda para la especie – O.O – rápidamente acelero aun mas el paso, haciendo que los demás miraran extrañados al lugar…..para luego salir disparados como torpedos hacia la orilla.

Obviamente no paso mucho antes de que los cuatro llegaran a la orilla, rápidamente tomaron la ultima revisión, y se pusieron en posición de carrera.

– no tienen porque hacer eso señores – dijo una chica mirando extrañamente a los cuatro cuando le pidieron que diera la salida – pueden seguir normalmente –

– n.n solo un poco de espíritu deportivo jijiji – comento Yoh

– así es, un extra para divertirnos un poco – agrego Hao

– no le tomara mucho señorita, solo háganos ese favor – continuo Ren

– si, se lo agradeceremos mucho señorita – finalizo Horo.

Ante tales peticiones, la chica no tubo mas que darles el arranque. – en sus marcas...listos...fuera –

Los cuatro salieron disparados en un ultimo esfuerzo, acercándose rápidamente a la meta, donde les esperaba una gran cantidad de publico, algunos concursantes rezagados, y por su puesto, las chicas...ejem..mas Manta jejeje.

A pesar de la humedad de la arena, los pies de los shamanes entraban y salían de ella con relativa facilidad, los 200 m casi no fueron nada, en menos de un minuto ya estaban a centímetros de la meta sin un ganador aparente...atravesando la meta y dejándole la decisión a los jueces...ganándose de paso un gran vitoreo de parte de los presentes.

– jijiji, fue muy divertido – rió Yoh respirando entrecortadamente.

– algo así...jejejeje –dijo Horo.

– insectos, dieron mas pelea de la que creía – comento Hao al lado de los dos.

– buena carrera amigos – termino Ren palmeando la espalda de los gemelos y Horo.

– Atención...atención. ya tenemos los resultados de la carrera – todo quedo en casi completo silencio, incluso la lluvia parecía haberse calmado un poco para dejar oír con claridad – el ganador es...el participante numero 43...¡ Yoh Asakura! – grito finalmente, al mismo tiempo que varios aplausos y porras explotaron ante el nombre del ganador – pase por favor señor Asakura –

– ni modo u.u que se le va a hacer, volviste a ganar –

– el chino tiene razón, pero la próxima vez te ganare hermanito –

– ve por el premio Yoh, - dijo el ainu empujando al aludido al escenario.

– En nombre de la comisión de turismo de isla paraíso – dijo Lin May sonriendo y sosteniendo un objeto metálico – te entrego a ti Yoh Asakura, este trofeo en prueba de tu victoria – pasándole el trofeo – felicidades n.n –

– n.n gracias – respondió el castaño recibiendo el premio...y esquivando un beso que la chica iba a darle en la mejilla, al ver el rostro de confusión de esta, Mr. Simpatía se explico – lo siento, pero no creo que a mi Annita le haga gracia que me deje besar n.nUU -

– entiendo, u.u todos los buenos tienen novia –

– o.o no es mi novia, es mi esposa –

El comentario del castaño hizo que medio mundo quedara callado, la otra mitad diciendo algo así como "cada vez se casan mas jóvenes" y claro...

– u/uUU ese tonto de Yoh, no sabe quedarse callado – una sonrojada rubia miraba al castaño acercarse al grupo.

– o.ó debiste haber traído una chaqueta, o al menos un impermeable Pilika, aun no te mejoras por completo – Ren tomaba el papel de sobre protector con la ainu, que mejor prefirió simplemente asentir y sonreír por el hecho que el chino se preocupara tanto por ella.

– oigan chicas, donde quedo el pequeño Tanma, no estaba con ustedes? –

– ehhh...no, tal vez se aburrió y se fue al hotel n.nUU – respondió Mari – mejor vamos también, que seguro están muy cansados y quien darse un baño y disfrutar de una rica comida verdad? – los chicos no contestaron, pero sus estómagos gruñendo lo hicieron por ellos jejeje, así que se pusieron en camino al hotel.

Mientras tanto...a unos metros de alli, bajo un castillo de arena en forma de pensión ... – T.T la próxima vez me quedo callado ... –

* * *

XDDDD este capitulo me quedo algo largo, pero bueno, supongo que saben quien es el que esta enterrado verdad? XDDD. Mejor pasar a los reviews jejeje.

**Seinko:** jejeje, me referia a la pequeña ausencia que tuve…..cuanto fue, un mes? Mes y medio? XP, bueno, el fic no esta listo, de hecho lo escribo por partes, luego las junto y veo que salio XDDD, muchas gracias por tu review, espero seguir contando con tus comentarios jejejeje.

**yo-chan1:** gracias por tu comentario, XD que te parecio lo que le paso al pequeño Tanma? XP, que tal quedo la competencia, espero seguir contando con tus reviews y leerte por aca otra vez jejeje,

**Sayuri Kino:** jejeje, es bueno saber que no soy el unico con mala memoria….que bueno que te gusten las parejas, ojala que la carrera sea de tu agrado, te agradesco tu comentario, espero seguir contando con el jejejeje.

**Yukiyasha:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, y me alegro mucho que hayas agregado este fic a tu lista de favoritos jejeje, espero leerte por aquí seguido, y seguir contando con tu review.

**Sele-chan & Alejandro:** Ya se les extrañaba por aca jejeje, como siempre es agradable leerlos, oye Sele o.oU si Alejandro ya desperto XD, te encargo que le agradescas de mi parte jejeje, espero seguir contando con su comentario.

Bueno, hasta aquí llego este capitulo, si tienen algun comentario, duda, sugerencia, o señalamiento de horrorgrafia (demos gracias al auto corrector XDDD) pues para eso es el boton de alli abajo jejeje.


	12. Disfrutando de la playa

"Disfrutando de la playa"

La competencia quedo en el pasado, y los rivales se convirtieron de nuevo en amigos del alma, la tensión bajo y la tranquilidad se respiraba en el aire. Después de una noche de merecido descanso, el grupo de vacacionistas tan conocidos por ustedes los que amablemente leen este fic, disfrutan de su desayuno en completa paz…..

– o.ó hermano, ese era mi panecillo –

– muy lenta hermanita, muy lenta….auch…¬¬ porque me pegas tiburón?... – mira su mano vacía – devuélveme eso o.o –

– ja, no seas tonto Hoto Hoto, - le da el panecillo a Pilika – es de ella no tuyo –

– n.n gracias Ren –

– Hay si, gracias Ren…¬¬ yo te trataba de hacer un favor, no conocías a mi hermana cuando era niña, si sigue comiendo así se va a poner como globo otra vez……OW…..O.o Pilika….baja eso….no no….NOOOO PIEDAD! –

…..Nuevamente….olviden lo que había dicho….

– jijijiji –

– ya te habías tardado ¬¬ -

– o.o porque lo dices Hao? –

– simplemente porque…..o.O no creen que tal vez debamos detener a la chica azul antes de que asesine al idiota?-

– para nada – respondió cierta Itako bebiendo tranquilamente su te matinal.

– T.T pobrecito – agrego una preocupada pelirosada - …..es normal que lo huesos se doblen de esa forma? –

– hola chicos –

– Manta, n.n amigo mio, donde te habías metido, no te veía desde….que te paso? –

– pues veras……- el pequeño callo inmediatamente al sentir un escalofrió por toda la columna vertebral….al principio creyó era porque seguía mojado…pero el hecho de que algunas miradas se posaron diabólicamente en el ….y los recuerdos algo borrosos del porque se encontraba cubierto de arena, mojado, y con un cangrejo adornando su cabeza como sombrero…..le decían que era por otra cosa – no lo se….debí haberme quedado dormido en la playa –

– o.o ohh….bueno, suele pasar jijiji –

– voy a darme un baño… -.- creo que mejor los veré después…… wow…..no creo que eso sea físicamente posible – exclamo al ver donde estaba Horo Horo –

– no mira….si inclinas un poco tu cabeza hacia la izquierda puedes ver como lo hizo – señalo la itako mirando sin mucho interés la escena .

– O.o cierto….bueno…mejor me voy, nos vemos luego –

– adiós Tanma – un pequeño grito de "me llamo Manta y lo sabes bien" se escucho a lo lejos – bien, parece que ya calmo su instinto asesino –

– -w- bien, que tienen pensado hacer hoy? – pregunto una alegre Pilika acercándose a la mesa seguida por un Ren que mantenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

– mmm…pues a mi gustaría ir a nadar un poco al mar n.n es el primer día desde que llegamos que hay sol –

– buen punto ¬¬…y con este clima es posible que sea el último –

– nOn siii…ya quería probarme el traje de baño que compre antes de venir – exclamo Pilika.

– será divertido…..n.n si, muy divertido – la mesa quedo en silencio total ante la alegre respuesta de la Itako- ¬¬ que, yo también puedo disfrutar de las vacaciones ¿no? –

– yo digo que son otra vez las hormonas – dijo Hao en voz baja para Mari, que respondió con una pequeña risa.

– pero si vamos a ir será ahora mismo ò.ó así que prepárense y los quiero afuera a la voz de ya – un poco de la antigua Anna salio a flote en ese instante, haciendo que todos se levantaran de la mesa - y levanten al idiota de origami del suelo, que no es basurero – finalizo la itako retirándose del lugar.

* * *

Poco después, vemos al conocido grupo frente a las olas, disfrutando del pacífico paisaje….y claro….arrojando a incautos al mar … 

– jajajaja, ahora si el tiburón regreso al agua – exclamo divertido el ainu al ver al chino empapado.

– no seas infantil hermano o.ó ….. pero….XDDD te ves muy gracioso Ren – claro que pensó muy diferente cuando el aludido la jalo al agua con el.

– jejeje –

– >.o malo…..¬¬ quiero venganza –

– inténtalo, - ante el reto del chino, la chica peliazulada le lanzo agua, iniciando así una pequeña pero entretenida batalla marina.

– de acuerdo….eso no era lo que tenia en mente – dijo con enfado Horo Horo viendo el paisaje…. – oigan chicos….chicos? – miro hacia todos lados y encontró las siluetas de los futuros padres dentro del agua, un poco mas retirados de la orilla al parecer también cayendo dentro del juego de la ainu – ya mejor me callo … - suspiro resignado, cuando sintió que alguien jalaba de su brazo.

– te molestaría acompañarme?….quería ir a donde enseñan a esquiar…pero no quiero ir sola –

– claro Tamao, n.n vamos – respondió el ainu – ejem……Hao, Mari…quieren venir?–

– ustedes vayan tortolos, yo me quiero asolear un poco – respondió la rubia recostada sobre una toalla.

– jejeje, Mari tiene razón, este clima tan loco no nos lo permitirá otro día –

– como quieran, nos veremos luego –

– seguro no quieres bronceador? –

– no te preocupes, años de estar con el EDF me dieron protección natural, además, esta nublado, no me pasara nada – respondió el shaman de fuego recostándose también.

* * *

El tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte, y para infortunio de todos, en vacaciones la regla parece seguirse incluso mas estrechamente, las horas pasaron y el atardecer ya anunciaba el termino del día. 

– cof cof ….. malditas olas, por su culpa tengo arena hasta donde no quiero decir – dijo la futura madre que se veía bastante agotada.

– jijiji, pero no puedes negar que nos divertimos Annita –

– mmmm…no lo niego, pero eso no quiere decir que no me haya cansado, mejor será irnos al hotel, quiero quitarme toda la arena antes de cenar –

– seria bueno avisarles? – pregunto viendo hacia los demás – parece que están muy entretenidos –

– no creo, ya están suficientemente grandecitos como para que los este cuidando, si tu quieres quedarte tambien puedes hacerlo – respondió tomando sus cosas, pero antes de que las cargara bien, el castaño las retiro de sus manos.

– no seria lo mismo si no estas tu n.n –

– ¬/¬ tonto –

* * *

– jajajajaja, fue muy divertido verdad? – 

– si muy divertido –

– te veías muy gracioso gritando por ayuda antes de que iniciáramos n.n –

– 9/9 no te burles Tamao –

– de acuerdo de acuerdo, no lo haré mas, te lo prometo n.n….. por ahora el que no lo mencione depende de cómo te portes ji – el peliazul se quedo plasmado, escucho mal o la tímida pelirosada se estaba burlando de el?...bueno, que se le iba a hacer…además, para el ainu, la sonrisa maliciosa le quedaba muy bien a Tamamura.

– hermano, ya se estaban tardando, donde estaban? ¬u¬ -

– esquiando, solo que tardamos un poco mas de lo previsto –

– si claro –

– cállate tiburón asalta cunas –ante el comentario el pobre chino solo atino a sonrojarse al igual que la peliazul, murmurando un "idiota cabeza de puercoespín" por lo bajo.

– XD hola chicos, ya están listos? XD – los demás miraron extrañados a la rubia que se carcajeaba sin ninguna pena.

– nos perdimos de algo? – pregunto el chino algo fastidiado por la incesante risa.

– XD es que…XD es que….XD tienen que verlo ustedes – respondió señalando a un lugar……y que lugar…..cerca de donde se encontraban estaba Hao….absoluta y total mente rojo del frente, lo que ocasionaba que su espalda se viera demasiado pálida en comparación, además, el destino no conforme con eso, había hecho que el shaman de fuego se asoleara con gafas para el sol, lo que ocasiono un antifaz natural alrededor de sus ojos.

……… (agregar aquí si es posible una pausa dramática XP)

– JAJAJAJAJA – estallaron al unísono 5 voces conocidas ( y algunos mirones pasajeros –

– pero…pero…XD parece un camarón mal preparado – soltó de pronto el ainu.

– y … y…XD no puedo decir mas esto es demasiado – dijo la pelirosa uniéndose a el.

– no puede…no puede ser XD tanta risa debe ser ilegal –

– Pilika…creo que lo ilegal debería ser tanta ridiculez XD – molestar a Hao parecía el deporte favorito del momento, ya que la ainu y el chino se unieron en los comentarios, y Mari seguía riendo al igual que uno que otro turista, (que por cierto, algunos tomaban fotos).

– terminaron? – respondió el gemelo mayor bastante molesto – porque si es así ya debemos irnos – aunque nadie dijo nada, todos lo siguieron al hotel…..aun muriéndose de risa –

* * *

El sonido del agua cayendo y mojándola por completo, era algo que la relajaba, sin contar el alivio de liberarse de la molesta arena, efectivamente, la itako se sentía en paz. ...Bajo un poco su mirada saliendo de su pensamiento, llevando sus manos a su vientre…por lógica, aun no se notaba el cambio a simple vista…pero para ella, que conocía su cuerpo perfectamente si era evidente la diferencia y la llevaba a pensar mas a fondo…..a pesar de los constantes mareos, a pesar de los malestares propios de su estado, y a sabiendas de que apenas empezaba, aun así disfrutaba a sobremanera de todo, y aunque seguramente extrañaría ese sentimiento algún día…. 

– estoy impaciente por conocerte – dijo mas para si misma que para nadie mas…

–, entonces ya somos dos – la rubia se congelo al oír la voz tan conocida por ella detrás suyo – aunque…mmm….o.o posiblemente se puedan contar como tres jijijiji –

– 0/0 Yoh?. Que estas haciendo aquí, que no ves que me estoy bañando? – pregunto la exaltada itako al ver a su esposo en la misma situación que ella (entiéndase por favor que sin nada arriba XD ).

– yo?..pues también quería bañarme n.n –

– no podías esperar? –

– nop… - ante el rostro de enfado parcial de la itako el castaño continuo – o.ó no deberías enojarte tanto Annita, te vas a arrugar –

La gota que derramo el vaso, Anna se alisto para proporcionar uno de sus ya conocidos tratamientos a su "querido esposo" cuando la humedad ocasionó que resbalara…afortunadamente el shaman la atrapó a tiempo, evitando su caída.

– pero debo decir que te ves muy bonita cuando te enojas jijiji –

– ¬/¬ siempre tienes que ser tan cursi? -

– sip nn – agrego el castaño de forma infantil, y al ver que su acción solo ocasionó que la itako girara su cabeza hacia otro lado, el shaman decidió tomar otro camino, tomando la barbilla de la itako con su mano derecha, y besándola suavemente.

A pesar de que al inicio se sorprendió, Anna no tardo en reaccionar, su cerebro le decía que simple y sencillamente lo mandara a volar…pero su cuerpo no quiso obedecer, ya que en menos de nada, ella también participaba de lleno en el beso, abrazando al castaño por el cuello y acercándolo por fin a la ducha para que también se mojara.

No importando las veces que se repitiera lo mismo, siempre mostraban el nerviosismo propio del primer beso…..siempre procuraban además recorrer el contorno del otro, memorizando y archivando en su memoria cada segmento de su cuerpo a través de sus manos, recordando anteriores encuentros, e imaginando que hacer después…..

Sin embargo, como suele suceder, la falta de aire ocasionó su separación…juntando sus frentes mientras se recuperaban al menos vagamente…

– creo que … - comenzó la itako de manera dulce….- termine mi baño – eso no se lo esperaba el gemelo menor…..claro que además hubiera sido mejor para el shaman si ella no se hubiera quitado ocasionando que cayera de bruces contra la tina de baño

– ¿eh? – dijo algo….(bastante) atontado aun debido al calor (del agua, no crean que de otra cosa XD) mientras miraba a la futura madre secarse y dejar la toalla en su lugar y se dirigía a la puerta sin nada mas que con lo que vino al mundo (bueno, no exactamente ¿verdad? XP).

– mira, te lo voy a dejar muy claro – el castaño se levanto de golpe al escuchar el tono de la itako – voy a contar hasta 5 y si para cuando termine no me has alcanzado, entonces me veré obligada a no poner tanto de mi parte como tengo pensado hacer –termino guiñándole un ojo y saliendo del lugar, comenzando su lenta cuenta regresiva.

2 fueron los que se necesitaron para que Yoh saliera del shock, menos de 1 para que se secara y saliera…y bueno….los números salieron sobrando.

(N. de A: me parece que es mejor dejar esta escena aquí…..wow supongo que el escalofrió significó que mínimo una persona pensó algo malo para mi pobre persona, así que antes de desatar la furia asesina de alguien, mejor me explicare, esto lo puse ya que ustedes lo pidieron, sin embargo, como tal vez se note, jamás e escrito un lemon o algo parecido, así que creo que es lo mejor dejarlo aquí por ahora, ya veremos luego que hacer, disculpen la interrupción de la historia, continuamos jejejeje)

* * *

– esos dos ya se tardaron bastante o.ó – 

– la señorita Pilika tiene razón, yo ya tengo hambre y no deberíamos comenzar sin ellos –

– aquí lo único que hay es camarón jejeje –

– ¬¬ sigue con eso y te calcinare el cuerpo entero Hoto Hoto –

– le llamare al cuarto – dijo el menor de los Tao sacando su celular – mas les vale al menos estar listos para bajar…. – (insertar aquí por favor, la imagen de un teléfono desconectado sobre una mesa, con un fondo del matrimonio Asakura en una situación que prefiero dejar a su criterio XD) – no hay tono….debe ser algún error en la línea – dijo mirando hacia la mesa….donde encontró las miradas de sus amigos diciéndole algo – de acuerdo de acuerdo, iré por ellos – un general "gracias" fue pronunciado en la mesa (algunos en tono hipócrita jejeje pero aun así agradeciendo)

Subió al ultimo piso, con cara de cargar con mundo y medio sobre los hombros, pero ni modo, así eran las cosas, que se le iba a hacer.

– Oye Ren, espérame o.ó que no me escuchaste te vengo gritando desde antes que entraras al ascensor –

– lo lamento Pilika, no te escuche –

– bueno, mas te vale, ¬¬ porque parecía que querías ignorarme –

– no saques conclusiones – dijo recargándose en la pared – mejor llama tu, contigo no hay peligro si Anna esta de mal humor, eres su amiga –

– si pero no me salvo siempre o-o - se acerco y toco la puerta…sin recibir respuesta….- mejor nos vamos, no hay nadie – el chino se acerco a la puerta y llamo otra vez.

– demonios, seguro están dormidos. – dijo girando la perilla – esta abierto, que raro, - dijo abriendo la puerta y……..cerrándola velozmente al escuchar algo – O.o…… -

– o/o tu no crees que ellos? –

– no quiero saberlo, créeme – sentensio dando vuelta y comenzando a caminar para marcharse del lugar.

Por un lado, agradecía a los grandes espíritus por apiadarse de su inocente mente ( inocente? ¬¬ si como no), y de si mismo, ya que te haber entrado no solo habría visto algo que no quería ni imaginar, sino que hubiera pasado con Pilika junto a el, y no solo eso, si Anna se hubiera dado cuenta…..bueno….mejor no pensarlo…

Pero…por otro lado… ¿Por qué no se lo avisaron de otra forma que no fuera…..ese sonido?

– "_porque alguien allá arriba nos odia?"_….." no hables, te lo advierto" -

* * *

Y bien, que les pareció este capitulo?...espero que bueno jejeje, como ven, esta vez tome sus sugerencias y agregué algo mas de acción para los futuros padres, y según como sea recibido, ya veré que pueda pasar XP …pero por ahora, dejare el capitulo aquí. 

Para la próxima vez la historia dará un salto de tiempo nuevamente, entrando por fin al segundo trimestre de la Itako, así que habrá mas detalles nuevos jejeje, pero por ahora, se los dejo en secreto.

**akari-aoi:** jejejeje, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me parece muy bien que mi historia te parezca divertida, y créeme XD, entiendo lo que dices acerca de que te vean raro cuando ríes frente a la Pc, bueno, espero seguir contando con tu comentario.

**Sayuri Kino:** que bien que te gustara la carrera, porque tube que resistir los impulsos de ocasionar un accidente donde todos terminaran malheridos y en el hospital muaajajaja…..ya, cálmate cálmate shadow….XP…bueno, muchas gracias por tu comentario, y espero seguir leyéndote por acá.

**Seinko:** Hola de nuevo, siempre es un gusto tenerte por acá jejeje, que bien que te agradara el final de la carrera jejeje, como viste, espero que este capitulo satisfaga un poco tus ganas por YohXAnna jejeje, algo leve, pero espero sea de tu agrado, nuevamente te agradezco tu comentario, y espero seguir viéndote por aca.

**Yukiyasha:** Hola, jejejeje, eres la primera a quien me toca responder su primer review XDD así que también estoy feliz jejeje, respecto a tu pregunta, soy hombre (y planeo seguir siéndolo XDD) bueno, agradezco tu comentario, y espero seguir contando con el.

**Hikaru-Anna-Asakura:** Hello! How are you? Hope you're fine, XDDDD, bueno, no te preocupes por no dejar review, no importa, o.ó pero que no vuelva a pasar XDDD, naa, broma broma, como siempre, muchas gracias por tu comentario, y espero seguir contando con el.

**Cheza A-Sakura** Hola, mucho gusto el tenerte por acá XD, me alegra que sea de tu agrado esta historia, que bien que te gusten las parejas jejeje, en siguientes capítulos habrá mas de ellas XDD, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero leerte de nuevo por acá

**Kakiyu-chan** Hola estamos en confianza, dime shadow el hao es formalismo XDDD, esta vez puse algo mas de la pareja YohXAnna, espero sea de tu agrado, seguiré practicando y ya veremos luego si pongo algo mas XD, bueno, gracias por tu comentario ojala y te vea de nuevo por acá.

Bueno, por ahora me despido, ya saben, cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia, para eso es el botón de aquí abajo XD.


	13. Tan solo el inicio

"Tan solo el inicio"

Días de verano….. calurosos, abrumadores, incómodos…..en días así, las personas siempre tratan de refrescarse con algo….alguna soda fría, un helado, al menos una botella de agua a temperatura adecuada, incluso hay algunos mas desesperados que intentan meterse en el refrigerador (basado en una experiencia personal XP)…en días como esos, es lógico que el humor de las personas no sea tan agradable como uno mismo desearía….

– muy buenos días a todos, como pasaron la noche –

….Ooook …nuevamente creo que diré…..no tomen en cuenta lo que dije

La cocina quedo en silencio, y todos los presentes giraron a encontrar al portador de tan alegre saludo, y no, se equivocan, no era Horo, ni Tamao, tampoco Yoh y mucho menos la ainu, ellos estaban como todos solemos estar a las 7 a.m…..medio dormidos…así que¿Quién es?...pues…

– O.o esteee…te sientes bien Annita? –

– claro, porque no habría estarlo Yoh n.n – ahora si que todos mejor prefirieron alejarse de la itako, era la hora mas temida por los habitantes de la pensión, ya que a esa hora Anna estaba de peor humor, y ahora…estaba allí, delante de ellos, con una radiante sonrisa, totalmente despierta, arreglada y con una taza en la mano…. alguno que otro podría jurar que había un fondo de luces detrás de ella…¿algo les parece mal en la escena?...exacto, que estamos hablando de Anna

– que tiene la taza? –

– solo un poco de te, porque lo preguntas Pilika? –

Con eso una de las teorías en la cabeza de la ainu, y de otros mas, se había descartado, las otras eran como, Anna suplantada por alienígenas….Anna suplantada por alguna agencia del gobierno o que simplemente se habia vuelto loca y que pronto alguno de ellos aparecería descuartizado en algún lugar de la pensión…bueno, con eso se imaginan por donde iban las teorías de los shamanes.

– porque tan alegre? –

– y porque no? – respondió la rubia sentándose a la mesa – por primera vez en meses no tengo dolor de cabeza, no me siento mareada y no he tenido que devolver lo que comí ayer, así que hoy…estoy totalmente tranquila –

– jijijiji, que bueno que te sientas bien Annita –

Después de un delicioso desayuno proporcionado por Tamao, y de que los presentes se encontraran formalmente en el mundo de los vivos (XDD o sea ya bien despiertos).

– mejor seria que Fausto te hiciera una revisión, solo por si acaso –

– no te preocupes, estoy mejor que bien…peero, tienes razón –

– cambiando de tema, yo me retiro, y Pilika, mejor estés lista porque las clases empiezan en 10 minutos – dijo Ren levantándose de su lugar.

– n.n claro –

* * *

Como posiblemente recuerden, el menor de los Tao le prometió a Pilika enseñarle a conducir, y aunque después trato de retractarse, la ainu utilizo la táctica mas temida por novios, padres, tíos, hermanos mayores, y de hecho por medio mundo, así es, estoy hablando de la temible……..mirada de cachorro herido y solitario bajo la lluvia……(no me vean así, saben de que hablo, estoy seguro que la conocen, o se las han hecho, o la han hecho pero de que la conocen, la conocen XD)y el pobre chino no pudo mas que poner fecha, y si, la fecha llego y el chino es oficialmente profesor de manejo.

– estoy lista – dijo la peliazul acercándose al auto y al chino en cuestión, quien la recibió tranquilamente con un corto beso en los labios.

– bueno, sube n.n –

Supongo que lo venían venir, sin embargo aun así lo diré, estos dos han estado saliendo desde hace tiempo, mas formalmente desde que regresaron del viaje y si, a pesar de que van a pasos de bebe, (no, saquen eso de su mente, aun no jejeje) su relación va muy bien, para alegría de los habitantes de la pensión que se habían cansado de que ambos trataran inútilmente de ocultarlo, porque admitámoslo, se veía venir desde el capitulo uno.

– muy bien, hazlo como habíamos practicado – instruyo el chino mientras la chica acomodaba su lugar para hacer mas cómodo el manejo, revisaba los espejos y se ponía el cinturón – bien, ahora ya sabes que hacer – la chica encendió el auto, y coloco la reversa para salir – bien, muy bien –

– o.o no es tan difícil…creo que podré aprender pronto –

– eso creo, ahora, vamos a dar una vuelta para que te acostumbres –

– a donde vamos –

– donde quieras, yo solo vengo de pasajero, tu relájate, mantén tu vista atenta y disfruta el viaje – con esas palabras, vemos un auto alejarse de la pensión a una marcha lenta.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la pensión parece que hay algo bastante peculiar…

– O.o que quieren que? – dos chicos miraban lo que tenían enfrente con bastante sorpresa.

– queremos que cocinen – simple y directo, Mari fue directo al grano.

– porque? –

– n.n ustedes fueron los que quisieron apostar contra nosotras, así que eso escogimos joven Horo Horo –

De acuerdo, algunas pequeñas explicaciones antes de continuar, a pesar de que medio mundo se había enterado de que había mas que una chispa entre la pelirosa y el peliazul, y de que ambos también lo habían aceptado, ellos lo mantenían al margen, al menos frente a los demás, porque…bueno, digamos que cuando estaban solos no se molestaban en lo mas mínimo en ocultar nada…pero, por el momento no entremos en detalles.

– pero… yo como no cocino .. –

– yo ni hace mil años cocinaba –

– pero ustedes perdieron, así que o lo hacen, o vamos a decirles a todos ya saben que n.n – ahora si ambos shamanes sudaron frió – así que deben hacerlo, mmm…¿Por cuánto tiempo estará bien Mari?-

– yo digo mínimo una semana ¬u¬ -

– mm….no creo, eso no seria justo – ambos chicos agradecieron internamente a quien sea que se hubiera apiadado de ellos allá arriba por eso….- n.n mejor que sean dos semanas – dos mandíbulas golpearon de lleno el suelo a modo de sorpresa, mientras que la rubia simplemente sonreía aprobatoriamente.

– muy buena idea Tamao, y mejor que empiecen pronto, porque aunque Anna este de buen humor, ustedes saben que eso puede cambiar así que…suerte.

– pero…pero…pero – ambos chicos miraban indefensos como sus ejecutoras salían de la cocina con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

– te das cuenta que esto es tu culpa ¿verdad Hoto Hoto? –

– T.T ni lo digas por favor….momento. tu también tuviste mucho que ver o.ó –

– cállate, mejor será empezar o sino nos ira mal…… -

– sabes por donde empezar ¿no? –

– ni idea ….¿y tu? – Horo Horo negó con la cabeza – bueno…que tan difícil puede ser – dijo poniéndose un delantal que estaba a su alcance - ¬¬ di algo, y te cocino a ti – sentencio al ver la reacción de su amigo.

– no dije nada… - respondió el ainu…aunque por dentro reía incontrolablemente al ver la imagen del shaman mas temido en mas de mil años vestido con un delantal rosa ( recordemos que la cocina es generalmente territorio de la pelirosa XD) aunque luego prefirió calmarse al ver que el que le tocaba a el, tenia a parte del color rosa…bueno…un enorme corazón rojo en el centro..

* * *

Bueno, mientras ellos tratan de cocinar, seria bueno echarles una mirada a los futuros padres, que se encontraban en el improvisado aunque bien equipado consultorio de Fausto.

La itako se encontraba en estos momentos recuperando la compostura después de su revisión, habían tomado un par de muestras de sangre y Fausto les daba indicaciones.

– bueno….mm..creo que eso será todo doña Anna – dijo el doctor dándole unos papeles a su enfermera y esposa, Elisa.

– gracias Fausto…y…¿Cómo ves todo?...sin problemas? – pregunto la itako con la preocupación y curiosidad propios de una madre primeriza, a su lado el castaño mostraba un semblante parecido.

– no se preocupen, todo va muy bien, de hecho la noto muy sana doña Anna, solo le tomamos algo de sangre para las pruebas de rutina, pero se ve muy bien, todo progresando con normalidad – la pareja se relajo y se alegro visiblemente ante ese comentario – ahora solo deberá prepararse para los meses siguientes –

– ¿Cómo?-

– mmmm…..bueno, en los próximos meses comenzaran los cambios físicos, los fluidos comenzaran a acumularse en ciertas zonas, tal vez se canse mas fácilmente, y además es probable que como su cuerpo comienza a dar mas nutrientes al bebe suceda algún desmayo ocasional, en fin, todo lo normal – la expresión en el rostro de la itako no indicaba que a ella le pareciera normal – ah, una cosa mas, debe de dejar de tomar te al menos hasta que se lo indique –

– ¿Qué? – pregunto la itako mas pálida de lo normal…..mucho mas pálida.

– bueno, el te contiene mucha cafeína, y es mejor que lo deje al menos por ahora – ahora si la itako tenia un tic en el ojo, primero sus galletas, ahora su te, no podría probar en mucho tiempo su bebida preferida….tan bien que había empezado el día.

– Annita o.o?..estas bien – pregunto el castaño pasando su mano por enfrente de la rubia, ya que esta tenia la mirada perdida – o.o Anna respo…… X.X – si respondió, pero no de la forma que el shaman hubiera deseado, mejor dicho, la futura madre se habría desquitado con lo primero que vio…la mano de su esposo, para no entrar mucho en detalles, solo digamos que Anna realizo una llave y un lanzamiento digno de un peleador profesional…y el castaño estaba incrustado en una pared.

– Elisa, creo que necesitaremos algunas vendas o.oU –

* * *

Saltemos algunas horas, en la pensión ya se encontraban reunidos cuatro personas…….

– entonces…que paso? – la pelirosa no daba crédito a lo que veía.

– que no sabemos cocinar …. – respondió Horo Horo…y lo dicho estaba lejos de la verdad, no solo no sabían cocinar, eran un desastre total…

Las papas que intentaron asar rodaron por el suelo y casi se podría decir que rebotaron mejor que una pelota de tenis….la carne no solo se quemo, se calcino y no dejo ni cenizas, y además, por físicamente imposible que pudiera parecer, los huevos casi incendiaron la cocina,(nuevamente, basado en una experiencia personal XP) de no haber sido por la oportuna llegada de koloro, que fue utilizada como extintor.

– nunca dijeron que cocinar fuera tan difícil –

– y peligroso – agrego Hao sosteniendo….¿la cena? …bueno, llámenle como quieran.

– mejor pedimos una pizza….o dos…- dijo la rubia mirando el resultado de la apuesta, los dos shamanes solo suspiraron esperanzados de que terminaran con su agonía – seria razonable por el bien común, no dejar a estos dos cocinar otra vez – cascadas de lagrimas de felicidad remplazaron los ojos de ambos chicos.

– pero debido a eso, deberán hacer lo que nosotras les digamos por dos semanas y sin replicar¿entendido? – dijo la pelirosa señalando a los ya no tan aliviados shamanes, que murmuraron algo como "y que diferencia habrá con la rutina de siempre".

Afortunadamente, la puerta se abrió en ese momento, revelando una escena algo extraña, Pilika llorando a mares a Ren tratando de consolarla sin ningún éxito.

– que paso? – pregunto preocupado el ainu, ya que sabia que su hermana estaba aprendiendo a conducir y temía lo peor.

– T.T soy una asesina, - fue la respuesta de la ainu, que comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza (si eso era posible)

– que pasa? – pregunto la rubia entrando al lugar…los demás prefirieron ignorar que a su lado el castaño tenia un brazo y la cabeza vendados, ya que había algo mas importante por ahora.

– eso queremos saber – respondió Mari, acercándose a la desconsolada chica que repetía lo mismo una y otra vez.

– Explica – sentencio la itako señalando al chino

– bueno ..ejem…verán – dijo con una enorme gota de sudor en la frente – lo que paso fue que –

FLASH BACK------

– lo haces muy bien Pilika –

El auto recorría tranquilamente algún camino a las afueras de la ciudad, la ainu se había acostumbrado al manejo del vehiculo y lo hacia confiadamente y a una velocidad moderada, en fin, la chica tenia talento para eso.

– n/n no es para tanto –

– no, lo digo en serio, a mi me tomo mucho conducir como tu lo haces –

En fin, el camino siguió sin ningún tipo de contratiempo, solo alguna que otra indicación extra o algún halago por parte del chino….eso fue hasta que….

– 0.0 que,que fue eso? – pregunto consternada la ainu al sentir que golpeaba algo, así que detuvo el auto para averiguar.

– tranquila, debió haber sido una roca o…- el chino miro hacia atrás y descubrió el causante…- si…una roca, solo eso jejeje, mejor continuemos –

– 0.0 una roca con….orejas blancas…y …colita? – pregunto la ainu mirando por el retrovisor.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK---

– T.T soy una asesina –

– después de eso..bueno….así a estado –

– tranquilízate Pilika, posiblemente ya estaba así cuando sucedió – dijo la rubia en tono alentador hacia su amiga.

– si, ella tiene mucha razón señorita Pilika, no debe pensar lo peor –

– es verdad, eso pasa muy a menudo, tal vez el conejo estaba así desde hace días y tu solo tomaste la culpa – la peliazul parecía estarse tranquilizando.

– o también…era alguna coneja y dejaste a algunas crías huérfanas…. –

– ……. –

Ahora si que la ainu estallo en llanto total, y los demás estallaron en reclamos contra su hermano, afortunadamente para el ainu (y para los vecinos amantes del silencio XD) el teléfono sonó, y el castaño fue a contestar.

– Pensión de las Aguas Termales Funbari, habla Yoh Asakura, en que puedo ayudarle? - un momento de silencio siguió al amable saludo del shaman – hola Jun como estas? …no te preocupes,..ahora te lo paso n.n…es para ti Ren – dijo extendiéndole el teléfono al aludido.

– hola?..si hermana…si hermana….no hermana…no hermana…si los recibieron – la itako sudo frió al pensar en algún otro posible regalo de la mayor de los hermanos Tao – no te preocupes….de acuerdo dime…no…no me alterare…dime…………………………….¿QUE MI PADRE QUIERE QUEEEEEEEE? – grito después de un momento de silencio, poniéndose pálido…que digo pálido, Fausto se vería bronceado junto a el en ese momento

Los presentes saltaron de su lugar del susto, y algunas personas cercanas se preguntaron que habría sido ese grito.

– ok….ok…si…si…adios…- finalizo colgando el teléfono, aun con un expresión de velorio y girando hacia sus amigos, que esperaban una explicación – yo. Necesito estar solo – con esto se retiro del lugar, dejando la duda en la mente de los presentes.

* * *

Adivinaron, sep, los dejare en suspenso jejeje

Bueno, en este capitulo comenzó el segundo trimestre, y como pueden ver la itako ya esta al tanto de lo que le puede pasar, la ainu se siente culpable como pocos (tengamos en cuenta que es hermana de un chico que bien podría compararse con green peace XD)…y Ren..bueno…jejeje

Para los próximos capítulos tengo un par de ases bajo la manga que estoy seguro no muchos se esperan jejeje…ah, ahora que lo recuerdo, aprovechare este pequeño espacio para aclarar algo, en la línea del tiempo de este fic, el primer mes fue en el mes de marzo y en estos momentos están en junio, eso lo aclaro solo para futuras referencias…esto es porque por diversos motivos, no tengo idea de en que mes nació Hanna (de hecho no se si se mencione en algún lado) sin embargo, en este caso no creo que sea de mucha relevancia porque…..bueno, no entrare en detalles jejeje..

**akari-aoi:** Hola, que bueno que te gusto el detalle de Hao a las brasas jejeje, honestamente eso se me ocurrió al ultimo momento, ya que al principio solo pensaba que lloviera o algo así, pero preferí que quedara como helado napolitano, XP…te agradezco tu comentario y espero volver a leerte por acá.

**Cheza A-Sakura:** Que bien que te haya gustado, espero que este capitulo de deje con mas ganas de mas jejeje, te agradezco tu comentario y espero seguir contando con el.

**Thami:** WoW….bueno, muchas gracias por tu comentario, es la primera vez que me dejan uno completamente en otro idioma, espero seguir contando con tu comentario por aca jejeje.

**Sayuri Hisuka:** jejeje, es verdad, el capitulo anterior solo fue para cerrar las vacaciones, solo para divertir (a los lectores y a los personajes jejeje) fue algo así como un….no se como llamarlo, pero fue un capitulo de cierre para el primer trimestre de la itako, y en este vemos el inicio del segundo jejeje, espero seguir contando con tu comentario, muchas gracias por tu review

**OOKANI:** Hola, jejeje, perdón por la tardanza pero últimamente tenia el mundo encima (literalmente porque por andar buscando cosas para un desfile en una bodega…me callo un globo terráqueo encima XD) en este fic las situaciones chistosas serán como las baterías del conejito: siguen y siguen y siguen jejeje,….ok ok, mal chiste, lo se….gracias por tu apoyo, como dije, si quedo satisfecho con el resultado, ten por seguro que subiré algo lemon para la historia…y no te preocupes, no me molestaría, de hecho me alegraría bastante, también me gustaría conocerte jejeje, bueno, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero seguir contando con el.

**Sele-chan & Alejandro:** Que milagro que vienen por acá, ya los extrañaba jejeje, pobre de ti, solo me queda decirte wow…..que resistencia tienes como para seguir cuerda después de 16 días sin energía….wow….jejeje, lo de Hao, aunque me de pena decirlo, esta basado en algo que me paso a mi XP….cuando estaba escribiendo me acorde y me dije porque no, vamos a ponerlo..y pues allí quedo jejeje….muchas gracias por su comentario, espero seguir contando con el y leerlos por aquí mas a menudo.

**Hikaru-Anna-Asakura:** Naaa, solo se ingles porque tengo que saber, jejeje, que bueno que te gustara el YohXAnna…y te aseguro que pronto habrá mas, junto con otras parejas jejeje, no digo que sea lemon pero habrá mas jejeje. Y sep, seguro que Ren se traumo y de aquí en delante se asegurara de que si por algún motivo los futuros padres no contestan es por una buen razón XP….bueno, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero seguir contando con el.

**Kakiyu-chan:** Que bien que te guste el romance que se ve en la historia jejeje, oye, por cierto, supongo que leíste mi comentario pero aprovecho de nuevo para felicitarte por tu historia me pareció interesante, muchas gracias por tu comentario espero seguir leyendote por aquí.

**Seinko:** jejeje, pues que bueno que te haya gustado, ya que lo esperabas desde hace tiempo verdad?...y no te preocupes habrá mas escenas con la pareja, y como dije, hay posibilidades de que alguna sea lemon jejeje, en cuanto a lo que escucho Ren…bueno….lo dejo a tu imaginación pero solo imagina esto….necesitaron desconectar el teléfono y aun así se olvidaron de cerrar la puerta…así que ya te imaginaras por donde va lo que escucho….bueno, espero seguir contando con tu comentario, muchas gracias por tu review.

Bueno, me despido por ahora, pero como dicen en una película de hace 20 años…."I´ll be back" XDDD


	14. Proximo paso

"Próximo paso"

El menor de los Tao caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, sin un rumbo predeterminado, con una expresión que estaba entre una de funeral y una de haber visto un fantas…..ejem…algo que no se esta acostumbrado a ver.

– como podré salir de esta….mejor dicho como podré decírselo…..lo tomara bien?…._"o si, es seguro que hasta haga una fiesta y baile durante horas….en caso de que no lo notaras….fue sarcasmo…hola….hola? …aquí una conciencia tratando de molestar a un cabeza de antena….hola?...wow…de veras que estas mal…ni siquiera es divertido insultarte"_…"por favor, ahora no" …_" te doy un consejo….tal vez podrías fingir estar en coma por unos…no se….10..20 años, dicen que los hospitales han mejorado mucho su atención a los vegetales"_…"la peor parte no es que dijeras esa estupidez…sino que la estoy considerando" – el monologo interior del chino siguió por minutos, tal vez horas quien sabe.

Siguió así, sin saber ni donde estaba, ni a donde iba, ni cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando, lo único que sabia era que había muchos árboles para su gusto, y que….

– AHHHH…– grito sacando su cuchilla de algún lugar aun por determinar y ….bueno…tan solo digamos que la escena no le parecería graciosa al ainu.

Siguió deforestando el lugar…….ejem…quiero decir desquitando un poco su ira de manera racional jejeje, por un poco mas, hasta que el sonido de algo cayendo capto su atención.

– O.o –

– que dem…0.0 uno de los zombis de la dinastía?…hijo de…tu fuiste quien le dijo a padre ¿no es cierto? –

El pobre tipo gris tenía problemas…en primer lugar..no tenia boca con la cual dar una excusa y sabia que Ren seria capaz de hacerle una a la medida…en segundo, no tenia excusa…en tercero, el hecho de traer cámaras fotográficas, de video, y algunos rollos consigo, no parecía ayudarle mucho…y en cuarto, esa cuchilla estaba muy afilada y peligrosa, lo malo no era eso, si no que la mirada del shaman se veía mas amenazante…en momentos así…añoraba los viejos tiempos cuando la dinastía les quitaba la conciencia a sus sirvientes.

* * *

– para que nos quieren en la cocina Mari? – el shaman de fuego se extrañaba a sobremanera de la situación, después de lo del día anterior era poco probable que los dejaran acercarse a ese lugar sin una muy buena razón..y sin un escuadron de bomberos como apoyo. 

– ya verán –

– si Hao, no seas impaciente n.n – el shaman de hielo, por otro lado, era feliz, ya que si lo llevaban era para posiblemente darle algo a probar…y al llegar al lugar, el hecho de encontrar a la pelirosa sonriente al lado de una cacerola enorme, le decía que tenia razón.

– n.n ábranla –

– si, es una sorpresa –

– ook…vamos a ver que tenemos aquí – Hao miro extrañado a las chicas, pero al final también se acerco a la cacerola junto con el ainu – espero que sean unos deliciosos tama….O.o –

– ….un pollo? – el gemelo mayor volteo a ver a las chicas, que ahora los miraban como buscando una explicación.

– así es, que hace un pollo vivo en la cocina? – el castaño le dio una mirada al ave, que ahora estaba fuera del recipiente y caminaba sobre la mesa, luego regreso su mirada a las chicas.

– como vamos a saber nosotros? –

– ¬¬ porque ese pollo llego en esa caja, y era un envió a su nombre – ambos sudaron frió – así que explíquense de una vez y busquen algo que hacer con ese animal.

– ella tiene razón, además no es por nada pero si la señorita Anna lo ve aquí, les ira muy mal –

– O.o o por….debe ser lo que ordenamos ayer –

– que ordenaron ayer? –

– queríamos cocinar arroz frito con carne blanca….y vimos un anuncio que decía que vendían el pollo mas fresco – explico el castaño – pero como no llego…..bueno, ya saben que paso -

– pues eso no se los voy a negar, es fresco –

– Horo Horo! –

– yo solo decía –

– y que vamos a hacer con…con eso? – pregunto Tamamura señalando al animal

– cocinarlo? – las miradas se posaron en el ainu en ese momento - ¿Qué, para eso es que lo empollaron –

– bueno…Horo Horo tiene un punto valido……de acuerdo –

– T.T pero pobrecito –

– no te preocupes Tamao, ellos dos se encargaran de que no sufra –

– si Tamao, nosotros nos… ¿Qué? –

– ustedes lo pidieron, ustedes lo matan, ahora, si nos disculpan no queremos ver esto así que…adiós – finalizo la rubia llevándose a Tamao consigo.

– ………………..-

– Bien…suerte Hao – dijo el ainu dándole un cuchillo de carnicero al aludido y marchando a la salida, pero fue detenido por este.

– Que?...bromeas, yo no lo haré –

– cual es el problema, has matado a muchas cosas antes –

– eran humanos –

– prefieres matar una persona que a un pollo? –

– si, porque el pollo no me ha hecho nada ni a mi ni a este planeta –

– eso es porque es solo un pollo, lo mas que puede hacer es…hacer sus necesidades sobre alguien – luego miro al animal en cuestión y siguió – además si esa cosa pudiera ya nos hubiera comido a nosotros -

– entonces hazlo tu Hoto Hoto, líbranos de esa gran amenaza – sentencio dándole el instrumento cortante al ainu…este miro al ave…y casi se podría jurar que el ave lo veía a el.

– no puedo –

– cobarde –

– Cállate – bajo el cuchillo…..para después saltar con el este en alto y gritando como loco, asustando al shaman de fuego y causando que el animal lo viera con cara de circunstancias.

– que demonios haces?-

– trataba matarlo del susto –

– eres patético…. – dijo quitándole el cuchillo – y tu, aprendiz de animal de granja... futuro caldo o alimento que venden en cubeta en los restaurantes de comida rápida, eres mas patético, te empollaron y te criaron para ser alimento, tus ancestros murieron para ser eso y mírate a ti, haciéndote el idiota, deberías ayudar en algo –

– que haces? –

– u.uUU ni idea – un sonido hizo que ambos giraran la cabeza….. el pollo se había metido de nuevo a la cacerola y ahora se agachaba lentamente como esperando algo.

– ejem…decías? –

– lo que nos faltaba….el mártir de los pollos ¬¬ –

* * *

Kilómetros lejos de allí, en un enorme palacio entre las montañas, la señora de la dinastía Tao, mejor conocida como Ran, miraba por una especie espejo lo que pasaba con su enviado….. miraba como su hijo no solo hacia lo que se le enseño a hacer, sino que de paso, mencionaba a toda la familia del zombi (si es que tuviera alguna) haciendo alarde de un lenguaje bastante completo. 

– o.oU creo que tendré que pedir que le hagan otro cuerpo en cuando regrese su espíritu…. ò.ó pero de donde habrá aprendido tantas groserías ese muchachito….tendré que hablar con el respecto a eso – detrás de ella, una puerta se abrió revelando a la chica peliverde y a su sempiterno acompañante.

– n.n hola madre…veo que mi hermano por fin descubrió al espía …0.0…eso debe dolerle hasta a un muerto – ambas mujeres observaron un par de minutos mas, hasta que al parecer las cosas se calmaron en el espejo, y la imagen desaparecía.

– ¿Cómo esta tu padre? – Jun sudo frió ante esto, la respuesta que iba a dar era algo que no estaba acostumbrada.

– bueno…ejem...el esta..…..u.uU no puedo hacerlo, es dificil de explicar, esto tienes que verlo por ti misma – dijo saliendo de la habitación y haciéndole señas a su madre de que la siguiera

– o.o? –

* * *

Nuevamente caminado, solo que en esta ocasión mucho mas relajado, había descargado mucho stress en las ultimas horas, y en esos momentos se sentía de maravilla, con la mente clara y despejada…definitivamente golpear zombis debería ser recomendado por al menos 9 de cada 10 doctores. 

Claro…eso fue hasta que puso un pie en la pensión, por alguna razón todo el nerviosismo regreso mágicamente….

– mejor…..daré otro paseo – dicho el chino dispuesto a marcharse.

– Ren?... – el sonido de la voz de la peliazul lo hizo regresar en sus pasos, giro sobre si mismo para encontrarla, vestida con una yukata blanca – que bueno que regresaste, me tenias bastante preocupada ¿sabes? – la ainu parecía molesta, bastante molesta.

– h..hola? …hola Pilika – de acuerdo, eso si preocupo a la chica, generalmente Ren se habría explicado y ya, pero en esos momentos había reaccionado como comúnmente lo haría cierto castaño cuando cierta rubia se molestaba con el.

– te pasa algo? – el shaman de china negó levemente con la cabeza – te vez raro…ven – dijo tomando la mano del chico – mejor será que tomes algo, parece que no has comido en todo el día, - Ren simplemente la siguió, pensando en que el día se había ido sin que se diera cuenta, ya era de noche, al parecer tarde ya que no había nada de ruido ni en la pensión ni en sus alrededores…lo mas probable es que todos estuvieran durmiendo…¿eso quería decir que Pilika se quedo despierta esperándolo?...Ren sonrió levemente con solo pensarlo

Entraron a la cocina, y las sospechas del chino eran ciertas, era tarde y todos dormían, lo que quería decir que estaban solos…a altas horas de la noche…probablemente con solo una yukata entre el y….sacudió la cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos de su mente….

– toma, - dijo Pilika colocando un plato sobre la mesa – te guardamos algo de pizza…pero creo que es tarde para comer eso, así que te calenté algo de lo que preparo Tamao ayer…- aunque aun pretendía parecer molesta, la ainu mostraba un ligero sonrojo debido a la constante mirada del chino.

– muchas gracias …- dijo comenzando a comer, algo deprisa gracias a no haber comido casi nada en todo el día, pero comparado con lo que se ve en el lugar gracias a los shamanes de fuego y hielo, bueno, Ren parecía comer como tortuga. Estuvieron en silencio hasta que el shaman se levanto para lavar sus platos y la ainu rompió el incomodo silencio.

– oye…se que tal vez no me debería meter en lo que no me importa pero… - el chico la miro adivinando cual seria su pregunta – bueno….¿que te dijeron por teléfono? te veías bastante preocupado –

El shaman de china suspiro profundo, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, lo había pensado y repensado mil y una veces a lo largo del día, no había manera de darle rodeos, así que decidió soltarlo de golpe.

– mi padre quiere quele presente a mi prometida – la ainu quedo estática, casi le había dado un ataque ¿Ren tenia prometida?...¿ella que era entonces?…¿alguna clase de cana al aire o algo así?... bajo la cabeza…resistiendo el impulso de tomar un cuchillo y ejecutar una escena propia de película de terror estilo "la masacre de Texas" – para resumir las cosas….ejem…básicamente mi padre cree que te propuse matrimonio – la ainu ahora si tenia los ojos tan abiertos como dos platos, eso definitivamente no lo había visto venir.

La cocina quedo en silencio total por un tiempo, el shaman de china decidió esperar pacientemente a que Pilika reaccionara, al menos lo difícil ya había pasado, así que se recargo en una repisa, y empezó a esperar.

– Ren?...Pilika?..que hacen despiertos a estas horas? -.o – dijo un soñoliento Yoh entrando a la cocina – que te pasa Pilika? – antes de que Ren pudiera contestar, la ainu se le adelanto.

– me pasa que aparentemente soy la prometida de Ren 0.0 –

– en serio? vaya…jijiji pues felicidades, . – el castaño miraba a los otros dos ya mas despierto…entonces pareció recordar algo – o.o un momento….la otra vez me dijiste que ibas a esperar algunas semanas para proponer….X.X – la pregunta fue silenciada debido a que un objeto redondo paso a colocarse misteriosamente en la boca del chico, un objeto redondo y naranja. Pilika tenia los ojos aun mas abiertos ( si eso es posible) y el chino parecía agitado, se encontraba en pose de haber arrojado algo y un frutero se tambaleaba un poco detrás de el.

– q…que dijo? –

– nada, ya sabes como es Yoh jejeje, …mira la hora, mejor ir a dormir hasta mañana – dijo mirando su muñeca vacía y saliendo del lugar.

– Ren?...REN? – la ainu rápidamente persiguió al chino, que para esto ya había subido las escaleras y estaba a mitad del pasillo enfrente de su habitación, antes de que pudiera entrar, la ainu lo alcanzo y se puso frente a el – a que se refería? –

– quien? – la mirada de la peliazul le dio a entender rápidamente que ese no era momento de hacerse el loco, así que tomo una decisión. Paso de largo a la ainu y entro a su habitación sin decir nada….menos de un minuto después salio con algo en las manos – yo…bueno, veras, la semana pasada…..-

FLASHBACK

– 0.0 no creo que sea buena idea – el castaño sostenía una caja pequeña en sus manos, frente a el, el chino parecía un poco fastidiado por sus palabras.

– porque? –

– es demasiado pronto, tu apenas y puedes abrazarla en publico ….y….no quería decirlo pero si Horo se entera llegaras congelado al altar –

– ¬¬ Hoto Hoto no me preocupa, además, la conozco desde que tenia…que será..14?...y técnicamente hemos salido juntos por 9 años, así que honestamente creo que ya me tarde –

– pues yo creo que no deberías hacerlo –

– tal vez tengas razón…. esperare un par de semanas y entonces lo haré –

– o.oUU no me referia a …olvidado -

FIN DE FLASHBACK

– seguramente el enviado de la dinastía nos escucho y le dijo a padre….y ahora estoy seguro que vas a creer que solo te lo digo por eso – dijo dándole la caja…la ainu la abrió y adentro estaba un anillo de compromiso, con gravados chinos alrededor y un diamante coronándolo.

– déjame ver si entiendo...ibas a pedirme matrimonio... pero Yoh te dijo que no era buena idea y decidiste posponerlo?...- Ren asintió – estamos hablando del mismo Yoh que necesito casi 11 años de compromiso para atreverse a darle un beso a Anna? –

– ……cuando lo dices así ya no parece tan buen decisión u.uUU –

– mmm….supongo que por lo que me ha contando mi hermano va a ser difícil conocer a tu padre –

– si, no sabes ni la mitad, ellos lo conocieron por unas horas y aun así lo vieron mas de lo que yo lo veía al año, además que….O.o q…que? –

–bueno….es que…si aun esta en pie tu oferta….yo… me preguntaba si aun…..pensabas en …ya sabes 6/6 –

– ………………….claro-

* * *

Mientras tanto, abajo, cierta rubia conocida por todos caminaba por los pasillos¿que tanto podía tardar su esposo en ir a la cocina y regresar?...que¿acaso era muy difícil preparar unos pepinillos con chocolate y mostaza, paso de frente por la puerta, ya que conociendo al castaño seguramente estaría viendo las estrellas o algo así, cuando lo hizo, vio en el suelo de la cocina a Yoh, con una naranja atascada en su boca, con los ojos en espiral y cambiando de color como camaleón. 

– jo…dejavu – dijo simplemente y siguió su camino …

3…

2…

1…

– O.O YOH? – la itako rápidamente aplico un método que por alguna extraña razón le parecía conocido, se dejo caer en el estomago del castaño, quien inmediatamente lanzo el objeto intruso hacia arriba - ¿estas bien? –

–mama, porque mi padre se la pasa colgado del techo?- un frutero inocente se convirtió en un arma practica en las manos de la itako– X.X ….supongo que me tarde con los pepinillos ¿verdad? –

– solo asi reaccionas ¬¬ …. –

* * *

9 personas, 2 de ellas en medio de la habitación y los otros 8 mirándolos con expresiones difíciles de explicar (no…. no son las nominaciones de un reality show jejeje)… 

El silencio parecía eterno, irrompible, la incomoda situación solo era rota por un sonido bastante peculiar…

– ejem…esteeee Ren – dijo la peliazul en un susurro al chico que estaba a su lado - ¿tienes alguna idea de porque hay un ave de granja en la sala? –

– no se ni quiero saber – respondió en el mismo tono de voz.

– cuanto crees que tarden en reaccionar? –

– ¿QUEEEEE? -

– creo que no mucho –

* * *

Hola de nuevo jejeje, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. 

Bueno, la cuestion de la llamada ya esta a medio resolver, ahora solo queda ver que mas pasara. Seguro que muchos ya saben mas o menos para donde va esto, pero no creo que lo adivinen al 100 jejeje.

**Ferchii-Misuzu:** Hola, que bueno que te guste la historia, supongo que tienes razon, pero no te preocupes, pronto esos tendran un descanzo del sufrimiento, digo, si les pasara a ellos todo lo malo, seguro que me linchan sus fans XD, supongo que Yoh si va a pasarla mal, tendra que obedecer a Anna sin discutirle, darle todo lo que….creo que no es tan diferente a su vida normal….bueno, gracias por tu comentario, espero leerte otra vez por aca.

**Sayuri Hisuka:** jejeje, como de costumbre, muchas gracias por tu comentario jejeje, supongo que debi de poner un comentario al final, algo asi como "ningun conejo fue lastimado en la elaboración de este fic" jejeje, pero bueno, para otra vez sera. Aunque paresca disco rayado jejeje, espero seguir contando con tu comentario.

**StArFiRe-YuMi:** jejeje, creo que gusto mucho el trauma que le ocaciono el accidente a Pilika jejeje, que bueno que te guste la forma en que se comporta Anna con Yoh…aunque para el no sea tan saludable jejeje, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero seguir contando con el.

**Cheza A-Sakura:** Puees, por ahora se resuelve la mitad o tal vez menos jejeje, pero no te preocupes, que pronto se sabra que pasa con el asuton de la pareja (que al parecer ya esta tomando protagonismo ¿verdad? ) nuevamente te agradesco tu comentario, espero leerte por aquí de nuevo.

**Sele-chan & Alejandro:** Pues si, me a pasado de todo jejeje, no es por nada, pero me dicen que cocino muy bien….pero cuando estaba aprendiendo, pobre de la humanidad XD, con decirles que una vez se me quemo una ensalada (aun trato de averiguar como fue que paso eso O.o). Adivinaron XD, bueno, mas o menos jejeje, al menos los pasitos de bebe se agrandaron a pasos de gigante jejeje, ahora veremos si adivinan que mas va a pasar, porque aun tengo algunas cartas mas bajo la manga jejeje, me despido agradeciendoles su review, diciendoles que se cuiden, deseandoles suerte con la energia electrica y por supuesto, esperando volver a encontrarlos jejeje.

Bueno, por ahora me despido, si tienen alguna queja, duda, comentario, amenaza, o señalamiento de horrorgrafia o gramatica jejeje, pues entonces para eso es ese boton de aquí abajo


	15. Recuento de una boda

Hola, aquí shadow reportando después de esta larga ausencia jejeje….de eso doy detalles al final, pero este espacio es para una pequeña nota:

Este capitulo esta hecho de una forma diferente a los anteriores, de eso se darán cuenta rápido, dependiendo de cómo lo vean ustedes, es si lo sigo usando o vuelvo al de siempre, así que por favor, dejen sus comentarios.

Ahora si, a la historia.

* * *

"Recuento de una boda"

**Una habitación pequeña y casi vacía, con paredes sin decoración dejando ver la madera, con solo una ventana en una de ellas y una puerta en otra, en el centro de ella se encontraba una silla, grande pero simple, enfrente de ella había una pantalla de proyección y al lado un proyector. Este sencillo cuadro era iluminado solo por la luz de un foco solitario.**

**La puerta se abre y entran dos personas, una chica y un chico, ambos se sientan en la silla.**

– **Hola, ejem…mi nombre es Pilika, - la chica fue la primera en hablar - y el es Ren – el aludido solo movió la cabeza en señal de presentación – estamos aquí para contarles lo que ha pasado en las ultimas semanas –**

– **es preferible hacerlo nosotros a que algún idiota lo haga – **

**(¬¬ ¡Oye!)**

– **Ren no seas así… aunque tienes algo de razón –**

**( uuU otra igual)**

– **Lo mejor será comenzar desde el principio – dijo Pilika encendiendo el proyector**

**PLAY**

– y ellos son Hoto Hoto y su hermana menor Pilika –

– YA TE DIJE QUE ME LLAMO HORO HORO-

– de cualquier forma es un nombre estupido –

– ¿que dijiste cabeza de tiburón? –

– ¿como me llamaste inútil? –

– oye no le hables así a mi hermano –

– tu cállate niña, a ti nadie te hablo –

– u.ú ¿me dijiste niña?-

– a parte de enana, sorda –

**STOP**

– **o.oUU no tan desde el principio…- **

– **n.n ¿sabes una cosa, ya había olvidado aquella vez – dijo la ainu en tono aparentemente tranquilo.**

– **ejem…mejor será que sigamos-**

**PLAY**

Dada la noticia, inmediatamente las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar.

– ¬u¬ ya se me hacia que no se decidían en una de estas y alguien se te adelantaba tiburón –

– ¬¬ cállate pirómano –

– mmm…pues solo por eso creo que dejare pasar el hecho de que casi dejaron muerto al futuro padre de mi bebe ¬¬ -

– n.nU a que te refieres Anna –

– ¬¬ Yoh me contó lo que paso anoche – la "nueva" pareja se giro hacia Yoh con miradas amenazantes.

– u.uU lo siento chicos, pero….TT Annita me da mas miedo……………auch X.X –

– X.X yo que hice? – dijo un adolorido Manta desde el suelo –

– ¬¬ la fuerza de la costumbre –

– pues yo creo que ya era tiempo, eran tan obvios que hasta se hicieron apuestas a ver cuando se casaban –

– no seas exagerada Mari n.nU – dijo la ainu

– por cierto…¿ quien gano? Yo quede fuera desde el año pasado – pregunto la pelirosa, pasaron segundos de silencio y después todos en la habitación comenzaron a buscar algo entre sus ropas.

– demonios, falle por mas de un año – dijo la rubia sosteniendo un papel.

– un mes…estuve cerca – señalo Mari.

– fecha correcta, año incorrecto – señalo Oyamada desde el suelo – oye…alejen esta cosa de mi – dijo tratando de espantar al animal de granja que lo trataba de picotear.

– demonios, falle por una década…..creo que nos gano la novia del zombi, ella tiene la fecha ganadora- dijo el mayor de los gemelos.

– están insinuando que todos apostaron a ver cuando le proponía matrimonio a Pilika? – pregunto un Ren al borde del fastidio.

– bueno, de hecho no especificamos –

– sep, a este paso parecía que ella te lo iba a pedir a ti –

– o.ó apostaron a nuestras espaldas? –

– solo desde mas o menos hace 6 años –

– -.- si, y yo quede fuera el primer año –

– ¿tu también Yoh? –

**STOP**

– **ahora, eso no solo fue molesto – señalo la ainu – sino también muy bochornoso –**

– **ni tanto, fue peor cuando nos enteramos cuantas personas había realmente en la apuesta…¿recuerdas?...estaban Lyserg, Jeanne, Mikihisa, Keiko, Kino, Yohmei, Bruce Long – **

– **En resumen, hasta a las 5 Lili´s las metieron … T.T –**

– **por cierto que nuca supe el premio –**

– **-.-U creo que era una semana en la pensión sin ser ordenado por Anna –**

– ……………**-**

– **sep, lo mismo dije yo –**

**PLAY**

Ahora, algo andaba mal aquí…..faltaba algo…..de pronto, la realidad le pego de lleno a la ainu….su hermano aun no decía nada.

– hermano…- todos giraron para ver al ainu cuando la peliazul lo menciono….se encontraba con la cabeza gacha.

–joven Horo … - una preocupada pelirosada se acerco lentamente a el….sabia que el ainu podría reaccionar mal, y seria una lastima que los hermanos discutieran.

– no te preocupes Tamao – respondió el ainu levantando el rostro….se dirigió a su hermana que se encontraba cerca del chino y……. – muchas felicidades –

– O.O -

– ……entonces…¿no te molesta?-

– ¿bromeas?...claro que me molesta….mi pobre e inocente hermanita enamorada de un cabeza de tiburón… - Ren prefirió omitir el detalle del nombre…solo por esta vez – pero…..si eres feliz con el…..pues que se le puede hacer – sin previo aviso, la peliazul se lanzo a los brazos de su hermano .

– Gracias –

– pero eso si…..¬¬ ten cuidado, no quiero que mi primer sobrino salga con el carácter de el – favor de insertar aquí, a un Horo Horo volador que atraviesa toda la habitación – aunque tu carácter tampoco ayuda X.X –

– mi hermano debe aprender a callarse verdad? –

– yo le he dicho lo mismo desde que nos conocimos –

**STOP**

– **no digas nada Ren –**

– **de acuerdo de acuerdo…me guardo el comentario -**

**PLAY**

La noche callo sin ningún otro sobresalto….casi ninguno, ya que el "ave endemoniada" como cariñosamente la había nombrado la itako, había ocasionado un pequeño contratiempo en la sala (léase que hizo sus necesidades en donde se pudo XD) y claro, Horo y Hao pagaron los platos rotos……ejem…literalmente, ya que debido al día anterior…había menos platos.

Una chica de cabello azulado (conocida por todos ustedes que leen este fic y por todo aquel que conozca la serie y/o el manga) se encontraba en esos momentos mirando las estrellas con un vaso de agua en su mano, disfrutando de lo que a otro tipo de personas seria un sepulcral silencio, pero para ella, era un ambiente tranquilo, además de que la brisa de verano le daba un acogedor y relajante clima.

– " _deberías de estar allá adentro celebrando tu compromiso con tu futuro esposo "……_" o.o? a que te refieres "…._" No te hagas la inocente, recuerda que soy parte de ti, así que no te engañes ¬u¬ " …._" O/O no se de que hablas" …._"bueno, entonces te lo explicare con detalles, porque no vas allá adentro, lo buscas y entonces …." _– la ainu parecía un faro de color rojo en medio de la oscuridad debido a las explicaciones de su inconciente (detalles que mejor dejo a su criterio jejeje).

– ¿Pilika?...oye, te sientes bien, te vez un poco roja – dijo repentinamente una voz detrás de ella, tan repentinamente que la ainu se al parecer paso de sonrojo extremo…a sonrojo de carbón caliente.

– yo…digo tu….digo yo…digo…ya no digo nada…. _"creo que me quede con la mayor parte del cerebro" _…perdón….me tomaste por sorpresa...si eso jajajaja –

– si tu lo dices –

– ¿que haces despierto a estas horas Ren? –

– desperté temprano – ante la expresión de no entender en el rostro de la ainu, el chino continuo – son las 4 de la mañana –

Eso si no se lo esperaba, rápidamente miro un reloj cercano, y si, el chino no mentía, era muy tarde….bueno..temprano según la forma de verse, pero el hecho era que el tiempo se le había pasado sin notarlo.

– no me di cuenta…..no parecía que hubiera pasado mas de media hora aquí –

– eso pasa, supongo que tenias muchas cosas en que pensar – nuevamente la ainu paso de color de piel normal, a un rojo intenso – 0.0 segura que estas bien –

– s..si…yo solo...o.o –

– que pasa –

– crei ver algo entre los arbustos –

– en serio? –

– si…alli esta otra vez…-

– no será ese pollo otra vez? –

– no creo… - dijo la ainu acercándose al lugar lentamente, seguida de cerca por el menor de los Tao – tal vez sea algún….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –

El grito resonó por cada pasillo de la pensión, por cada habitación y por cada rincón…mas por costumbre que por otra cosa, pero todos se levantaron de golpe para averiguar que ocurría, mas de uno tomo algún arma….o en su defecto algo que funcionara como un arma

**STOP**

– **yo no tuve la culpa, esa cosa me salto encima, yo solo reaccione 6/6 –**

– **por suerte Anna no estaba de tan mal humor –**

– **si…además que fuimos muy afortunados –**

**PLAY**

– ¿eso fue todo? – una molesta itako se encontraba enfrente de ambos chicos y de un curioso visitante nocturno, detrás de ella se encontraba un igual de malhumorado grupo…..bueno, excepto por un castaño sonriente….un peliazul dormido….una pelirosa mas que nada asustada….otra chica rubia que mas que nada parecía burlarse de la situación….de otro castaño que estaba en lo mismo que ella…..bueno, de hecho solo la itako estaba molesta.

– perdón Anna…pero….bueno… -

– esta cosa le salto encima – señalo el chino sosteniendo a un animal, fijándose bien, se podía notar fácilmente que era un felino de color naranja y con rayas negras..que si no fuera por su origen animal, podría jurarse que tenia una mirada de fastidio en su peludo rostro (no, no es Garfield XD)

– debe ser alguna mascota de los vecinos – señalo Mari mirando al animal.

– tienes razón….¬u¬ creo que lo mejor será hacer lo que dicen los comerciales y llevarlo al veterinario para que lo "tranquilicen" – dijo el shaman de china haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra, y nuevamente de no ser por el origen animal del objeto de su comentario, se podría jurar que el felino quedo en estado de shock por el comentario.

– no, pobrecito, no lo vayan a matar, tal vez solo esta perdido – dijo la ainu dándole su mejor mirada de puchero.

– yo no me refería a eso –

– entonces a…..O.o chino psicópata, nadie merece eso –

– ¿a que te refieres Hao? –

– ¬¬ el chino quiere que al pobre gato le corten los…. Ya saben –

– O.O – esta vez el pobre felino parecía tener dos platos en vez de ojos.

– ¬¬ malvado –

– pero Ren tiene razón así aprenderá a no meterse aquí – dijo la itako mirado asesinamente al gato.

Generalmente la discusión habría podido terminar allí pero…..

– ¡Esa no es forma de tratar a un viejo amigo!-

– 0.0 –

– no puedo creerlo, quien fue quien impidió que tu e Yoh no se mataran entre si cuando eran niños….¡yo!….quien fue quien los ayudo a ser amigos…¡yo!…a quien le contaban todo….¡a mi!…pero noooo….algunos años que me ausento, y tu ya me quieres mandar a castrar….T-T eso es maldad pura Anna….y yo que pase por tantos problemas para poder venir a verlos, tuve que pedirle un favor a Kino….¡A Kino!...me hizo darle un masaje para que me hiciera el favor de conseguirme un cuerpo y eso es algo que me dejara trauma…..…y así me reciben…T-T –

La habitación quedo en silencio total….incluso en el mundo de los shamanes, ver a un felino hablar no era algo normal...

– Alguien mas escucho eso ¿verdad? – pregunto la ainu mirando al grupo.

– c…creo que si Pilika –

– Esa voz – señalo el shaman de fuego

– y esa forma de hablar – dijo la Itako

– Ma…Ma…¿Matamune? – finalizo el castaño

* * *

Bueno, aquí le dejare este capitulo jejeje espero que les agrade.

Lamento la tardanza, que fue bastante…lo siento mucho ….pero créanme, después de 6 ensayos de 30 paginas como mínimo cada uno para diferentes materias en una sola semana…..casi se podría decir que le tome fobia al teclado….así que me tome un pequeño sabático, pero ya regrese, suficientemente cuerdo como para tomar de nuevo la historia jejeje.

**punkblondie7:** Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, me alegro mucho que te agrade, aunque ya paso el tiempo, espero que todo halla salido bien con el medico jejeje, en proximos capitulos, las parejas que mencionas tendran mas participación de eso te lo aseguro.

**Thami:** pues…..no se si entendi mucho, pero creo…creo que dices que las partes donde salen los futuros padres casi siempre terminan con Yoh en el suelo (de una u otra forma XD) pero no te preocupes, pronto tendran un poco de paz….bueno no tanta, porque a Anna aun le faltan los cambios de humor….salvese quien pueda…bueno, te agradesco tu review, y espero seguir contando con el.

**Seinko:** Hola, no te preocupes, por la falta de review en el capitulo anterior, solo que no vuelva a pasar o.ó…naaa es broma es broma jejeje….Tienes razon, me sobro uno en esa vez jejeje, creo que tenia al pollo en la cabeza y por eso puse a uno de mas XD, espero que te haya agradado la reaccion de Horo Horo, como siempre te agradesco tu comentario y espero seguir contando con el.

**Ferchii-Misuzu** Estoy seguro que muchos lo adivinaron, creo que se venia venir desde la primera escena de la pareja jejeje, pero aun asi me alegra que te gustara, lo del pollo, aunque paresca increíble, es basado en otra experiencia personal XDD…. Creo que me ha pasado de todo ¿verdad? XP. Como dije hace poco, no he tenido mucho tiempo libre últimamente, pero ahora que soy al menos momentáneamente libre jejeje, me asegurare de leer tu fic, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero seguir contando con el.

**akari-aoi:** Pues muchas gracias por tus halagos jejeje, me alegra que te guste esta historia, como dije anteriormente, el pollo es una version alterada de algo que me paso XD,……ejem…no es que yo haya tratado de matarlo del susto ni nada por el estilo….en serio….bueno…solo un poco XP, no te preocupes, Yoh no morira en este fic jejeje, solo pasara por lo que muchos padres (y hermanos que tienen que estar cerca de hermanas embarazadas T-T)…pero en fin, espero volver a leerte por aca.

**MeLa TaO:** Sep, tienes razon en cuando a Ren, pero he escuchado por alli que cuando uno se enamora se vuelve mas tonto…..lo cual explica muchas cosas ¿verdad? XD….aun falta mucho camino por recorrer, apenas termino el primer trimestre …….auch….bueno, te agradesco tu comentario y espero seguir contando con el.

**Cheza A-Sakura:** Como dicen por alli, ya veremos dijo el ciego jejeje, obviamente que Pilika tendra que conocer a la dinastía Tao….de como pasara eso?...lo sabran después. Por ahora espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, tratare de actualizar mas rapido para poder darle dinamica a la historia, te agradesco tu comentario y espero seguir contando con el.

**Sayuri Hisuka:** jejeje, que bueno que te agradara el capitulo, y no se preocupen ningun conejo, pollo o alguna otra clase de animal fueron lastimados durante el desarrollo de este fic XD. El conteo regresivo para la boda ya esta en marcha, y no tardara mucho para que se cumpla tu deseo de ver mas HoroXTamao jejeje. Gracias por tu comentario, espero volver a leerte por aca.

**Kakiyu-chan:** Me alegra que mi fic te alegre el dia XD. No te preocupes por la falta de review, solo que no pase de nuevo XD. Parece ser que a la mayoria le gusto la llegada del pollo jejeje, espero que pase lo mismo con el nuevo visitante. Que bien que te guste la forma en que pongo a Ren y a Pilika, obviamente con la proxima boda habra mas de ellos jejeje. Te agradesco tu comentario y espero seguir contando con el.

Bueno, por ahora me despido prometiendo actualizar pronto, agradesco a todos los que leen esta historia, especialmente a quienes se toman la molestia de dejar review.

Nos veremos pronto, y ya saben, dudas, quejas, sugerencias y comentario, para eso es el famoso boton de aquí abajo jejeje.


	16. Recuento de una boda II

"**Recuento de una boda II"**

**Nuevamente podemos ver aquella habitación sin decoración alguna, con solo aquella solitaria silla debajo un foco, con una sola puerta y una ventana, con la misma pantalla y el mismo proyector.**

**El silencio del simple escenario es interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, y de dos personas entrando.**

– **n.n hola, mi nombre es Yoh, y ella es mi esposa Anna – dijo un chico castaño señalando a una joven rubia, al tiempo que ambos se sentaban en el amplio mueble.**

– **Estamos aquí para contarles lo que a pasado en estas semanas, es mejor que lo hagamos nosotros antes de que algún inútil lo haga –**

**(O.o dejavu)**

– **jijiji, discúlpenla, es que últimamente esta un poco incomoda por su estado n.n –**

– **¬¬ da mas detalles y dormirás en otro futón por tres semanas –**

– **OxO –**

– **como estaba diciendo antes de ser interrumpida, vamos a mostrarles lo que ha pasado –**

– **nxn –**

– ……**¬¬ enciende el proyector –**

– **o.o...XP –**

**PLAY**

Inmediatamente dicho su nombre, el felino se libero del agarre del chino y salto hasta quedar enfrente de los futuros padres, quienes lo miraban con una expresión de sorpresa total, mientras que el resto del grupo lo miraba como bicho raro.

– Lo que me dijeron era verdad, ustedes dos han crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que los vi, me alegro mucho de verlos,….aunque mas me alegraría si cambiaras de opinión acerca de mandarme al veterinario porque esa idea si que es macabra o-oU –

Ante la sorpresa (y casi paro cardiaco) de los presentes, la itako sonrió abiertamente, luego se inclino y acaricio al recién llegado.

– Olvida eso del veterinario, a mi también me alegra mucho verte –

– jijiji igual yo, creí que no volveríamos a verte –

– owo veo que esa risa tonta no a desaparecido jeje –

– o.ó ¿porque al gato no lo golpea?...X.X auch – insertar aquí, a un Horo Horo en el suelo.

Los demás seguían con expresiones en blanco…..ya que al parecer ese gato no solo era conocido, sino que además era tratado bien por la rubia.

– estee….¿expliquen por favor? –

– ¿eh? – notando por primera vez a mas personas presente a parte de sus ya conocidos Yoh y Anna, y claro de la chiquilla a la que le salto encima y el sujeto que lo sostenía, Matamune examino con cuidado al grupo, notando de inmediato a una persona que definitivamente no esperaba ver.

– Hasta que te das cuenta –

– Hao….yo creí que eran rumores, pero aquí estas – la habitación quedo en silencio nuevamente, al parecer había algo de tensión entre esos dos – esteee……-

– no digas nada…. – el felino bajo las orejas ante esta repuesta – hiciste lo que tenias que hacer, no hay rencor… - a pesar de esas palabras, aun había nerviosismo en el lugar – además……se podría decir que te debo una, si no fuera por ti tal vez no estaría aquí, y lo mas probable es que no hubiera conocido a Ma….ejem……- la aludida se sonrojo a sobremanera ante ese comentario inconcluso.

– pirómano cursi – eso no solo aumento el sonrojo de la rubia, sino que ocasionó que el shaman de fuego tuviera un tic en el ojo.

– ¿lo dice el chino que quería pedir matrimonio en un paseo en globo y escribiendo la pregunta con cientos de rosas en el suelo? ¬u¬ - el menor de los Tao trago en seco.

– ¿Cómo es que….?...ejem…quiero decir ¿ que te hace pensar eso? –

– vi tus planos en la basura, y si mal no recuerdo había unos que decían "cosas que hacer en la noche de bodas" jajajajaja – insertar aquí por favor a un chino y a una ainu sonrojados al 300.

– ¬¬ chino pervertido –

– tu cállate Hoto Hoto, yo no soy como tu, que tienes escondidas revistas por toda la pensión – todos dirigieron su mirada al peliazul ante esto.

– O.o ¿queeee?...u.ú pedazo de chino hablador…¬¬ repite eso –

– jajajajaja -

– tu mejor cállate inútil –

– repite eso cerebro de hielo –

Los tres shamanes siguieron discutiendo (y de paso revelando detalles que los demás en la pensión hubieran preferido desconocer) ante la mirada de vergüenza de los presentes.

**STOP**

– **como de costumbre, tuve que intervenir para que los tres chiflados no destruyeran la pensión –**

– **n.nU jijiji, no es para tanto Annita –**

– **¿nos para tanto?...¿recuerdas aquella vez que ese trío de idiotas destruyeron el techo de tu habitación, tardamos tres horas en sacarte –**

– **o.o de hecho…no lo recuerdo –**

– ……**..ejem…como iba diciendo, después de esa pelea sin sentido, comenzamos a hablar durante algunas horas -**

– **Matamune nos explico que había regresado en cuanto se entero del embarazo de Anna –**

– **y como suele pasar cuando hay invitado, la platica nos llevo a los recuerdos….vergonzosos recuerdos u/uU –**

– **o/oU tienes razón, no tenia porque contarles de aquel incidente que tuvimos en la cascada –**

– **¬¬ ¿te refieres a la vez que te encontré espiando mientras meditaba? –**

– **o/o ejem…………… - **

**PLAY**

El grupo se encontraba alrededor de la mesa, disfrutando de unos bocadillos, al parecer el ambiente era bastante entretenido, ya que incluso la itako no suprimía un par de carcajadas.

–…y cuando Keiko se entero de lo habían hecho esos dos, los castigo haciéndolos podar todas las plantas del templo –

– por suerte mi abuelita no se entero – dijo el castaño sirviéndose algo de jugo de naranja.

– es verdad, la sensei nos hubiera hecho hacer algo peor – completo la itako arrebatándole el jugo.

– T-T mi jugo -

– no tenia idea de que había pasado eso….bueno, eso explica porque esa habitación siempre estaba cerrada – señalo la pelirosa tomando algo de te.

– yo sabia que mi hermano no era tan santo como decían jejeje –

– solo tenia seis años u.uUU –

– pero quien iba a decir que Anna hiciera esa clase de cosas -

– Manta… - el enanin se quedo petrificado ante la voz de la itako – por si no lo sabias yo también fui niña alguna vez – el grupo se quedo boquiabierto….la futura madre no había acribillado a Oyamada…eso era algo para el libro de records. - ¿Qué me ven? ¬¬ -

– no nada Anna n.nUU –

– es mi imaginación o esta muy tranquila – dijo el shaman de fuego en voz baja para la rubia.

– 0.0 creo que es la falta de cafeína –

**STOP**

– **que acaso es tan difícil de creer que yo estuviera disfrutando de la conversación –**

– **esteee…..-**

– **¬¬ Yoh –**

– **ejem….seguimos platicando por algunas horas, bueno, eso fue hasta que el teléfono interrumpió –**

– **no me has respondido …. – el castaño trago en seco -……T-T seguramente crees que soy una insensible que nunca se sabe divertir –**

– **O.o A..Annita no llores – sin respuesta – Anna…..Anna….T-T no llores que yo también lloro – aun sin respuesta – si dejas de llorar iré por las fresas cubiertas con chocolate que tanto te gustan – aun sin respuesta – y traeré mostaza – ídem – y salsa inglesa …. –**

– ……**¬¬ pero date prisa -**

**PLAY**

– n.n hola, esta usted hablando a la pensión Asakura…..¿Jun?...no…no….O/o no estés pensando en esas cosas…no estoy alegre por eso….si…si…de acuerdo….estas segura…no, por nada, solo preguntaba….no te preocupes yo les avisare….claro….-

– ¿pasa algo Anna?- preguntó el chino al ver a la itako regresar después de colgar el teléfono.

– no, no pasa nada…o si…¬u¬ solamente que quieren que vayas a presentarles a tu prometida lo mas pronto posible, tu hermana dice que el avión esta listo –

– O.O…..¬¬ demonios, yo tenia la esperanza de que la boda fuera en mínimo 20 años –

– o.ó hermano –

– ok ok me callo –

– u.u mmm….. supongo que lo mejor seria encargarnos de esto lo mas pronto posible –

– Ren, -

– Pilika…si en algún momento tu no quieres….esto tal vez sea muy difícil….pero si quieres retractarte yo entende… - el discurso del chino fue detenido por unos labios que se posaron en los suyos….cuando se separaron.

– n/n no te preocupes, como dice Yoh, ya veras que todo saldrá bien -

– ….gracias –

– ¬¬ espero que no olviden que estamos aquí – la pareja decidió inventar un nuevo de tono de rojo al darse cuenta de lo que hacían.

– ejem….y supongo que ustedes querrán venir ¿verdad?-

– claro que si, no voy a dejar a mi hermanita sola con un pervertidor de….me callo me callo – dijo el ainu después de ver la mirada amenazante de su tierna hermanita.

– n.n yo también quiero ir, la señorita Pilika es una de mis mejores amigas –

– y tu futura cuñada verdad – insertar aquí a una pelirosa aun mas rosa – por supuesto que yo también iré, no me lo perderé por nada –

– igual yo, quiero ver cuantos ridículo hará el chino ¬u¬ -

– ¿y tu Manta? – el aludido solo asintió con la cabeza – bien, entonces, contando a Yoh y a Anna –

– nosotros no iremos – todos giraron a ver a la itako.

– porque Annita –

– lo mas seguro es que la boda sea hasta dentro de algunas semanas, no iré a perder el tiempo - el castaño respondió con un "pero" y ante esto la itako se levanto de su lugar y lo tomo de un brazo sacándolo de la habitación y dejando a los presentes preguntándose que le iba a hacer.

– o.o porque no quieres ir Annita? – pregunto cuando estaban a una distancia segura.

– ¿Qué acaso no piensas? – el castaño solo parpadeo un par de veces sin entender – u.uU deja que te lo explique de esta manera…¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que tuvimos la pensión para nosotros solos? –

– esteee…..fue cuando…no….o cuando…tampoco….ahora que lo dices no lo recuerdo –

– ahora piénsalo así, ellos irán a arreglar sus asuntos, y además se llevaran a los demás, eso significa que estaremos los dos solos¿entiendes? –

– o.o….ohhhh –

– exacto…ahora, tal vez no tengamos otra oportunidad así en años, y si contamos con que cuando el bebe nazca no podremos…ya sabes…-

– O.O –

– y además, cuando sepan cuando harán la boda es seguro que nos avisen…. – el castaño aun no se veía muy convencido – y si estamos solos tu y yo podríamos … -la itako se acerco y susurro algo al oído del chico….

3…

2…

1….

El castaño entro en la habitación donde se encontraban los demás..

– n.n Annita tiene razón chicos, lo mejor será que ella y yo nos quedemos aquí, pero no se preocupen, no faltaremos a su boda jijiji – todos lo miraron con una enorme gota de sudor presente – si necesitan que los ayude con sus maletas solo díganme n.n –

– creo que lo mejor es que yo también vaya –

– ¿Matamune?...¿porque lo dices? – pregunto la itako entrando al lugar.

– ¿en serio quieres que lo diga?...recuerda que los oídos de los gatos son mas finos que los de las personas nwn – los futuros padres se sonrojaron hasta las raíces, mientras que los demás miraron la escena sin entender – además, siempre e tenido curiosidad por viajar en uno de esos aviones – Hao palideció ante esa frase - ¿Qué le pasa? –

Mari simplemente sudo de pena ajena – una larga historia n.nU –

**STOP**

– **lo bueno fue que logre convencer a Ren de que lo mejor seria marcharse temprano por la mañana n.nUU –**

– …………**. – (lo siento, pero es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena de fresas cubiertas de chocolate, mostaza y salsa inglesa…………..XD)**

–**asi que a las ocho de la mañana estabamos listos para despedirlos n.n –**

– ………………**-**

**PLAY**

– ¿están seguros que se quedan? –

– no te preocupes Manta n.n –

– les avisaremos en cuanto sepamos la fecha – dijo la ainu al lado del chino.

– así es, y tengan por seguro que enviare algún avión por ustedes –

– mas te vale –

– si llega a sentirse mal llámeme doña Anna, volveré de inmediato –

– no te preocupes Fausto, tu también te mereces un descanso, aprovecha y disfruta del lugar, estoy segura que tu y Eliza la pasaran bien –

– mejor será ponernos en camino – dijo el chino dándole las llaves a la ainu.

– 0.0 –

– no te preocupes, anda, no has manejado desde …bueno ya sabes, y necesitas práctica –

– de acuerdo…..- respondió la chica subiendo al automóvil….para inmediatamente bajar y mirar suplicante al chino – T-T no quiero –

– de acuerdo…pero en cuanto haya tiempo practicaras – la ainu respondió con un si, y todos subieron al espacioso vehiculo.

– nos veremos pronto nwn – grito el felino desde el techo del auto cuando ya se perdían en la distancia.

– n.n jijiji, espero que se diviertan mucho …….Anna…¿Anna? – el castaño entro en la pensión buscando a la itako, y solo vio una mano en la parte de arriba, indicándole que la siguiera…..

Al subir las escaleras, fue recibido con un beso que casi lo hace caer por ellas, pero recuperándose rápidamente, empujo a su agresora hasta una pared, profundizando el beso mientras recorría el cuerpo de la rubia con ambas manos. Ella sin quererse quedar atrás, intensifico la placentera batalla, pasando una de sus piernas por detrás de el, quien al sentir ese movimiento, bajo sus manos para acariciar los muslos de su esposa, y con un agarre sencillo, y obviamente practicado antes, la levanto aprisionándola aun mas contra la pared, y ella respondió nuevamente, esta vez abrazándolo con sus piernas mientras que sus manos recorrían su espalda a través de la ya molesta camisa.

Pero nuevamente, el aire fue necesario, así que rompieron el beso para recuperar el aliento….ambos sonrieron, no una sonrisa cualquiera, sino una que solo conocían el uno del otro, una que quería decir la expectación de lo que estaba por venir.

**STOP**

– **¬/¬ no estoy dispuesta a darles ningún detalle…y tu será mejor que quites esa cara Yoh –**

– **¬ ¿cual cara? –**

– **¬¬ -**

**PLAY**

La luz del sol de un nuevo día comenzaba a filtrarse débilmente por la ventana de la habitación, cuando la itako se desplomo sobre el castaño, después de unos momentos de recuperar el aliento, se levanto un poco para permitirle al castaño salir de ella y volvió a recostarse esta vez al lado, mientras que Yoh buscaba a tientas la sabana y la colocaba sobre los dos, quedando así abrazados y aun agitados.

– hace mucho que no….bueno, al menos no de este modo….creo que desde la luna de miel…..y ni entonces, porque nos llamaban por teléfono cada media hora – dijo el castaño (que a falta de otra frase, citare a un comediante de aca de Mexico y diré "estaba flaco, ojeroso, cansado y sin ilusiones…pero feliz" XD)

– te lo dije, fue mejor quedarnos……así no hay estar preocupados de que alguien escuche o entre –

– sep, esta vez me alegra que la casa mas cercana este un poco retirada jijiji - el silencio reino en la habitación por unos minutos, solo siendo roto por sus respiraciones, que poco a poco se normalizaban.

– creo que seria conveniente ir a comer algo ¿no crees? –

– y dormir…dormir también seria una buena idea –

– jijiji…¿sabes que es lo mejor? n.n –

– ¿que? –

– apenas fue el primer día – respondió dándole un rápido beso en los labios…mientras la itako sonreía ante esa idea…..apenas era el segundo día.

* * *

Bueno…hasta aquí le dejare este capitulo, espero les haya gustado.

Como ven, en este capitulo a comenzado el viaje para conocer a la familia de Ren, así que la boda no esta lejos jejeje. Seguramente notaron que la ultima parte fue un poco mas explicita que la ultima vez, esto fue porque últimamente los futuros padres habían tenido pocos momentos, (los que tenian terminaban con Yoh golpeado n.nU) y me he fijado que muchos esperaban otro encuentro entre ellos, así que esta vez quise darles un poco de gusto y ponerlo, aunque no se si entre en la categoría de Lime ya que es muy poco, pero aun así, espero que les haya agradado, especialmente porque ahora la parejita esta sola en la pensión XD.

Ahora, aclarando un poco acerca de la forma de presentar la historia, es algo que se me ocurrio al ver un par de películas viejas (adoro los clasicos XD), en donde uno de los personajes aparecia como presentando la historia a los que la ven y haciendo algunos comentarios de vez en vez, y se me ocurrio que tal vez se podria dar esa sensación en el fic, espero haberlo logrado jejeje.

**¿eh?...se robaron el nombre o.oU:** Hola, como seguro lo notaste, en esta capitulo hubo algo de esa pareja que parece es del gusto de todos jejeje. Y no solo eso, sino que tambien los dejaron solos en la pension, sin nadie que los moleste XD. Agradesco tu comentario, y espero seguir contando con el.

**AnnaDono:** Que bueno que tu guste el fic, supongo que lo que tal vez te molesta es que a veces me pierdo por un tiempo XP, pero por ahora, las actualizaciones seran mas seguido, agradesco mucho tu comentario espero volverte a leer por aca jejeje.

**MeLa TaO:** Creo que a todos les agrado la llegada de Matamune XD, es que es un personaje que es sencillito y carismatico XDDDD….ejem…como decia XP, próximamente sera la boda, por ahora conoceran a la familia….y Pilika conocera a sus suegros XDD…su suegro de veinte metros o.OU, bueno, gracias por tu review, y como siempre espero seguir contando con el.

**pucknut:** Naaa, no te preocupes, por alli dicen un dicho XD, "de genios, cantantes, bailarines y locos, todos tenemos mas de un poco" jejeje, en fin,….wow…los 15 capitulos de golpe, si te la creo, yo en una ocacion me lei 29 capitulos al hilo o.O cuando termine quede viendo estrellas XDD, espero no te halla pasado lo mismo XP. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero volver a leerte por aca.

**karlyta:** Bueno, dejame ver si puedo resolver tu duda, en el manga Matamune es el espiritu de un gato que conocio al Hao de hace mil años, y que ayudo a derrotarlo en su siguiente reencarnación, ademas, se podria decir que fue el primer espiritu acompañante de Yoh y su unico amigo en la niñez, desafortunadamente, solo he visto un par de paginas donde el sale, y por eso no estoy al 100 seguro de cómo es su personalidad, pero espero que me haya quedado bien, bueno, ojala esta pequeña explicación haya mandado a volar algunas de tus dudas jejeje, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero seguir contando con el.

**Cheza A-Sakura:** Hola, bueno, en la parte de arriba de estas notas trate de explicar mas o menos la forma en que se presenta la historia, pero aun asi lo siguiente dependera de la opinión de ustedes, tengo algunos capitulos mas ideados en esta forma, pero si no les gusta, simplemente volvere al estilo tradicional jejeje. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, como siempre es un gusto leerte, asi que espero seguir contando con el.

**Thami:** Jejeje, gracias por tu review…..otra vez Matamune al asecho XD, que bueno que a todos les agrade el gato XP, en esta ocacion y en capitulos siguiente habra mucho YohAnna, asi que espero sea de tu agrado, espero seguir contando con tus comentarios.

**Ferchii-Misuzu** jejeje, nuevamente parece que a todos les cae bien el felino naranja….nuevamente no es Garfield XD, y quien sabe, tal vez pronto los de la pension encuentren algunas plumas solitarias sin dueño XDDD… los reviews son los que me animan a continuar la historia, y aunque desafortunadamente en vacaciones tengo menos tiempo libre T-T…tratare de seguir actualizando mas rapido antes de que lleguen y ademas intentare hacerlo durante ellas. Gracias por tu comentario, espero seguir contando con el.

**yo-chan1:** Muchas gracias por tu review. Pues como les dije en el capitulo pasado, me tome un sabatico a causa de fobia al teclado XDD…solo imaginate, tube que hacer un reporte del libro de La Divina Comedia de 40 paginas, ademas tube que rehacer 45 dibujos para dibujo tecnico, luego tuve que entregar una investigación de 60 paginas acerca de la clonacion…T-T fue horrible, fue horrible, ya mejor ni te cuento lo demas porque esos fueron solo la mitad de mi tortura T-T y me dieron de plazo una misera semana…..XP supongo que es comprensible el porque le tome fobia al teclado verdad XDD. Espero seguir leyendote por aca.

**Sayuri Hisuka:** Bueno, aunque paresca extraño, Matamune tendra un papel importante en la historia, mejor no decir mas XD, en fin, que bueno que te agrade el RXP, y a decir verdad pienso igual que tu, casi nunca se ve el progreso entre esos dos, ni idea de porque…que bueno que te guste la nueva forma de narración, aun esta en etapa de prueba, pero si a ustedes los lectores les gusta, seguire con ella XDD…bueno, gracias por tu comentario y espero seguir contando con el.

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule:** Bienvenido jejeje, como vez, estoy aprovechando que soy momentáneamente libre para dedicarme a mis historias, y seguire aprovechando mientras pueda, porque esta duro XD. Concuerdo contigo, a mi el primer semestre me dijeron "solo sera difícil mientras te pones al ritmo" ¬¬ si como no, ya veo mas cerca el final de mis estudios y sigue siendo difícil, T-T pero como decia mi primo, en la Universidad te vuelve loco hasta la localizacion de los salones XDD. Bueno, muchas gracias por tu comentario, y espero seguir contando con el.

O.O WOW...mas de cien reviews…..wow…doble wow…y si se puede triple y cuádruple tambien XDD…muchas gracias a todos los que han leido la historia, especialmente a los que se molestan en dejar comentario.

Por ahora me despido, prometiendo volver a actualizar rapido.

Nos leemos XD


	17. Recuento de una boda III

"**Recuento de una boda III"**

**Un foco se prende, iluminado aquella habitación que ustedes ya conocen, como también a la persona que lo encendió y a otra mas que se encontraba ya acomodada en la silla.**

– **hola...ejem…quiero decir…hola que tal, yo soy Horo Horo Usui – **

– **y yo soy Tamao Tamamura – dijo una chica de cabello rosa levantándose de su asiento y haciendo una reverencia – en esta ocasión seremos nosotros quienes les mostremos lo que ha sucedido desde que el joven Ren y la señorita Pilika fueron llamados de China para comenzar los preparativos de su boda –**

– **por mucho que yo lamente eso ¬¬ -**

– **n.n no seas así Horo….. les pido que lo perdonen, esta un poco molesto por lo de la boda, aunque supongo que es normal, porque el quiere mucho a su hermana Pilika n.n– el ainu desvió la mirada algo sonrojado.**

– **u.uU no puedo creer que mi inocente hermanita se alla enamorado de un chino picotón pervertidor de menores –**

– **o.ó la señorita Pilika ya tiene edad para decidir por si misma…..bueno, mejor seria que comenzáramos –**

– **de acuerdo –**

**PLAY**

Viajar en avión puede ser algo sumamente relajante, al reclinar tu asiento y dormitar un poco mientras el viaje termina, comer un poco de esos alimentos que tantos comediantes han desacreditado en sus presentaciones, mirar por la ventanilla para ver las nubes, simplemente disfrutar de la película o también levantarse cada 10 minutos al diminuto baño para liberar a tu estomago de los alimentos consumidos….ejem…

– ¿podría el inútil que lleva veinte minutos maldiciendo a medio mundo callarse de una maldita vez? – pregunto un estresado chino frotando su sien.

– n.nU creo que es su forma de controlar su miedo a los aviones –

– Mari…. yo…..no le tengo miedo……a los malditos……aviones……hechos por…..los malditos humanos ……con malditas herramientas….que también las hicieron malditos humanos….. –

– ni siquiera el gato esta como el, y eso que parece que nunca se había subido ni a un auto – a las palabras del ainu, el felino, que se encontraba entonces arriba de un grupo de almohadas (al parecer la mayoría con las que disponía el avión) miro con algo de pena al shaman de fuego, que nuevamente había corrido hacia el baño.

– ya perdí la cuenta de a cuantas personas a maldecido… -

El ainu devoraba todos los alimentos del avión de vez en cuando lanzando alguna critica al shaman de fuego, que seguía maldiciendo a todas las personas vivas, muertas y por nacer, el chino trataba de contener sus ansia de estrellar el avión contra alguna montaña, el felino naranja miraba con interés por la ventana, la rubia conciliaba el sueño, un doctor y su enfermera disfrutaban de la película en turno, un enano cabezón dormitaba y de vez en vez trataba de evitar que el peliazul terminara con todo….. y en algunos asientos mas atrás, la peliazul se encontraba estática y mirando al vació.

– esteee…señorita Pilika…¿esta usted bien? – pregunto la pelirosa poniendo una mano en el hombro de la aludida……acción que causo que la misma saltara de su asiento y luego reasumiera su posición con una mano en el pecho y respirando agitadamente – n.nU creo que esta un poco nerviosa ¿verdad? –

– ¿n…n…nerviosa?...¿y..yo?...cl..claro que no, jajajaja¿porque debería estar nerviosa?...no estoy nerviosa¿porque estar nerviosa? ...¿tu estas nerviosa? ...porque yo no estoy para nada nerviosa, no señor... sin ningún nervio digo…claro que tengo nervios….porque los nervios son parte de las personas verdad…y yo soy una persona si eso soy, pero no estoy nerviosa…claro que no estoy nerviosa…¿Por qué dices que estoy nerviosa?...la que estas nerviosa eres tu¡¡¡¡¡Deja de decir que estoy nerviosa! – todo lo anterior lo dijo de un solo respiro, y moviendo los brazos de arriba abajo, bajo la atenta y a la vez avergonzada mirada de la pelirosa.

– no se preocupe señorita Pilika, es normal que se sienta así –

– p…p…pues ya te dije que no estoy nerviosa….para nada……¿si se me nota verdad?...T-T si llego así no se que pensaran los padres de Ren de mi…son una dinastía….y ¿si lo dejo en vergüenza?...o…o….. –

– respire profundo…así…respire…tranquila señorita Pilika, estoy segura que pronto le pasara esa sensación –

– ¿y como puedes estar tan segura?-

– ……..si se lo digo…¿promete no decírselo a nadie mas? – la peliazul asintió – bueno….la señorita Anna también se encontraba así antes de la ceremonia –

– O.O ¿QUE ANNA ESTABA NE……?...mmmmmf –

Al escuchar el grito de asombro de la chica, todos los demás con quienes compartían el viaje voltearon a verla….encontrándose con la imagen de la pelirosa cubriéndole la boca con una mano y riendo para tratar de disimular ….

– por favor….no grite de esa forma – dijo Tamamura soltando a la chica una vez que se aseguro que todos volvieron a sus asuntos.

– lo siento….pero es que me tomo por sorpresa…¿Anna nerviosa?...vaya….y yo creía que ella podría ver el fin del mundo como si fuera una de las repeticiones de sus novelas….wow….¿que hizo?..o …¿ como le hizo? –

– no puedo contarle mas ….T-T si la señorita Anna se enterara…no quiero ni pensar lo que me haria –

–….buen punto….y cuando acabara contigo iría contra mi para no dejar huella…..o.oUU mejor dejémoslo así….pero….si Anna estuvo así…entonces cualquiera…¿verdad? –

**STOP **

– **después de eso……estee…¿Tamao..estas bien? –**

– **O.O acabo de darme cuenta que cuando la señorita Anna se entere de esto me ira muy mal –**

– ………**.no te preocupes, mira, le diremos que fue culpa mia –**

– …**.pero….a ti te ira peor que a mi –**

–………**en fin, fue una buena vida –**

– **T-T –**

**PLAY**

El viaje siguió sin ningún contratiempo…..claro, contando a parte que el shaman de fuego trato de salir del avión por la puerta del mismo, el caos causado provoco que el avion se moviera de un lado al otro, acto que le hizo ganarse un golpe en la cabeza por el cual sigue desmayado….¿el autor del golpe?...no es otro sino una inocente maleta semi-vacia…Bueno, en fin, después de algunas horas de vuelo, la rubia ya habia despertado de su pequeña siesta, y tras recibir la escusa de que Hao se habia quedado dormido se puso a platicar con las chicas

Pero todo tiene que terminar, incluso el trayecto de un punto a otro….asi que….

– ¡Fuera de mi camino! – el gemelo mayor salio de la "lata de sardinas voladora" a toda, prisa, y se lanzo a abrazar el suelo dando gracias a todos los dioses habidos y por haber.

– fue mejor que la ultima vez n.nU –

– nwn fue muy divertido este viaje….no puedo esperar para volver a subirme a uno de estos – a las palabras de Matamune les siguieron un pequeño grito de "ni lo sueñes" al parecer acallado por la tierra.

– no haya nada mejor que el aire puro de mi pais –

– ¬¬ el aire es aire…..aunque deverias de dar una vuelta por Hokaido (perdon si lo escribo mal jejeje), alli si hay aire puro y refrescante –

– guarda silencio Hoto Hoto…… o te voy a…..¿escucharon eso? –

– ¿escuchar que? –

– eso….se escuchan como …..pasos –

– O.o tal vez pasos de mas o menos 300 zombis corriendo hacia nosotros –

– ¿puedes contarlos?...vaya, parece que te subestime Loro Loro…sabes hacer algo…. –

Ren callo su pequeño elogio hacia el ainu cuando miro que en efecto, un grupo de los zombis de la dinastía se dirigian hacia ellos, por instinto todos tomaron posision de combate…una cuchilla brillaba peligrosamente, una tabla de snowboard estaba lista en el brazo de su dueño, algunas flamas encendidas en las manos de un castaño, Manta sostenia dos pist….lo siento…un muñeco con un ojo de boton sostenia dos pistolas…en fin…todos listos por si acaso deverian pelear en ese momento….los zombis los rodearon por completo y todos alistaron sus ataques….

Claro que casi se fueron de espaldas al ver que sus supuestos atacantes hacian una reverencia mientras sostenian cada uno una parte de un gran cartel que decia las palabras…..bienvenido amo Ren y futura ama Pilika…..

– -w-UU creo que me guardare el comentario –

– o.o ¿señorita Pilika? – al parecer el cordial recibimiento habia logrado aumentar el nerviosismo de la aludida, ya que ahora parecia haber sido reemplazada por una estatua de ella misma.

– ¡Chicos!...¡REN! – una feliz peliverde se acercaba a ellos, al mismo tiempo que los zombis le abrian camino.

– hola herma…..cof cof cof – el pobre chino casi se atraganta con su propia lengua al recibir un efusivo abrazo.

– n.n que gusto me da verte hermanito, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte de nuevo….y me alegra que hayas traido a Pilika…estoy tan alegre que por fin vayas a sentar cabeza…aunque debo admitir que me molesta un poco que no me hayas dicho tus planes –

– her…hermana……aire….necesito….aire –

– lo se n.n – a pesar de la dulce sonrisa en su cara, mas de uno juraria que habia llamas alrededor de ella.

– recuérdame no hacer enojar a la hermana del picoton –

– O.o – la rubia solo asintio silenciosamente a las palabras del castaño.

**STOP**

– **bueno….ejem…después de que Jun estrangulara a su hermano por otros 15 minutos…algo que por cierto, fue de mi total agrado jejeje –**

– **Horo –**

– **de acuerdo de acuerdo….en fin, no nos tomo mucho para tomar uno de esos autos de la dinastía ….por cierto que creo que mas que carro parecia tren…¬¬ -**

– **u.u Horo –**

– **de acuerdo…en fin….despues de un pequeño viaje llegamos a un hotel, ya que al parecer el viaje tendria que esperar al dia siguiente, por suerte mi hermanita se alejo del chino cabeza de antena ¬¬–**

– **u.uU Horo –**

– **bueno, mejor sera continuar –**

– **O.o espera … -**

**PLAY **

Miles de kilómetros lejos de alli, en una conocida pension en Funbari, mas específicamente en una de las habitaciones de la misma….una joven pareja de futuros padres descanza tranquilamente después de un agotador dia….

Apenas iluminada con la luz del sol matinal, con algunos platos en la esquina de la habitación, aparentemente usados hace poco, ambos totalmente descubiertos, el castaño recostado de tal forma que recargaba ligeramente su menton sobre el vientre de la rubia, y mirandolo como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

– ¿en que piensas? – la pregunta de su esposa lo saco de sus pensamientos, levanto la cabeza para poder ver los ojos de la chica que le sonreia calidamente.

– pues….en primera pienso que te vez hermosa sin esa molesta ropa encima jijiji – la rubia se sonrojo ante el comentario, y lo respondio con un almohadazo – de acuerdo de acuerdo….por mucha realidad que sea era broma jijiji –

– graciosito….ahora dime¿en que piensas? –

– en el…o en ella….o ellos jijiji – dijo señalando con la cabeza el lugar donde estaba apoyado.

– ohhh….-

– dime Annita…crees…¿crees que yo vaya a ser un buen padre? –

– ¿que te hace pensar que no lo serias? –

– mmm…bueno…tal vez suene tonto pero….no me imagino a mi mismo diciendo algo como…estas castigado..o ….vete a tu cuarto….algo por el estilo –

– bueno…en primer lugar….. – dijo dandole otro golpe con la almohada – no solo de eso se trata ser padre….en segundo lugar…¿acaso me vez a mi diciendo algo como…estas castigado? –

– o.o eso me dijiste la semana pasada –

– no es tan difícil, no metas los vasos al refrigerador…..o por dios….voy a ser una madre regañona…..-

– n.nU no digas eso Annita –

–…..jejeje….yo si te puedo de mas a nuestro hijo o hija….y por cierto dejandome a mi el trabajo de mala – dijo usando de nuevo su "arma" -….dandoles las buenas noches….jugando con ellos……en verdad….creo que seran un buen papa –

– gracias….y yo estoy seguro que seras una gran mama…..aunque seas un poco regañona n.- -

– Yoh – nuevamente la itako uso la almohada para golpear al castaño, y el, buscando su venganza, coloco la boca en el estoma de la chica y soplo- jajajajajaja no no …jajajaja…eso no jajaja sabes que me dan cosquillas XD –

– de acuerdo, eso no…pero esto si – sentencio comenzando un lento camino de besos hacia arriba…deteniendose en los puntos que tan bien conocia y…..

**STOP**

**Un palido peliazul arrojaba la película (ya saben, de esas que estan en rollo XD) fuera del proyector….para luego tirarla al bote de basura…para después tomar ese bote de basura y congelarlo….luego arrojarlo por la ventana hacia abajo….donde convenientemente paso un automóvil y lo aplasto….todo esto ante la mirada de una tambien palida….aunque sonrojada (no se si eso es posible XD) pelirosa.**

– **no….no se como llego esto aquí….pero si se que si Anna se entera de que lo vimos….sera el fin de nuestros dias….-**

– **eso trataba de decirte Horo…….-**

– **lo…lo mejor sera guardar el secreto …..¿verdad?... – la pelirosa asintio – p..por favor ustedes tampoco digan nada n.nUU…..o.ó o Anna tambien ira por ustedes si se entera de lo que saben…brrrr no quiero ni pensarlo….. –**

–**me…mejor sera continuar …. Pero..pero fijate que sea la película correcta – **

– **de acuerdo….. – señalo poniendo otra cinta y encendiendo el proyector –**

**PLAY**

Después de una noche de sueño en un hotel, y de un viaje de algunas horas a travez de las montañas, los shamanes llegaron a la mansión (mejor dicho castillo…o mansión…bueno. Ustedes decidan XD) de la dinastía Tao.

Frente a ellos, en una oscura y enorme habitación estaban tres de los miembros de la misma….Ran…En….y….ejem el abuelo (no se su nombre XD) …..el imponente padre de Ren estaba sentado en su trono, haciendo parecer diminutos a las dos personas a su lado……

– Hijo –

– padre….madre –

– hola –

– abuelo –

– parece que la familia del chino es muy efusiva…..- nótese el sarcasmo en el comentario de Hao (XD)

– Hijo……nos alegra que hayas venido…ya que te hemos preparado algo – el chino instintivamente tomo el mango de su Horaiken (nuevamente, no se si asi se escriba XP) cuando su padre levanto sus enormes manos y chasqueo los dedos……

Nuevamente casi todos se fueron de espaldas al momento en que las luces se encendieron, dejando ver adornos y varios carteles de felicitación…pero lo que mas les sorprendió (al menos al pobre chico) fue que En Tao desiso su posesion y se acerco a ellos con aspecto amigable…..hasta gorrito de fiesta traia ….

– Felicidades Hijo mio….no sabes cuanto nos alegra que por fin hayas decidido contraer matrimonio – dijo abrazando al chino (que casi entra en paro cardiaco)

– O.o de acuerdo….¿quien eres y que has hecho con mi padre? – señalo alejandose de el.

– ¿ que pasa? –

– bromeas cierto – dijo señalando la decoración…..

– Owo no me esperaba esto – Matamune era el unico con habla…ya que todos a parte de los Tao estaban en shock total…por las historias y experiencia de algunos, creian que esto iba a ser sumamente difícil.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí?...¿porque me haces fiesta?...¿porque me reciben asi?...¿que planeas padre? –

– ¿quieres saber la verdad? – el chino asintio – ¿quieres saber porque hicimos esta fiesta? - nuevamente asintio – pues la verdad es…….la verdad es…..que comenzábamos a pensar que eras gay –

( O.o eso ni yo me lo esperaba)

– ¿C….c…como dices? – pregunto Ren casi echando llamas.

– bueno pues ejem….te cambiaste de escuela y de ciudad hace años solo para estar con tus amigos…y desde que conociste a ese chico Asakura has cambiado mucho….ademas que cuando tenias 5 años no pusiste mucha resistencia cuando tu madre y tu hermana te metieron a clase de bordado junto con ellas –

Todo el mundo tiene un limite……y cuando se revasa ese limite…solo queda una cosa que hacer…..

– XDDD…no puedo XDD…es demaciado XDD…..es mucho XDDD o por los grandes espiritus….esto XDDD – el shaman de fuego se revolcaba de risa en el suelo…a su lado el peliazul no parecia estar en mejor forma…ya que ni siquiera podia hablar por las carcajadas que lanzaba….

– o.o Ren…tranquilo…tranquilo – la ainu habia salido del shock inicial…y de su pequeño ataque de panico prenupcial…y al ver que el shaman presentaba una agitada aura dorada a su alrdedor…le decia que tal vez estaba un poco enfadado…

– Pilika…….cierra los ojos por favor – dijo avanzando directamente a su padre – "tal vez solo unos cuantos cortes…solo unos pocos " ….._" si…solo algunos pocos…solo algunos pocos" _-

* * *

Bueno…hasta aquí le voy a dejar este capitulo jejeje….

Como ven Ren y compañía han llegado a china…y el pobre chico se encontro con una sorpresa que lo dejo con ganas de sangre jejeje.

Parece que en esta ocacion no podre responder a los review, ya que según parece, ya no es permitido T-T….pero bueno, a algunos pude contestarles directamente por esa nueva funcion que pusieron jejeje, de cualquier forma, agradesco todos sus comentarios, y espero seguir contando con ellos.

Read you later….XD


	18. Recuento de una boda IV

"**Recuento de una boda IV"**

**La luz se enciende, dejando ver la habitación que ya ustedes conocen, en esta ocacion, la silla esta ocupada por una chica de cabello rubio, y parado frente a la ventana, hay un joven de cabello largo.**

– **Hola, mi nombre es Mari…ejem…..ejem….EJEM –**

– **de acuerdo, de acuerdo, y mi nombre es Hao, esta vez es nuestro turno de presentarles lo que ha pasado en las ultimas semanas con el chino y la loca - gira para ver a la chica - ¿contenta? –**

– **hubiera sido mejor si no llamaras loca a una de mis mejores amigas, pero creo que por ahora esta bien…..bueno, como ya lo dijo, nosotros seremos quienes presenten la historia, asi que si me haces el favor, n-n que corra la cinta…jejeje, siempre quise decir eso – **

**PLAY**

El shaman dorado se acercaba peligrosamente a su padre, con solo una idea en mente…..matar y matar otra vez, detrás de el, el grupo lo miraba entre preocupado y…..bueno, seamos sinceros, la mayoria aun estaba en un estado poco favorable…aun en un ataque incontrolable de risa.

– Ren…Ren….por favor escuchame –

– solo un momento Pilika, dejame solo…..- la chica le corto el paso – dejame pasar – viendo como el chino no parecia hacer caso, la peliazul uso su arma secreta, bajo la mirada y aspiro profundamente…… - " o.O …..ya lo veo venir" …_"¿a que te refieres?"_-

– por favor…dejalo pasar solo por esta vez – dijo con su tono mas dulce de voz y con un puchero que hacia parecer que su rostro habia sido reemplazado por dos enormes ojos brillantes.

– ………………"_eso es inhumano"_….."lo se"…………………………… - el aura dorada desaparecio, y Horaiken volvio a su lugar – de acuerdo, lo dejare pasar…….pero al menos prometeme que no volveras a hacer eso al menos por un mes –

– XP prometido –

Después de que Pilika convenciera a Ren de no masacrar a su padre y a los que se rieron de el, y claro después de algunos minutos que tubieron que pasar para que algunos del grupo dejaran de reir incontrolablemente, la señora Ran los hizo pasar a la mesa donde disfrutaron un banquete de bienvenida…..

Pero claro, como una cena en la que nadie hablo y mejor se dedicaron a darle trabajo extra a los cocineros seria muy aburrida de ver, mejor sera saltarnosla e ir a otra cosa.

Como por ejemplo….la repartición de alcobas jejeje…

– ¿QUE QUEEEEEE? – tres voces diferentes recorrieron la mansión por completo, dos de ellos de extrema vergüenza y uno con una furia del mismo grado.

– o.o que tiene de malo – una confundida peliverde miraba a los ultimos tres chicos del grupo sin habitación.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo?...¿que tiene de malo? – un agitado ainu parecia lanzar humo al hablar – te dire que tiene de malo, no hay nada en el mundo por lo cual deje a mi hermanita dormir en la misma habitación que ese chino pervertidor de menores – en este punto la peliazul habia pasado de la vergüenza a tener una expresión de molestia – no me importa si estan comprometidos, ella aun es una niña – (si fuera tu dejaria de hablar ahora) – no hay forma ni en un millon de años que duerman juntos en una misma cama, nunca, no señor, soy muy joven para ser tio – (en serio, mejor callate O.oUU…o al menos voltea paa atrás) – ¿me entendiste? – la peliverde no parecia mirarlo a el, sino a alguien detrás de el – o.oU –

– mira hermano – el tono amenazador de la chica le helo las venas al ainu – en primer lugar, ya no soy una niña, se que por mas veces que te lo diga jamas entrara en esa cabeza dura, asi que eso lo dejare pasar pero…..- el ainu se giro lentamente, encontrandose con una bastante furiosa Pilika – Que te hace pensar que aunque compartieramos la habitación, o incluso la cama llevaria al hecho de hacerte tio….eres un….. – **(lo siento, pero esta parte a sido censurada en orden de mantener el fic en la clasificacion determinada, disculpen las molestias)** – …to…. – finalizo tomando a Ren (que parecia no haber salido del shock inicial de tener que compartir habitación con ella) del brazo e introduciendose a la habitación.

Se podria decir que el peliazul quedo boquiabierto con el pequeño desplante agresivo de su hermana….sin embargo…..bueno….desde su posision en el suelo ….tan solo digamos que el chico termino peor que una hoja de papel a la que se le han dado muchas formas de origami.

– o.OUU mejor sera que llame a un doctor….y a un quiropractico…y a algun fisico que me pueda decir como es que sus huesos se doblaron asi…. –

Mientras tanto, detrás de la puerta, la ainu apenas se daba cuenta de lo que habia hecho….y el chino se daba cuenta tambien.

– ejem… -

– yo….perdon…no quise…bueno si quize…pero no quize…T.T ni yo me entiendo –

– no te preocupes…… - el shaman de china miro a un pequeño sillon en una de las paredes de la habitación – mejor sera que tu tomes la cama…yo me quedare alli –

– no tienes porque hacerlo…..fui yo quien nos hizo esa tonteria alla afuera, yo deberia quedarme alli –

– no hay forma que te deje dormir incómodamente mientras yo descanzo en una cama –

– …..podriamos quedatnos los dos en ella … u/u –

– ejem…..mira….no creo que eso sea lo adecuado –

– es como dijo tu hermana…no tiene nada de malo…ambos somos responsables…y no por el hecho de compartir una cama quiere decir que nosotros tengamos que….ya sabes –

–…..supongo que tienes razon –

**STOP**

– **aburrido –**

– **¿que quieres decir con eso? –**

– **¬¬ que esos dos son unos aburridos, ya estan comprometidos, nadie los hubiera juzgado si….. –**

– **Hao o/o –**

– **o vamos, hablas como si nunca lo hubieras hecho ¬u¬ -**

– **¬/¬ eso es diferente… -**

**PLAY**

Millas lejos de alli, en una generalmente agitada pension, dos personas disfrutaban de la tanquilidad que esos dias les habian brindado, descanzando apaciblemente mientras disfrutaban de una refrescante bebida.

– u.u extraño mi te –

– n.n vamos Annita, recuerda que es por tu bien y por el bien del pequeño –

– lo se, lo se, pero aun asi no puedo evitarlo –

– si por mi fuera iria a comprarte el te y lo prepararia yo mismo, pero recuerda lo que dijo Fausto, todo va bien hasta ahora y no queremos arriesgarnos….ademas, el jugo de naranja es delicioso n.n –

– ¬¬ es exactamente lo que me preocupa, comienza a gustarme demasiado…..u.uU y no quiero que mi hijo o hija salga tan apegado a las naranjas como su padre –

– XP………….o.o…………… -

– no –

– ¿eh?

– ya te lo he dicho, no lo haremos –

– o.oU ¿a que te refieres?-

– no te hagas el tonto, te conozco esa expresión –

– 9.9 no se a que te refieres –

– ¬¬ ……. –

– ok ok , lo pense por un segundo…pero vamos, no me vas a decir que no tienes tentación de hacerlo –

– ……para nada –

– se honesta Annita –

– ya te lo dije, yo no soy como tu –

– ¿no tienes ni un poquito de curiosidad? –

– …….. –

– ¿eso es un si? –

– de acuerdo, lo he pensado un par de veces, pero ya lo hablamos¿recuerdas lo que dijimos? –

– bueno…si …peeeero…si tu quieres, y yo quiero, no veo la razon por la cual no podamos –

– ¬¬……supongo que tal vez…..o.o no – agrego agitando la cabeza – no lo haremos, de ningun modo –

– por favor –

– ¬¬ no –

– o vamos….¿estamos a solo un pequeño cajon de distancia y tu no quieres saberlo? –

– mira Yoh, ambos le pedimos a Fausto que escondiera los resultados para mantenernos lejos de la tentación, no es mi culpa que los estuvieras buscando por toda la pension y yo tuviera que ponerlos bajo llave, no se tu, pero a mi me gustaria tener la sorpresa cuando llegue el momento –

– ¿me estas diciendo que no tienes ni la mas minima curiosidad de saber si sera niño o niña? –

– claro que tengo, pero la resisto –

– u.u –

– lo sabremos cuando el momento llegue –

– T-T yo quisiera saberlo ya –

– controlate ¬¬ -

– u.uU…..o.o……n.n….. –

– o.O Yoh….reconosco esa expresión….no Yoh, acabamos de hacerlo….no…...YOH – el castaño se acerco lentamente a su esposa, arrinconándola contra el suelo y comenzando a besar su cuello. -……creo que fue una mala idea eso de decirte que tal vez no tendríamos oportunidad de esto cuando naciera el bebe……pero bueno…no hay razon para quejarse –

– jijiji -

**STOP**

– **no tengo intensiones de morir pronto, asi que detendremos esa parte aquí –**

– **concuerdo contigo Mari –**

– **mejor veamos que paso con el tiburón –**

**PLAY**

En un mar de aprariencia tranquila, un hombre lucha por su vida en contra de una maquina asesina que esta dispuesta a mandarlo al otro mundo a travez de su estomago.

Solo provisto de un rifle, esperando el momento oportuno para apretar el gatillo, encuentra a su blanco listo, un tanque de oxogeno en la boca del animal….

– See you in hell, you son of a…. –

**STOP**

– **ejem….tiburon equivocado u.uU –**

– **¿como llego esto aquí? – una confundida rubia sostenia el rollo de película.**

– **hey…..este proyector es genial para ver clasicos –**

– **sin comentarios –**

**PLAY**

El grupo quedo boquiabierto, la noticia los tomo de sorpresa, y mas de uno parecia haber tenido un paro cardiaco dada la impresión.

– p…¿podrias repetir eso padre? –

– seguro…la boda debe realizarse lo mas pronto posible –

– d…después de eso – una palida peliazul tampoco podia creerlo….no es que no quisiera, pero era imprevisto.

– ¿Qué?...que debe este sabado –

– e…eso – un sonoro TUD se escucho detrás del chino, el ainu no habia soportado la impresión y habia caido al suelo desmayado.

– owo uno menos – ( XP al parecer el unico dialogo de Matamune en este capitulo XDD)

– ¿podrias explicarte? –

– mira hijo, tu sabes que la boda del heredero de la dinastía Tao debe ser presenciada por todos tus antepasados, es la tradición –

– ¿y? –

– eso es, ellos decidieron que ya te esperaron mucho, según nuestros planes deberias estar casado desde hace dos años…pero ejem….no estabamos seguros de tus….ejem…preferencias –

– XDDD jajajaja – sep, eso parece que revivio al ainu, ya que ahora reia junto a …..bueno, seamos honestos, hasta un par de zombis estaban carcajeandose.

– u.ú paciencia…paciencia….. –

– n.nU tanquilo Ren -

– ejem…bueno, como les estaba diciendo, es necesario preparar la ceremonia para este fin de semana –

– pero. Preparar una boda lleva mucho tiempo…el vestido, el lugar, la comida, los invitados, no se ni por donde empezar…. – todos las miradas se dirigieron a la ainu – no es que yo halla pensado mucho en eso ni nada por el estilo jejeje –

– no te preocupes, Jun ya tiene todo listo para empezar – En Tao chasqueo los dedos, y casi al instante un grupo de considerable tamaño entro corriendo e hizo dos filas cerca de Pilika la mayoria eran mujeres vestidas al estilo oriental…de hecho parecian salidas de una fabrica de clones (O.oU). – ellas te ayudaran –

– estamos a sus ordenes señorita Pilika – dijeron al unisono las jóvenes mientras hacian una reverencia dirigida a la ainu.

– O.O –

–¿Pilika? –

– O.O – al parecer a la peliazul le volvio el panico prenupcial…..y nuevamente parecia que una estatua habia suplantado a la chica.

– o.o se lo tomo mejor de lo que pense –

TUD

– ejem….olviden lo que dije – agrego el shaman de fuego mirando a la chica en el suelo, bastante palida y con los ojos en forma de espiral.

**STOP**

– **eso fue mas de lo que la chica azul pudo resistir –**

– **mmm –**

– **¿pasa algo Mari? –**

– **no nada, solo que me acabo de dar cuenta de que nosotros casi no participamos –**

– **estamos presentando la historia –**

– **lo se, pero no participamos mucho en ella, digo ya van cuatro capitulos para la boda de Ren y Pilika, y apenas la acaban de anunciar –**

– **buen punto –**

– **ademas, Yoh y Anna nunca dejan de salir –**

– **otro buen punto –**

– **lo mas que nosotros salimos fue cuando tu quedaste como camaron mal cocinado –**

– **mala anécdota…pero buen punto –**

– **ò.ó es una injusticia –**

– **ò.ó si –**

**( ejem….mejor sera que dejemos a estos dos en su discusión)**

– **OYE –**

**PLAY **

Una figura se movia sigilosamente por la pension, con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, esquivando varios muebles, de esos que parecen moverse solos en la noche solo para que uno se golpee el dedo del pie con ellos ( T.T see..duelen XP). Con agilidad digna de algun tipo de mision imposible, llego a su destino, un pequeño armario con varios cajones, con cuidado introdujo una llave y la giro tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible ( supongo que ya saben quien es ¿verdad? ).

Logrado su cometido, extrajo un sobre del cajón y justo cuando iba a abrirlo, las luces se encendieron, quitandole la vista por unos segundos, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz.

– ¿Quién anda alli? –

La sorpresa lleva a la torpeza (frase sacada de un viejo amigo XD) y la antes agil figura fue a dar al suelo…..

– O.o…..¿Annita? –

(ja….esa no se la esperaban ¿verdad? XDD)

– u.ú hola Yoh –

– ¿que haces aquí aba…..? ohhhh….-

– no digas nada…..ademas esto es tu culpa ò.ó –

– ¿ mi culpa? –

– si…..por tu culpa me dio mas curiosidad……- la futura madre miro la mano que su esposo le tendio para ayudarle a levantarse y la tomo – fue un momento de debilidad….culpo al embarazo – añadio ya estando de pie.

– jijiji…eso no es justo, culpar a un pobrecito inocente que aun no nace –

– u.ú…… -

– o.o –

– ejem –

– ¿lo abrimos? –

– pense que nunca lo dirias – la rubia rapidamente leyo el papel con los resultados de la prueba de Fausto – vamos a ver…a ver…..tipo de sangre…no …no…no…aquí esta….O.O –

– Annita? – la rubia al parecer tenia lagrimas en los ojos, que contrastaban bastante con la sonrisa en su boca – ¿Qué es? …¿niño?...¿niña?...dime dime dime – la chica la paso el papel y lo que el castaño leyo lo dejo estatico.

– los dos –

– so…so…. – el castaño miro a su esposa, que prácticamente no podia detener la alegria…. – ge….ge…son gemelos –

TUD (creo que he usado mucho esa onomatopeya en este capitulo XP)

– Amo Yoh….señorita Anna – el samurai entro atravesando el techo…encontrando a los dos futuros padres en el suelo, desmayados pero con una exprecion de felicidad como pocas - ……creo que me perdi de algo importante –

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capitulo, espero les haya gustado jejeje. 

Como pueden ver, pasaron varias cosas en esta ocacion, no solo tenemos la boda que ahora esta a la vuelta de la esquina, si, lo se, lo se, el pretexto es pobre, pero estoy seguro que ya quieren ver a esos dos casado XD. Ademas, por fin podemos conocer el sexo del bebe, gracias a que la curiosidad le gano a los padres, y vaya recompenza les dio…un niño y una niña XP ….ya quiero ver como les va a los pobres cuando tengan que enfrentarse a dos recien nacidos XP.

Les pido mil perdones por la enorme tardanza, pero tuve demaciado entre manos, lo digo en serio, desde diciembre me a pasado de todo, desde salir de vacaciones, vestirme de Santa Claus para mis sobrinos XP, hasta casi pasar al otro mundo tratando de comer 12 uvas en las 12 campanadas ( sigo diciendo que vi una luz o.ó), y ademas el tener que ponerme al ritmo del nuevo semestre, en fin, muchas cosas….Pero afortunadamente vuelvo a mi ritmo y a mi rutina XDD y nuevamente podre actualizar mas seguido.

o.o quisiera volver a responder los comentarios…pero mejor lo hare en el proximo capitulo, si alguien sabe si me pueden borrar la historia por hacerlo, por favor diganmelo.

Por ahora me despido, esperando volver a verlos pronto jejeje, para cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia, para eso es el tan afamado boton XP.

Read you later.


	19. La boda

"**La Boda (por fin)"**

**La luz se enciende, dejandonos ver la habitación semi-vacia que ya ustedes conocen tan bien, esta vez, dos figuras conocidas se encuentran de pie junto a la silla.**

– **Hola de nuevo¿me recuerdan, soy Pilika Usui, y el es mi ex-novio, jejeje ahora esposo, Ren Tao –**

– **Hola –**

– **nn esta vez estamos aquí para presentarles lo que sucedió en la boda –**

– **nuevamente, solo lo hacemos porque es mejor a que algun idiota lo haga –**

**( y dale con lo mismo ¬¬)**

– **jejeje, bueno, mejor sera empezar de una vez….. disfrutenlo –**

**PLAY**

La peliazul caminaba lentamente por los adornados pasillos, a cada uno de sus lados habia una hilera de zombis que le hacian reverencia mientras caminaba. Claro que eso hacia sentir a la joven bastante incomoda, pero después de lo que habian pasado en las ultimas 36 horas, eso era poco. Entre la llegada de familiares y amigos, los preparativos, y por supuesto, tratar que los invitados no se mataran entre si, las ultimas horas habian probado ser un reto.

Estaba vestida con un vestido blanco, una cruza entre los tradicionales trajes orientales y los clásicos vestidos de las bodas occidentales, la idea de dicho atuendo habia sido de Jun. En si era bastante elegante, pero algo debia de admitir, era algo incomodo.

Por un segundo sintio ese mareo…ese que habia estado teniendo frecuentemente desde hace ya un par de dias, sin embargo, según Anna era algo normal debido a los nervios de la boda, aunque un chequeo por parte de Fausto no estaba de mas..

Mientras seguia su camino a travez de este al parecer interminable pasillo, la ainu no pudo evitar sonreir al traer un recuerdo reciente a su mente.

_**Flash Back**_

Algunas risas inundaron una habitación especifica dentro de los confines de la enorme mansión Tao en la ultima noche antes de la boda de Pilika y Ren, ella, junto con sus amigas mas cercanas estaban en lo que Anna solo pudo catalogar como "una tonteria que es mas propia de unas niñas".

– ¬u¬ y quien era la que decia que esto era un tonteria? –

– callate Mari, ademas, yo tengo la opcion de culpar a las hormonas, y tu no, ¬u¬ tu eres infantil yo estoy embarazada –

– ¬¬ mala –

La ainu miro con una sonrisa a sus amigas….eso fue hasta que Tamao coloco frente a ella unas frituras y….bueno…tan solo digamos que cualquier velocista hubiera envidiado la rapidez con que la chica se transporto directo al baño.

– esteee…. yo crei que estas eran sus favoritas –

– no te preocupes Tamao…no creo que sea tu culpa –

– Jeanne tiene razon, a estado sintiéndose asi desde la mañana – cuando la peliverde dijo esas palabras, la puerta del baño se abrio revelando a la chica.

– no es nada, debe ser algo que me sentó mal en la comida –

– no creo, tu y tu hermano tienen estomago de acero –

– jejeje, en eso tiene razon, ustedes fueron los unicos que soportaron los intentos de cocina de Anna¿recuerdas? –

– ¬¬ ¿y tu recuerdas que estoy aquí? –

– jejeje –

– seguramente son solo los nervios por la boda, digo, mañana mismo estaras casada con un chino casi maniatico jejeje –

– o.ó Mari –

– de acuerdo de acuerdo –

– pues….ahora que lo dices debe ser eso, porque me he sentido un poco mal casi desde que llegamos –

– mejor dejemonos de enfermedades y continuemos con la fiesta –

Pilika sonrio ante ese comentario, en realidad ahora lo que necesitava era relajarse, y sus amigas le iban a ayudar mucho…aunque un pensamiento no dejaba su mente…si estubiera en la habitación que habia ocupado hasta esa noche….tal vez se repetiria lo mismo que en ultimas ocaciones……algo que habia comenzado en aquella primera noche que compartieron habitación ella y su futuro esposo…algo que habia comenzado con un inocente beso de buenas noches y que habia evolucionado hasta algo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba…pero que por ningun motivo habia sido desagradable….

– -/- -

– estee..¿estas bien Pilika? –

– ¿eh?...o si si …perdon jejejeje, solo que..ejem..ya saben el nerviosismo y todo eso jajajaja – las demas le restaron importancia y continuaron con la celebración.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

**STOP**

– **¿Qué pasa? – desde la silla el menor de los Tao podia escuchar la puerta abrirse detrás de el.**

– **no lo se –**

– **¿Ren?...¿Pilika?...vaya, asi que aquí es donde estaban jijiji –**

– **¿Yoh? –**

– **Annita, aquí estan –**

– **¬¬ no tienes porque gritar no estoy sorda –**

– **XP –**

– **¿que hacen aquí? –**

– **ustedes no son los unicos que quieren ver la boda –**

– **asi es, estuvimos allí, pero quiero volverlo a ver jijiji – dijo el castaño arrastrando un sillón por la puerta.**

– **¿y eso?-**

– **n-nUU Annita no queria sentarse en algo incomodo –**

– **de acuerdo, pero apresurense, que aun falta mucho – los futuros padres se acomodaron.**

– **continuemos –**

**PLAY**

El shaman dorado esperaba intranquilamente a que su prometida apareciera por la puerta del salon que habia sido decorado para la ocacion, dio un par de pasos en su lugar y jalo el cuello de su traje, en verdad odiaba ese tipo de trajes.

Generalmente era extremadamente paciente, sin embargo, los nervios, las ansias, y diversos tipos de sentimientos estaban sobre acumulados en el…..asi que para pasar el tiempo dirigio una mirada al salon.

En si estaba muy bien decorado, digno de la ceremonia nupcial del decendiente de los….ejem….mejor detener ese pensamiento, comenzaba a escucharse como su padre….

Continuo con su inspeccion a travez de los invidados, su familia, sus amigos…y algunos que no conocia, pero que no tenian la menor importancia.

Primero, su padre, que tenia un ojo morado y un brazo vendado, producto de un infortunado evento (no se preocupen tal vez hablemos de eso después jejeje), su madre, elegante como siempre, su abuelo, su hermana…e infortunadamente ese zombi abrazando a su hermana, en realidad no tenia idea del porque su padre permitia la relacion de Bruce Long y Jun…pero por ahora no importaba.

Después, sus amigos, con los cuales habia compartido un sin numero de experiencias, desde las peores a las mejores…cerca de el, Yoh estaba listo para su funcion como padrino. Habia sido algo difícil decidir quien seria, pero al final tomo esa decisión.

Siguió su recorrido con la mirada, encontrandose con caras familiares y otras no tanto, estaban Jeanne, Mari, Tamao y Anna como damas de honor, esperando a Pilika en la puerta, algunos de los sobrevivientes de los soldados X se encontraban cerca de su antigua doncella, no lejos de alli, Lyserg babe…ejem quiero decir observaba a la chica de cabello azul grisáceo, un poco mas alla, habia una pelirroja …al parecer regañando a un pobre alfeñique que no atinaba ni a contestar, al lado de una chica de cabello azul que miraba al frente como si nada pasara….¿de donde los habian invitado? Era un misterio para el……, Fausto miraba sudando la gota gorda junto con su esposa Elisa, seguramente listos por si eran necesitados…. siguiendo con su inspeccion pudo ver a varias personas que habia visto un par de veces en su vida pero que no recordaba bien sus nombres…como ese tipo que le daba clases de historia cuando tenia 6 años…..cerca de ese grupo estaban caras familiares….el chino se detubo al ver un rostro peludo y naranja….recordando algo que habia pasado hace poco…

**_Flash Back _**(asi es, va a haber varios de estos XD)

– Mira no estoy acostumbrado a pedir ayuda, pero esta es una situación muy, muy, muy importante, tanto para mi como para Pilika, asi que por favor, necesito tu ayuda –

El chino hablaba con un felino de color naranja que ase encotraba descanzando sobre una silla, al parecer sin la menor intencion de ayudar.

– si, lo se, casi no te conosco…de hecho es una de las razones por las cuales es a ti a quien le pido ayuda….mira, el asunto es que tengo ….bueno…ya sabes –

Silencio

– por favor…de verdad necesito tu ayuda –

Mas silencio

El chino comenzaba a desesperarse…el nunca le pedia nada a nadie y ahora, después de reunir fuerzas por casi una hora habia podido pedirle ayuda a Matamune…y el animal se hacia el dormido…estaba seguro de que finjia, porque ya llevaba un buen rato pidiendole el favor.

El hecho es que el habia tratado durante horas, se habia buscado libros al respecto, habia intentado todo lo humanamente posible y después siguió intentando con lo shamanicamente posible al llamar a un espiritu experto en el tema...pero tampoco habia sido de ayuda….asi que habia hecho su ultimo recurso….y es que Matamune tenia mas de mil años en la tierra, y no como Hao que iba y venia, el gato habia estado de corrido, mirando como el mundo cambiaba, y ademas de eso habia leido desde enciclopedias de hechizos antiguos, hasta el folleto que dan en la parada de autobuses….eso queria decir que el felino conocia mucho de muchas cosas…..y ahora necesitaba su ayuda con algo que nunca habia podido realizar.

– mira…es importante que aprenda a hacerlo….me da vergüenza pero….jamas e podido bailar muy bien…y…..olvidalo – se giro para marcharse, pero en vez de eso encontro una sorpresa bastante inesperada.

– no te preocupes yo te ayudare –

El chino abrio los ojos como plato, los ojos, el tono de voz, eran algo que a pesar de haber conocido por poco tiempo ya le resultaban inconfundibles.

– ¿Matamune? –

– si –

– pero….pero….pero….¿como?...pero…pero…pero – el chino no sabia ni por donde empezar, ya que frente a el se encontraba Matamune, pero muy diferente a como lo recordaba, primero que nada, estaba parado en dos patas, segundo, traía puesto un kimono con algo asi como una capa negra sobre el, además traía sandalias de madera…e ¡incluso calcetines, no solo eso, sino que además traía una pipa larga, y como si fuera poco, tenia dos colas – que…¿Qué te paso? –

– solo me salí del cuerpo que me prestaron –

– si podias hacer eso porque no lo hiciste antes –

– porque era temporal, en realidad pensaba regresar al otro mundo muy pronto, y si hacia esto significaría que me quedaria mas tiempo, en otras palabras, decidi quedarme algunos años, tal vez un siglo o dos jejejeje – miro al techo y luego continuo– entre Hao e Yoh me ayudaron a restaurar mi poder espiritual, asi que no tendre muchas dificultades en quedarme….ademas – añadio mirandolo de nuevo – no le digas a nadie pero creo que Anna no sabe mucho de bebes –

– supongo que tienes razon…..ejem……espero que si me ayudas lo dejemos en secreto –

– no hay problema –

– y….tambien agradeceria que dejaras en secreto el hecho que estube hablando con un gato comun y corriente durante media hora –

– jejejeje, no te preocupes, y ahora, vamos a ayudarte con esos pies izquierdos –

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

**STOP**

– **y ahora que? –**

– **n.n hola chicos –**

– **hola Tamao, pasa, pasa, estamos viendo la boda –**

– **escuche a Yoh? ….o.o que hacen todos aquí? –**

– **pasa rapido Hoto Hoto, queremos ver esto –**

– **U¬¬ que humorcito se carga tu esposa Yoh…..auch…. – el dialogo de Horo Horo fue cortado por un MVBI.**

– **o.oU Manta, de donde saliste? –**

– **X.X no tengo ni la mas minima idea amigo–**

– **ya podemos seguir?...o falta alguien –**

– **Amo Yoh? – el chino se golpeo la frente al ver al samurai junto con los demas espiritus.**

– **entre mas, mejor –**

– **ya callense –**

**PLAY**

La solemne musica lleno el lugar, al tiempo que Pilika entraba al salon, del brazo de su padre, la chica no pudo evitar una gota de sudor al verlo hacia unos segundos, se habia cortado su generalmente larga cabellera, e incluso se habia afeitado….se veria muy formal de no ser por el hecho de tener un brazo enyesado y la cabeza vendada cortesía de un pequeño incidente.

Pero por ahora le ocupaba otra cosa, miro al frente, en donde su prometido la esperaba, el nerviosismo se acumulo en su interior, asi que trato de desviarlo con algo…cualquier cosa, de preferencia algo gracioso, lo que fuera, lo que fuera….

Y como caida del cielo, la itako entro a su campo de vision….en su vestido de dama de honor….

**_Flash Back _**( XD y aun faltan)

– ni siquiera lo pienses, jamas, te lo digo en serio, jamas en mi vida usare un vestido tan cursi –

– pero si esta hecho especialmente para ti Anna – la mirada de la itako le hizo a la rubia agradecer al cielo que el viejo dicho de "si las miradas mataran" no fuera realidad

– vamos Anna, no esta tan mal –

– es rosa –

– ¿Qué tiene de malo el rosa? – pregunto quien mas sino la pelirosada Tamamura.

– nada, pero no va conmigo –

– pero no esta tan mal –

– la parte de abajo parece campana de iglesia –

– pero ….-

– tiene lazos naranjas –

– n.nUU –

– no hay ninguna forma de que me obliguen a usar eso –

20 minutos después

– -.-U no puedo creer que me hayan obligado a usar esto –

– te…te…XDDD te queda muy bien Anna –

– ¬¬ -

– XDDD –

– asi que me queda muy bien ¿no es cierto? ¬¬ -

– …..O.o Anna…no me veas asi…Anna…Anna…noooooooooooooooooo –

5 minutos después.

– paresco piñata mal hechaaaaa –

– oh, vamos Mari, no te queda mal – señalo la itako imitando el tono que la chica habia utilizado antes.

– ¬¬ grrrr –

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

**STOP**

– **muevete chino, dejame espacio –**

– **tu tambien piromano? –**

– **Mari quiere ver la boda, asi que venimos a verla –**

– **hola – **

– **pasen, creo que queda un espacio entre esa molécula y aquella –**

– **no seas asi Ren, aun queda espacio n.n –**

– **como quieras Pilika –**

– **alguien quiere palomitas? –**

– **si claro….¿tu tambien Matamune? –**

– **nwn esto se ve interesante –**

– **alguien alla arriba me debe odiar –**

– **o alla abajo –**

– **¬¬ -**

–**¿Qué, solo decia jejeje –**

**PLAY**

Ren parpadeo un par de veces, por un segundo le parecio ver a Pilika contener la risa…..¿acaso se veia tan ridiculo como se sentia? …. De cualquier modo eso no le iba impedir casarse con el amor de su vida……momento…..¿acaso el habia pensado esa frase tan cursi?...de momento prefirio dejar eso de lado, ya que la chica ahora estaba junto a el.

De verdad se veia hermosa, como un angel o una diosa…..ok…de nuevo ese sentimiento de cursileria, tenia que apartar su mente de eso…con cualquier cosa….y como si alguien le estubiera cumpliendo sus deseos ese dia, Mikihisa entro en su campo de vision…tambien en traje formal como la mayoria de los presentes...aunque con una pierna enyesada y un parche sobre su mascara ( XDD perdon perdon, no pude evitarlo XD) no podia creer lo infantiles que podian ser los mayores.

Y es que aquel enorme agujero que se podia ver por la ventana….no estaba alli hace unos dias….

**_Flash Back _**(no se preocupen XD ya es el ultimo)

Pilika se movia de un lado a otro de la mansión, tratando de que todos los preparativos salieran sin problemas, por ahora el salon estaba quedando perfecto, ademas que los invitados estaban llegando poco a poco y la ayuda aumentaba, pronto se estaria probando su vestido… pero…

– mire señorita, no me importa quien sea usted ni con quien se vaya a casar, pero el trabajo que usted nos pide nos tomara una semana, si quiere que lo tengamos antes, entonces llamenos hace 6 dias ¿entendido? – un tipo amanerado estaba discutiendo con ella acerca de un adorno hecho a mano que le habia hecho mucha ilusion…sin embargo al parecer tendria que presentir de el…

– porque no me dejas negociar con el? – Pilika se giro al escuchar la voz…y rapidamente fue a abrazar a la recien llegada.

– Anna, que bueno que llegaste –

– hola –

– hola Yoh –

– permiteme, ustedes dos vayan alla afuera, yo hablare con ese tipo –

– no hay nada de que hablar señorita, no lo vamos a hacer –

El castaño y la ainu dejaron a Anna hablar con el.

– que bueno que pudieran venir, con lo que nos dijeron por telefono no estaba segura si podrian viajar –

– sabes que Annita jamas se perderia esto –

– si, tienes razon, por cierto, muchas felicidades, seras padre no de uno sino de dos pequeños – el castaño sonrio tranquilamente…al tiempo que la puerta por donde acababan de salir se volvia a abrir.

– s…se…se lo tendremos listo esta misma noche señorita – el pobre tipo estaba palido, pero eso no le impidio salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

– o.o vaya, que le dijiste Anna?-

– no mucho, solo…lo convenci …. ¿puedo ayudarte en algo mas? – el castaño sudo frio al recordar su propia boda y como Anna se habia encargado de que todo fuera como ella queria…al tiempo que la ainu pensaba lo mismo con algo de alegria, Anna era una mujer organizada, meticulosa y estricta….en lo que respecta a supervisar, ya que en sus cosas era tan desorganisada como Yoh…claro que ella siempre decia el clasico "yo se donde estan mis cosas" (admitamoslo, todos lo hemos dicho al menos una vez XD)

– por favor, todo esto es muy difícil –

– no te preocupes, dejalo en mis manos –

Al decir estas palabras, una fuerte explosion se escucho por todo el lugar, al parecer proveniente de muy cerca de ellos.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –

Segundos después de formulada la pregunta, una agitada pelirosada se acerco a gran velocidad a ellos.

– Tamao, que fue ese ruido? –

– el señor Oyaji….el señor Mikihisa….el señor Tao…pelea….gran pelea….explosion –

Rapidamente se dirigieron al lugar que la pelirosa les señalo, que no era otro sino el jardin…..y lo que vieron los dejo sin palabras.

Los tres "padres" estaban discutiendo como comúnmente lo harian sus hijos, exacto, como niños pequeños, (en serio, hasta la clasica bolita de polvo en donde apenas se ven a veces partes de cada uno estaba presente).

– n…no puede ser –

– deben de estar bromeando –

La nube de polvo se disipó, y los tres "adultos" se miraban amenazadoramente…..hasta que algo mas amenazador paso.

– que pasa aquí? –

Cada uno habia pasado por cosas difíciles y mortales, pero nada tan peligroso como lo que tenian enfrente…sus respectivas esposas e hijas…..con una cara de enfado como pocos han visto.

( y el resto, mejor lo dejo a su criterio…..solo tengan en cuenta que hasta este momento, ninguno de ellos esta herido XD)

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

– Acepto –

Ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a otra cosa que no fueran los ojos del otro, y de hecho las palabras salian por si solas.

– Acepto –

Un ultimo beso donde técnicamente solo son novios, un ultimo beso antes de su nueva vida, y un ultimo beso que precederá a muchos mas, seguido por un vitoreo de felicitaciones y de una lluvia de abrazos.

Asi terminan las bodas.

Pero asi no termina este capitulo.

**STOP**

– **Tamao –**

– **perdon TuT siempre lloro en las bodas –**

– **¿estas llorando Hao? –**

– **¬¬ callate Yoh….solo tengo algo en el ojo –**

– **si como no –**

– **ya, continuen que quiero ver el resto –**

**(me dan palomitas?) **

– **¬¬ tu callate –**

**( o.oU que malos)**

**PLAY**

En la recepción lo que mas abundaba era la alegria, las risas…y la comida claro esta.

En estos momentos Ren ponia en practica lo aprendido, bailando suavemente con su ahora esposa.

Ajenos totalmente a su alrededor, totalmente adentrados en su propio y personal universo, tal vez mirando al futuro en la mirada del otro…

Bueno, antes de que me llegue otro ataque de cursileria, porque no vemos que hay alrededor, ellos tal vez esten muy embelesados, pero no por eso nosotros no podemos hacerlo.

En una mesa, se podia ver como los tres padres estaban nuevamente discutiendo…aunque no les duro el gusto, ya que estos tres poderosos shamanes fueron rapidamente callados por sus compañeras de mesa. En alguna de las cercanas, Keiko y Kino mostraban un semblante de sorpresa, para luego pasar a abrazar a su nuera y aprendiz…al parece apenas les habian dado la noticia de los gemelos. Hao y Horo Horo estaban extrañamente tranquilos, bailando con sus respectivas parejas al compas de la musica. En una de las mesas estaba una chica pelirroja y un tipo rubio….peleando por una pierna de pavo…en fin eso esta de mas….ya que cerca de ellos las cinco Lili´s quienes tambien fueron invitadas, trataban de llamar la atención de un mesero.

Los ahora esposos se dirigieron a su mesa, aun con esa cara de enamorados que todas las parejas tienen el dia de su boda.

– muchas felicidades –

– gracias Fausto –

– por cierto, tengo los resultados de sus examenes – dijo al tiempo que Elisa les entregaba un papel.

– ¿eh?...o no te preocupes Fausto, ya se lo que era XP –

– en serio?...vaya, pues nuevamente felicidades, espero que me llamen si necesitan algo para el parto, soy el ginecólogo de doña Anna y estoy seguro de que sere util para ustedes tambien –

– gracias –

El buen doctor y su esposa Elisa regresaron a su mesa, al tiempo que la ainu pensaba lo bueno que era tener tan excelentes amigos, no cualquiera se ofrece a se…..momento…..acaso el dijo….ginecólogo? …..la ainu rapidamente miro el papel…lo leyó y releyó una y otra vez….para luego sonreir ampliamente y….

TUD

Lo se, se lo esperaban…el chino la hubiera atrapado….pero de hecho el tenia ya rato en el suelo….

– o.oU definitivamente esos dos no pueden ni con una sola copa de vino –

* * *

Santos capitulos largos Batman XDDD 

En fin, por ahora aquí dejare este capitulo, espero que les agrade.

En el siguiente capitulo por fin nos moveremos de nuevo un par de meses, hasta mediados de el ultimo trimestre de la itako jejeje. ¿Qué pasara con ella? …o con la nueva futura madre, habra mas parejas?...o.oU ok…debo dejar de hacer esto XP.

Aun tengo algunas cartas extra bajo la manga, no crean que esto ya acabo jejeje…seguramente abran notado que por alli hay un par de cosas extras no muy bien escondidas XD, 5 personajes de dos animes diferentes a shaman king, por alli estan y seguro que los habran notado...algo sin sentido que solo puse para ver quien se daba cuenta, XD a ver si los encuentran y adivinan quienes son jejeje.

En fin, les agradesco a todos los que leen este fic, especialmente a los que dejan review…hablando de los cuales, me pondre a investigar a fondo a ver si puedo responderlos dentro del capitulo porque para ser sincero XD me gusta hacerlo jejeje.

Bueno, por ahora me despido, nuevamente con mi clasico "para comentarios quejas, dudas o sugerencias para eso esta el boton de alli abajo"

Read you later.


	20. Un dia casi tranquilo

"**Un dia casi tranquilo"**

– **la vida en matrimonio puede ser tan perfecta como un copo de nieve y a la vez tan caotica como una tormenta en el mar – dijo el menor de los Asakura mientras miraba por la ventana.**

– **U¬¬ has estado leyendo mis libros ¿verdad? –**

– **jijiji, solo los ojeo de vez en cuando, ejem, como iba diciendo, permitanme presentarme, mi nombre, como ustedes lo saben es Yoh –**

– **y yo soy Anna, y como ya parece costumbre, seremos quienes les presenten lo que ha estado sucediendo en la pension –**

– **sep, han pasado muchas cosas que estoy seguro querran escuchar –**

– **asi que antes que algun idiota lo haga, nosotros lo presentaremos –**

**( U¬¬ ¿soy acaso el unico que nota algo de agresividad hacia mi persona? )**

– **jijiji, -**

**PLAY**

Yoh Asakura a enfrentado innumerables retos a lo largo de su vida, entrenamientos extenuantes, enemigos que parecen salir de hasta debajo de las rocas, un torneo del que dependía el futuro del mundo, un gemelo psicópata con ansias de poder, e incluso un examen de historia de 600 preguntas ( esto ultimo es lamentablemente basado ….T.T en experiencia personal)…sin embargo, en estos momentos estaba entre algo que fácilmente superaba eso.

– ¿y bien?...¿que te parece? – su querida esposa se encontraba frente a el con un delantal de cocina y una cuchara en la mano, con una expresión de esperanza adornando su rostro..

La itako por fin habia ganado la figura propia de un embarazo, al cabo de un par de semanas, habia pasado de una madre de 7 meses y medio con casi ningun cambio fisico, a una madre de 8 meses que…como diria elocuentemente Hao en su momento, parecia que estaba a punto de estallar….obviare el hecho de que el shaman de fuego pago con sangre sus palabras jejeje.

El castaño por fin pudo encontrar fuerza para pasar el bocado que tenia en su boca – mejor que el anterior –

La itako sonrio satisfecha….y para horror de Yoh…volvio a la cocina a seguir intentando.

En los ultimos dias, a Anna le habia dado una sobre carga de instinto maternal, a tal grado de que se propuso a mejorar su toque culinario para poder estar lista cuando sus hijos nacieran….sin embargo, siendo total y brutalmente sinceros…faltaba poco para que la ONU declarara la pension como fabrica de armas biologicas. (o en palabras que un amigo usaba exageradamente, bien se podria comparar a una de las famosas comidas de Mistato combinada con la sopa de Mandrágora de Xellos y cocinada por Akane Tendo ….o.OUU eso si es malo). La situación habia llegado a tal grado, que los habitantes permanentes de la pension habian decidido ausentarse y solo volver a la pension a dormir hasta que todo estubiera en calma.

Asi que solo Yoh quedaba para probar estos "alimentos", bueno, Matamune tambien estubo dispuesto a ayudar, pero el pobre felino seguia inconciente después de haber probado el "Intento 01 de Anna Kyouyama" (apellido difícil o.o) y el hecho de que Matamune es un espiritu…bueno, dice mucho acerca de que tan mal estaba la situación.

– muy bien, aquí viene mi intento numero 50, se totalmente sincero – el unico pensamiento conciente de Yoh al ver el plato fue…esa cosa se movio.

**STOP**

– **¬¬ exagerados, no cocino tan mal …..¿verdad? – dijo la itako utilizando con un tono de vergüenza.**

– **claro que no, solo te…falta practica jijiji –**

– **supongo que tienes razon, como dice el dicho, echando a perder se aprende –**

– **n.nU que frase tan….adecuada –**

– **¬¬ que insinuas –**

– **nada, solo que debes practicar mas –**

– **de acuerdo –**

**PLAY**

Lejos de ejem…la zona de guerra, ( XD) una relajada pelirosa se encontraba boca abajo en una comoda cama, disfrutando de el sabio uso que Horo Horo le daba a sus manos y soltando de vez en cuando algunos suspiros.

– ahhh….–

– te dije que era buena idea Tamao –

– si….ahhhh…..cui…cuidado no tan fuerte –

– perdon…¿asi esta mejor? –

– mucho mejor….¿porque no habiamos hecho esto antes? –

– te daba vergüenza –

– si es ver…ahhhh….¿como te hiciste tan bueno en esto? –

– sonara extraño, pero he leido mucho sobre el tema, y visto un par de películas –

– seria bueno que un dia de estos me los mostraras –

– claro, ademas se donde conseguir mas –

– ahhh……-

– si sigues asi nos van a escuchar afuera –

– -/- es tu culpa – dijo volteando a verlo.

– jejeje, te he dicho alguna vez lo linda que te vez sonrojada – dijo el ainu para luego guiñarle un ojo – tengo suerte de que te sonrojes tan a menudo –

– -/- malvado….ahhh… - exclamo volviendo a hundir su rostro en la almohada.

– tal vez deberia dedicarme a esto –

– u/ú –

– ok ok, no lo hare jejeje, pero no puedes negar que soy un buen masajista –

( o.ó ja, a que mas de uno pensó otra cosa XDDD)

– -/- no te lo niego –

La situación continuo en silencion por algunos minutos, en los cuales solo se escuchaban los suspiros ocacionales de la pelirosa.

– suerte que el tiburón tenga este lugar, de solo oler lo que cocina Anna se me quita el apetito…y eso es decir bastante –

– -/- Zzzzz –

– Tamao?...¿Tamao? ….o.o estas dormida? –

– -/- zzzzz –

– ¬u¬ conque estas dormida verdad, - dijo el ainu bajando la cabeza hasta que su boca quedo cerca delo ido de la chica – responde, estas dormida? –

– -/o zzz..zzz…zzz –

– u.u lo suponia…entonces no te molestara si hago esto ¿verdad? – dijo a la vez que le comenzaba a morder suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda mientras comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo desnudo de la chica ( recordemos amigos mios, que le estaban dando un masaje).

– o/o zzzzzz….. –

– de acuerdo…tu me obligas a usas otro metodo – el ainu conocia perfectamente a la chica, y algo que habia aprendido en su noviazgo no oficial ( no le han dicho a nadie pero todos lo saben y no les dicen o.oU) era que era lo que mas le gustaba a la pelirosa.

– O/O ahhhhhhhh –

**STOP**

– **¬¬ la respuesta me sigue evadiendo –**

– **o.o ¿a que te refieres Annita? –**

– **no entiendo que es lo que le ve Tamao a ese cerebro de hielo –**

– **vamos, parecen el uno para el otro, se llevan muy bien –**

– **¬¬ ¿no recuerdas lo que, mfffff…. – la itako interrumpio sus palabras a causa de una mano que se habia posado en su boca.**

– **o.o no les digas Annita, recuerda que aun no llegamos a eso – dijo soltando a la rubia.**

– **de acuerdo…¬¬ pero la proxima vez que hagas eso tendras que dormir en el sofá por un mes –**

– **o.O ¿un mes? –**

– **asi es –**

– **.. no lo vuelvo a hacer –**

– **mas te vale –**

**PLAY**

Cuatro pares de ojos con miradas de concentración y desafio, cada uno analizando a los otros tres buscando indicios de lo que posiblemente estaban ocultando.

– no me sirve….. muy bien chinito, a ver que haces con lo que tengo aqui – Mari miraba directamente al shaman dorado, lista para su ataque, a su derecha, Hao prestaba total atención en caso de poder usar algo a su favor, enfrente de la rubia, Pilika tambien estaba lista en caso de ser necesario, mientras el chino sudaba un poco por la anticipación. – voy a sacar del pozo y voy a tirar este… - finalizo lanzando a un pequeño monte de cartas un tres de corazones.

– ¬¬….no me sirve…. –

Lo que sucedia (a pesar de mis intentos de hacerlo sonar como la gran cosa XD) era un simple juego de "31" con la usual apuesta de una pequeña cantidad de efectivo por cada uno.

– aceptalo chino, por lo que e visto eres el que va a perder jejeje –

– silencio Hao, - dijo tomando una carta y soltando un seis de diamantes de su mano.

– n.n gracias Ren, - señalo la peliazul tomando dicha carta y soltando un dos de diamantes.

– pues empiezen a preocuparse mis perdedores amigos, porque… - dijo Hao dando un par golpes en la mesa.

– U¬¬ rayos, esa cara que tenias no me daba buena espina –

– aun no es muy seguro – dijo la rubia sacando una carta y botando una Reina de espadas.- de cualquier forma yo ya perdi –

– no me rindo – señalo el chino tomando la reina y tirando un 5 de espadas.

– veamos como va mi suerte o.o – dijo la peliazul sacando una carta…para luego sonreir y tirar el seis de diamantes.

– pues miren y lloren, yo tengo 30 – dijo triunfante el shaman de fuego mostrando un Rey, una Reina, y un Jack de treboles.

– no tengo nada – señalo la rubia mostrando un As de corazones, un dos de diamantes y un cuatro de treboles.

– entonces gane –

– claro que no piromano, te igualo – dijo mostrando una Reina, un As y un nueve de espadas – mejor dicho, te gano por derecho de mano, Mari mezclo las cartas, asi que voy primero y soy el vencedor –

– o.o eso no es verdad Ren –

– ja o.ó chino tramposo, no trates de engañarme –

– claro que es verdad, lo dice en las reglas que vienen con las cartas –

– me refiero a que no ganas porque …. – dijo mostrando su mano, un Rey, un Jack y un As de diamantes – tengo 31 n.n –

– …… -

– …….-

– …….-

– Suerte de principiante – dijeron los tres al unisono después de unos segundos de silencio.

**STOP**

– **solo a ellos se les ocurre hacer eso –**

– **¿porque lo dices Yoh? –**

– **por experiencia propia se que Pilika tiene demasiada suerte –**

– **¿en serio? yo lo veo como solo casualidades –**

– **¿recuerdas aquel sorteo para ganar pases gratis al cine? – dijo el castaño comenzando a enumerar con sus dedos.**

–**si, los recuerdo –**

– **¿y los boletos a ese concierto? –**

– **si –**

– **¿el dia de compras en aquel centro comercial? –**

– **como olvidarlo, no me llevaron o.ó –**

– **la cena gratis en el restaurante del hotel cuando fuimos a la isla –**

– **bueno si pero… -**

– **y ademas los muñecos de felpa, el MP3 que se gano, el celular, los patines, el concurso de ver quien no hacia limpieza la semana pasada, los cientos de juegos de mesa en los que nos ha destrozado y tambien…… –**

– **de acuerdo de acuerdo, entiendo, es una suertuda –**

– **n.n jijiji -**

**PLAY**

Seis personas caminaban lentamente hacia la pension, la poca luz rojiza en el cielo era una clara señal de que ya era tarde, y tambien una señal de que probablemente Anna ya no estaria cocinando.

– espero que ya sea seguro entrar a ese lugar –

– je, yo espero que encontremos vida en la pension –

– no deberian de ser tan malos, Anna no cocina tan mal –

– Tamao amiga mia¿debo acaso recordarte que fuiste la primera en salir? – dijo la peliazul en tono burla/solemne

– u.uU no pude evitarlo, tengo recuerdos muy claros de cuando eramos niñas y ella intento hacer un pastel…..aun recuerdo que el señor Mikihisa lo uso como un instrumento de entrenamiento, me tomo un mes poder romperlo –

– o.oU –

– jajajajaja pobre de mi hermano, de seguro que ahora debe estar con el estomago hirviendo de dolor –

– ¿Tienes en cuenta que si Anna llegara a escucharte te mataria verdad? –

– ¿bromeas?...u.u aun me estoy recuperando por haberle dicho pelota –

– solo a ti se te ocurre decirle eso –

– ¬¬ no pense antes de hablar –

– que novedad –

– ya callense, si Anna esta dormida y la despertamos nos matara –

Con esas palabras de la rubia, la puerta de entrada se abrio revelando a la futura madre, aun con el delantal, con un algunas partes ahumadas y semichamuscadas por tanto tiempo en la cocina.

– Hola chicos, llegan justo a tiempo, pasen n.n –

La sonrisa de Anna solo podia significar dos cosas, o era obstinada y seguia tratando, o se habia vuelto loca por no poder, habia matado a Yoh y ahora seguian ellos…..por alguna extraña cosa del destino, rezaban por la segunda opcion.

– hola chicos, que bueno que volvieron – el tono amable del castaño contrastaba enormemente con la vena en su frente y la sonrisa forzada que claramente decia "me las van a pagar por dejarme sufrir solo".

– hola Yoh –

– sientense, ahora vuelvo con la cena –

– ¿numero? –

– llegaron para el magico 100 ¬¬ -

– no nos veas asi Yoh, solo corrimos con suerte para correr a tiempo jejeje –

– ¬¬ -

– ejem….y que tal van las cosas –

– ni idea…creo que mis papilas se desconectaron por mi propia seguridad…¬¬ mas les vale no desalentar a Anna, se ve muy entusiasmada con esto –

– ¿vamos hermanito, acaso crees que yo seria capaz de eso? –

– solo te dire algo – dijo el castaño inclinandose sobre la mesa – si Annita se decepciona, te prometo que te obligare a comer lo que quedo de su primer intento…¬¬ y va lo mismo para ustedes –

– o.oU viejo, creo que tanto veneno te sento mal – señalo el ainu.

– ¬¬ -

– de acuerdo de acuerdo, me callo –

– de acuerdo, aquí esta – dijo la itako entrando al lugar – espero que sean honestos –

La mayoria quedo impactado, la cena se veia….bien, normal e incluso ¿apetecible?.

– -.- Annita,…creo que ya comi bastante por hoy, estoy muy lleno –

– o.o como quieras Yoh, creo que te mereces un descanzo, aunque mañana tendras que hacer bastante ejercicio para compensar todo lo que comiste –

– no te preocupes, solo que es una lastima no poder ayudarte a darle el visto bueno a tus platillos –

– tienes razon –

– pero estoy seguro que ustedes no tendran problema ¿verdad? –

Los presentes asintieron y se miraron entre si, luego miraron la comida…no se veia nada mal…olia delicioso, entonces…¿Por qué algo dentro de ellos les decia que salieran de alli?.

Y al tomar el primer bocado, entendieron el porque y desearon no tener lengua….

* * *

Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo de relleno XD, este en realidad sirve para la transición entre los anteriores y la nueva racha jejeje….por ahora lo dejara hasta aquí. Y voy a pasar a algo que hace tiempo no hacia pero que extrañaba XD los reviews. 

**Sayuri:** Hola jejeje, pues permiteme decirte que tienes razon en una cosa, hay muchas personajes parecidos en el anime…peeeero, desafortunadamente de equivocaste en tu intento, suerte para la proxima XP, te agradesco mucho tu comentario y espero seguir contando con el.

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule:** Asi pasa muchas veces, como dice el dicho, al mejor cocinero se le va la liebre entera….o al mejor cazador se le va el tomate o.oUU algo asi era XP…ejem, bueno, primero lo primero, felicidades, acertaste XD, al menos la mitad….bueno mas de la mitad jejeje, es verdad, Asuka, Shinji y Rei estuvieron presentes en la boda, y creo que Matamune fue confundido con el gato americano de color naranja XD, pero en fin…en cuanto a los mangas, en verdad te los recomiendo, porque para mi gusto es mejor que el anime, y eso que este ya de por si es muy bueno jejeje. Te agradesco mucho tu comentario, y espero seguir contando con el….oye, antes de que lo olvide, como dato extraoficial XD, el fic de Zelda tambien sera actualizado pronto, a mas tardar mañana.

**Cheza A-Sakura:** Que bueno que te halla gustado la boda, me inspire en un par de animes e incluso en algunas series gringas XD, pero tal parece que si les gusto como quedo, agradesco mucho tu comentario y espero seguir contando con el.

**Ferchii-Misuzu**: Sep, desafortunadamente a veces me pierdo por un tiempo gracias a mi enorme facultad de abrir la boca antes de pensar o.oU tomen mi consejo, nunca digan "puedo ayudar en algo" cuando alguien diga "quien se encarga de todo" T-T ….bueno te agradesco tu comentario y espero seguir leyendote por aca jejeje.

**yo-chan1:** Hello, que bueno que la duda del padre de Ren siga causando risas XD, en lo personal tambien me entretiene esa parte XDD te agradesco mucho que sigas comentando a pesar de mis tardanzas ocacionales XP, espero seguir leyendote por aca.

**Raxnas:** Hola, que bueno ver que hay quienes me han leido desde el principio en aquellos dias en que me tardaba un dia en subir los capitulos, ohhh el recuerdo de aquella libertad T-T…..ejem antes de que me vuelva a salir lo melodramatico, te agradesco tu comentario, y te felicito por acertar Gaudy y Reena si estuvieron presentes, y en una de sus clasicas escenas que aparecen tanto en el manga como en el anime, peleando por la comida XD, espero seguir contando con tus comentarios.

**Sele-chan & Alejandro:** Que milagro que los veo por aca….ejem…la mayor parte mi culpa pero dejemos eso al lado XP, veo que les agrado la idea de los gemelos, y de el embarazo de Pilika jejeje, les dije que aun tenia cartas bajo la manga pero nadie me creia jejeje, y aun tengo varias mas muajajaja…cof cof cof….ejem como iba diciendo antes de la mal imitación de risa maniatica jejeje, no creas que lo he olvidado, de hecho ya esta cerca tu aparicion, lo que prometo lo cumplo y muy pronto entraras en el Baby-Shower, tal y como te lo habia dicho, y si Alejandro tambien quiere aparecer solo diganlo, aunque creo que sufrira el destino que muchos hemos pasado, exacto, que nos desalojen de la casa mientras las mujeres hacen su fiesta o.oUU. agradesco mucho su comentario y espero seguir contando con el.

Por ahora me voy a despedir prometiendo volver lo antes posible con otro capitulo.

Read you later…

P.D. casi lo olvido, para quejas, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias o peticiones, dejen review XD.


	21. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas

"**Ten cuidado con lo que deseas"**

– **es extraño como uno llega a volverse tonto cuando trata de hacer algo para impresionar a una chica – dijo el shaman del norte a la vez que caminaba hacia la silla – soy Horo Horo -**

– **y yo soy Tamao, y creo que mejor deberias decir "llega a volverse aun mas tonto" je –**

– **auch, creo que mi hermanita te pego las malas mañas – respondio el ainu sentándose y abrazándola.**

– **puede ser – dijo acomodandose mejor – como ya sabran, esta vez seremos nosotros quienes estaremos a cargo de mostrarles lo que a pasado -**

– **y vaya que a pasado mucho –**

– **asi que sin mas que agregar –**

**PLAY**

La molesta luz solar se filtró perversamente por entre las rendijas de la parcialmente bloqueada ventana llegando directamente a la cara de un joven chino que hasta ese momento disfrutaba de un pacifico sueño. Este bufo molesto por unos instantes, maldiciendo internamente a la causa de su despertar, y al hecho de que le siguiera dando directo a los ojos. Trato de acomodarse un poco y se dio cuenta de que sus movimientos estaban un poco limitados por algo a su lado. Al voltear, toda su molestia se esfumo casi por completo al ver a la joven que estaba acurrucada y usando su brazo como si fuera algun oso de felpa.

– je, aun debe ser temprano – se desperezo estirando un poco su cuello y piernas, con cuidado de no despertar a su esposa y sintiendo una oleada de frio propia de la epoca. – lo mejor sera que me levante….aunque no quisiera encontrarme con la desagradable sorpresa de que Anna se levanto temprano para seguir con lo de ayer…..aun siento ese sabor en la lengua – dijo sacando y metiendo la lengua para probarse a si mismo su punto.

– algunas seguimos tratando de no espantar por completo al sueño ¿lo sabias? –

– ¿desde cuando estar despierta? –

– mmm…..ya tengo un buen rato creo que una hora o mas –

– ¿y porque no te has levantado? –

– tengo una razon –

– por perezosa ¿verdad? –

– no, porque aquí estoy muy comoda y porque en dias con este tipo de clima no dan ganas de levantarse temprano –

– supongo que tienes razon¿sabes que hora es? –

– las once –

– ¿ya tan tarde, es raro que nadie alla venido a molestar –

– recuerda que Anna dijo que ella e Yoh saldrian temprano porque tenian algo planeado –

– ¿Cómo abra logrado que saliera de la cocina? –

– algo debe tener en mente, conoces a Yoh, ademas creo que mi hermano y Tamao salieron tambien – Ren la miro extrañado – no me lo contaron, pero ya sabes como son, uno dice que tiene algo que hacer, y el otro casualmente desaparece mas o menos a la misma hora –

– jejeje¿Cuánto crees que les tome decirlo? –

– no se…. Lo que quiero ahora es dormir mas – dijo para luego echar las cobijas sobre su cabeza

– no seas floja, anda, un baño te despertara bien – un enmudecido "no quiero" le sirvio de respuesta - ¿es tu ultima palabra? – un "si" se escucho esta vez – como quieras, pero si no te levantas tendras que desayunar cuando llegue Anna, estoy seguro que a ella le encantara prepararte algo – las cobijas casi volaron fuera de la cara de la ainu.

– de acuerdo de acuerdo…-.- espero que el agua este caliente –

Tiempo después, luego de un relajante baño, la pareja salia de su habitación.

A medio pasillo se encontraron con otros dos habitantes de la pension.

– hola chino¿Qué paso, se te pego la cara a la almohada o que? –

– ¬¬ silencio inutil –

– cabeza de antena –

– repite eso piromaniaco –

– buenos dias Pilika – ya que como de costumbre los dos shamanes empezaron su comun intercambio de insultos matutinos, las chicas decidieron ignorarlos.

– Hola Mari¿tambien acaban de despertar? –

– con la casi indigestión de anoche no deberia extrañarte, no se como Yoh sigue vivo, a el le toco lo peor –

Siguieron caminando seguidas muy de cerca por otros dos, que parecian haber terminado su discusión. Al llegar a alas escaleras, pudieron ver al felino de la casa parado a la mitad del camino.

– hola Matamune –

El aludido giro a verlos y luego siguió mirando al frente.

– ¿que pasa? –

– shhhhhhh – el felino les hizo una señal para que se acercaran.

– no me digas que Anna ya regreso – Matamune nego con la cabeza. – ¿entonces que pasa? –

– ERES UN TONTO, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA – el grito respondio la pregunta del chino, el felino se disparo hacia arriba de paso jalando a los demas tras el.

– ¿Qué fue eso?...parecia Tamao –

– no creo que sea razonable que yo hable de eso, shhh. Alli viene –

La pelirosa entro al campo de vision del grupo, a juzgar por su cara, parecia estar a punto de romper en llanto.

– ¿Tamao? – la chica los miro sorprendida, para luego bajar la mirada y pasar por ellos rapidamente - ¿estas bien? – no respondio a la pregunta de la ainu, sino que mejor acelero el paso y entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás – ¿que paso Matamune? – el felino nego con la cabeza.

– escuche algo sin querer, y no debo hablar de ello, si quieren saber creo que deberian hablar con ella, es lo mas recomendable… -

Las chicas asintieron y dieron vuelta para ir con la pelirosa.

– no se porque, pero creo que Horo Horo tiene la culpa de lo que paso –

– concuerdo contigo Chino –

**STOP**

– **¿QUE?...no deberian saltar a conclusiones tan rapido –**

– **pues….fue tu culpa Horo –**

– ……**.ejem….pero aun asi no deben hacerlo –**

– **mejor seguir con la historia –**

**PLAY**

– tal vez deberian hablar con el –

Los dos jóvenes vieron al gato como si estuviera loco.

– ¿bromeas cierto? –

– son sus amigos –

– no creo que sea tan grave –

Bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la cocina, alli encontraron al ainu haciendo algo un poco extraño…..estaba dandole constantes cabezazos a la pared y repitiendo una y otra vez …

– idiota –golpe- idiota –golpe – idiota – otro golpe – idiota – creo que ya entendieron (XP) – idiota….idiota……idiota –

– ¿decias Hao? – pregunto el felino dandole un par de golpes con su pipa para llamar su atención.

– ¿Qué? ….solo esta reconociendo la realidad de su vida ….. –

– sigo creyendo que deben hablar con el….-

– y porque no lo haces tu? –

– bueno Ren, es obvio porque…….simplemente porque tengo algo que hacer, y me tengo que ir, asi que si me disculpan – dijo sacando un sombrero de algun lugar por determinar – nos veremos luego – finalizo desvaneciéndose entre el humo de su pipa.

– odio que haga eso – señalo el chino para luego girar su atención al ainu…

– idiota….idiota…..idiota…..-

– ¿crees que debamos detenerlo? –

– dejalo que se desahogue…ademas…..es divertido –

**STOP**

– **¿sabes? Aun me duele la cabeza después de todo eso –**

– **n.nU no es para tanto –**

– **me dejaron alli por media hora –**

– **ejem…… tal vez lo hacían porque creían que asi te tranquilizarias –**

– **apostaron a ver cuanto duraba –**

– ……**.ook…pobrecito –**

**PLAY**

Mientras tanto, Anna e Yoh no estaban teniendo un buen dia….

– esperamos volver a tenerlos por aquí – dijo una eufórica joven desde la entrada del edificio – espero que lo hayan disfrutado – los futuros padres le lanzaron la mirada con mas odio que la pobre chica habia recibido en su vida - ………………-

En este momento se encontraban saliendo de una guarderia, este lugar tenia un singular programa para que los futuros padres, o las personas que querian hacerlo, pudieran saber lo que era tratar con niños…y la pareja habia tenido a 7 pequeños de diferentes edades a su cargo.

Eso era el resultado del desesperado intento de Yoh para dirigir el instinto maternal de su esposa a un lugar que no fuera la cocina…sin embargo…. lo lamentaba….y mucho…

– eso fue lo mas horrible, desagradable y agotador que me a pasado en la vida – dijo la itako una vez que estaban sentados en el interior de una fuente de sodas, la chica en cuestion parecia al borde de un colapso nervioso, y el pobre castaño a su lado no estaba mejor, estaba lleno de manchas, con algunas cosas entre su cabello, y con un tick nervioso que hacia que su ojo derecho parecia a punto de estallar.

El encargado del lugar se acerco a la mesa de los futuros padres con una libreta en la mano.

– buenas tardes, bienvenidos sean a… - el sujeto vio el estado de ambos jóvenes – dejenme adivinar ¿Guardería el Oso Feliz? – ambos sintieron escalofrios solo con escuchar ese nombre – no se preocupen se lo que necesitan – dijo con una sonrisa amable mientras se dirigia a la puerta de donde habia salido – cariño, tenemos otras dos victimas de ese endemoniado lugar –

La pareja decidio confortarse con el silencioso ambiente que debido a la hora tenia el lugar, sin decir nada hasta que minutos después el sujeto regreso con un par de sodas y algo de comer.

– con esto se sentiran mejor, algunas proteinas y algo de azucar para la presion –

– gracias – murmuraron los dos en sincronia, después de lo que el amable tipo regreso a la otra habitación.

Asi paso un buen rato, ambos tratando de relajarse un poco después de su traumatica experiencia.

– hola – ambos giraron a ver al recien llegado.

– hola Matamune –

– ¿estan bien? –

– ¿me veo bien acaso? –

– de acuerdo, lo siento, fue una pregunta retórica …por sus caras, supongo que no les fue como esperaban – dijo el felino sentandose al lado de la rubia.

– eso es poco amigo…..fue un desastre –

– vamos Yoh, no pudo ser tan malo –

– fui utilizado como blanco de tiro por unos chiquillos que arrojaban pintura, una niña me arrojo un pañal usado de otra….lo peor es….que eso no fue lo peor que me paso – finalizo dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

– ¿en serio? –

– fuimos interrogados de casi cualquier tema embarazoso que se te venga en mente……esos enanos parecian de la CIA o algo asi….. –

– auch –

– ahora creo que odio a los infantes –

– vamos Anna, no los odias –

– estuve a punto de llamar a Senki y Goki para que aplastaran la cabeza de mas de uno –

– ¿asi de malo estuvo? –

– peor – respondio el castaño aun con la cabeza contra la mesa – estube asi de cerca de usar mi posesión para derrumbar el lugar…..Anna me tuvo que calmar… -

– solo eran niños inocentes –

– jojojo nonono, puedes llamarlos todo menos eso, parecian engendros de satanas entrenados en el infierno para ser malignos -

– ¿no crees que exageras Yoh? –

– si no pudimos ahora….¿como diablos seremos padres?….no pudimos soportar unos niños por unas horas… y si odio a los niños…..¿como voy a ser una buena madre? –

– vamos Anna, tranquila, estoy seguro que seran excelentes padres –

– ¿Cómo dices eso después de lo que te acabamos de contar? –

– en primer lugar, si llegaron llevarlos a ustedes a perder la paciencia, entonces eran unos pequeños monstruos, y lo demas que tengo que decirles sobra, porque estoy seguro que cuando nazcan sus pequeños, lo entederan nwn –

– gracias amigo – dijeron ambos sin poder suprimir una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

– ni lo mencionen –

La puerta de local se abrio, dando paso a una pareja en una situación muy familiar, al parecer la chica estaba llorando y el pobre tipo se veia que iba a hacer lo mismo de un momento a otro, ambos manchados casi por completo en diferentes cosas, casi parecian haber salido de una licuadora llena de pinturas. El dueño del local salio a atender a los recien llegados, y al verlos solo nego con la cabeza y murmuro algo de lo que solo pudieron distinguir "deverian cerrar ese lugar".

– retiro lo dicho – dijo Matamune – no eran pequeños monstruos, eran demonios completos –

**STOP**

– **me quede sin palabras –**

– **estoy de acuerdo contigo –**

– **solo puedo decir…pobres de la señorita Anna y del joven Yoh –**

– **ni que lo digas –**

**PLAY**

Tanto Ren como Hao ya se habian aburrido de ver al ainu golpearse una y otra vez, asi que decidieron detenerlo…ahora se encontraban en la mesa a punto de discutir lo que habia pasado.

– habla de una vez Hoto Hoto – dijo el shaman de fuego

– esta bien……miren, primero que nada creo que deberian saber que….Tamao y yo hemos estado saliendo por algun tiempo…casi se podria decir que somos novios –

– ¿y? –

– no les sorprende? –

– ¿eh?...a si…ejem….¿en serio? –

– no tenia ni la mas minima idea –

– que pesimos actores –

– ¿que esperabas, hasta la lechuga parlante y el payaso sin chiste lo saben, y ellos son los que viven mas lejos –

– de acuerdo...de acuerdo….eso no es lo importante… -

– ¬¬ sea lo que sea que hayas por perdon –

– concuerdo con el chino –

– oigan….¿se les ocurrio pensar que tal vez yo no sea quien me equivoque? –

– ¿fue asi?-

– ………….-

– ¿Qué paso? –

– fue un malentendido…. si les cuento tienen que jurar que no se reiran ….a quien engaño claro que se reiran –

– ya dilo –

– veran….yo estaba tomando….unas clases para hacer algo para Tamao –

– ¿clases de que? –

– repostería…. –

– ¿bromeas verdad? –

– no –

–…….. –

– ………-

– ya…digan algo –

– XDDD jajajajajaja –

– XDDD –

– dejen de reirse –

– XDD ¿lo harias en nuestro lugar? –

– buen punto –

– XDDDDD –

– callate chino…¿acaso nunca hiciste algo estupido para impresionar a mi hermana? – el chino dejo de reir.

_**Flash Back**_

El shaman dorado saltaba de un lugar a otro con su cuchilla en mano, haciendo los cortes tan presisos como le era posible.

Tardo varias horas, pero el fruto de su trabajo estaba completo.

– increíble señorito – dijo Bason apareciendo al lado del chico – es algo admirable –

Ren no pudo evitar una sonrisa de orgullo, le habia tomado casi todo el dia, pero habia podido duplicar a la perfeccion las figuras animales que los Ainu utlizaban en sus estatuillas, claro, en una version mayor, habia muchos tipos de figuras en su escultura en madera, desde aguilas a osos….los conejos los habia excluido por obvias razones, pero no hacian falta….ademas habia una replica en madera de el y de Pilika, con las manos casi juntas, solo separadas por un espacio suficiente para el objeto que traia consigo.

– muy bien, ahora solo falta traer a Pilika, pondre la caja en su lugar, y ser perfecto para pedirle que sea mi esposa….jejeje –

– ¿esta seguro que es buena idea? –

– ¿Por qué lo dices?...claro que es buena idea –

– bueno…la señorita Pilika es amante de la naturaleza-

– lo se, por eso escogi este lugar –

– pero….¿cree que a ella le paresca correcto que usted alla usado un roble de 500 años para pedirle matrimonio?...digo…ella se molesto en navidad por el pino que Hao corto….-

Ren quedo estatico y con una expresión que decia claramente "no habia pensado en eso"….rapidamente saco su cuchilla y en cuestion de segundos, su escultura habia sido reducida a trizas.

– ¿señorito? –

– esto nunca paso Bason –

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

– esteee…..ejem……ese no es el punto Hoto Hoto –

**STOP**

– **mmm… -**

– **¿Qué pasa Tamao? –**

– **nada…¬¬ solo recorde porque me moleste contigo –**

– **O.o –**

– **no te preocupes, n.n solo bromeo –**

– **u-u me asustaste - **

– **lo se –**

**PLAY**

Los futuros padres y Matamune, caminaban ya mas tranquilos rumbo a la pension, el dia habia sido muy agitado y ahora necesitaban descansar.

– me pregunto cuantas personas demandaran a ese lugar –

– minimo la mitad –

– no pueden negar que fue una experiencia unica –

– lo dices porque tu no estabas alli amigo –

– tienes razon jejejejeje –

Siguieron caminando unos minutos mas…hasta que la rubia se detuvo en seco..

– ¿Qué pasa Annita, estas cansada? – la rubia respondio con un quejido mientras se llevaba una mano al estomago….esto causo que el castaño estuviera rápidamente junto a ella, ayudandola a sostenerse – Anna….Annita…¿Qué pasa? –

– ¿estas bien? …otra vez pregunta estupida –el normalmente calmado Matamune se veia bastante nervioso por lo que pasaba, ya que la rubia seguia quejandose y sujentando su vientre –

– Y…Yoh….¿recuerdas las clases de maternidad? –

Tanto el castaño como el felino abrieron los ojos hasta donde pudieron al escuchar eso.

– co…¿como?...p..pero…pero…aun no es tiempo –

– diselo a ellos ….ahhh..–

El felino ahora caminaba rapidamente de derecha a izquierda – que hacemos….Fausto …no esta muy lejos….Eliza ella puede llegar rapido si Anna la invoca…pero que estupideces digo ¿que hacemos Yoh? –

– a.a…..el hospital….queda cerca… - dijo mirando a la itako que ahora se sostenía de el – Matamune…. ve a la pension ….avisales…que vayan…que nos alcancen ….que Fausto vaya lo mas rapido que pueda el tiene el historial de Anna –

– ¿eh?...si si..eso hago…¿estaras bien con ella? –

– tu ve… de prisa… -

– de acuerdo – respondio desapareciendo nuevamente entre el humo de su pipa.

– no te preocupes Annita…te llevare al hospital –

* * *

Bueno, sera mejor dejarle hasta aqui jejeje. 

Lo se, quedo con sabor de incompleto, y de hecho admito que solo tiene la mitad de lo que originalmente tenia planeado que sucediera, pero como se me fue alargando poco a poco, decidi dividirlo en dos, de paso me sirve para dejarlos en suspenso jejeje.

**Seinko** Hola, si, tal parece que hubo un error porque no vi tu anterior review, pero al menos este si salio jejeje, pues de hecho concuerdo contigo en que Yoh se veia muy feliz en el epilogo y que es posible que Anna cocine de las mil maravillas, solo que la puse asi con el poco creible argumento de "solo sabe hacer arroz" XP lo se lo se, patetico, pero asi me limpio la conciencia XD, naa, ya en serio, solo lo puse por poner a Anna hacer algo totalmente fuera de personalidad, y a Pilika aun no le pasa nada, porque tengo algo en mente para ella poco después. Agradesco tu comentario y espero seguir contando con el.

**Rama chan** Me alegra que tu gustara el capitulo y que te pareciera divertido. Como siempre te agradesco mucho tu comentario y espero seguir leyendote por aca jejeje.

**Cheza A-Sakura** Jejeje, que bueno que tu gustara mi capitulo de relleno XD, espero que este en el que si pasan mas cosas tambien te agrade, y si, tienes razon, todo tiene un final, y para este fic esta muy cerca…..pero ya tengo en la mente unas tres historias mas de Shaman King XD, es que escribir es muy relajante para mi, y me sirve para despejar la mente, asi que aunque se acabe la historia, aun voy a seguir molestando jejeje. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y espero seguir contando con el.

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule:** Hola, me alegra leerte de nuevo por aca jejeje, me alegra que casi te matara de la risa, pero no me vayan a acusar de intento de homicidio XD…..ok ok, pesimo chiste lo se jejeje¿en serio no se fue tu mente por lado incorrecto? XP pense que minimo una persona pensaria mal, pero bueno, tal vez alla alguien que si jejeje, se que a veces me sobre esfuerzo para mantener la clasificacion pero estoy chapado a la antigua jejeje. Exactamente, la hechizera y el espadachín se presentaron, se que no di mucha pista, pero si lo hacia luego se notaba muy facil. Te agradesco tu comentario, y espero seguir contando con el.

**Sele-chan & Alejandro:** Que bueno verlos por aca, esta vez me tarde mas del o que queria, pero esta semana me propongo firmemente de subir varios capitulos en vez de uno por semana, lo voy a intentar, ya veran XD. Anna cocina algo que sabe mal pero que parece delicioso, una trampa mortal para los glotones jejeje, es algo basado como muchas cosas, en experiencia personal XDD, me paso en un restaurante…desde entonces no me gusta comer afuera -.-U...pero al menos Matamune ya desperto, y tubo una participación mas activa en el capitulo. En cuanto a Horo y Tamao….pues ya lo veran, ya lo veran muajajajaja…debo dejar de hacer eso. Pilka aun no presenta mucho síntoma, pero apenas va empezando tal vez y también tenga suerte de principiante y no le vaya tan mal….les agradesco mucho su comentario, y espero seguir leyendolos por aca.

Bueno, hasta aquí llego el capitulo de hoy, si tienes quejas, dudas, sugerencias, comentarios o peticiones, para eso es el afamado boton jejeje.

Read you later.


	22. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas II

"**Ten cuidado con lo que deseas II"**

**La luz de la habitación estaba apagada, y solo se veía una silueta en la silla…**

–**la vida esta llena de sorpresas y giros, unos malos otros peores, pero afortunadamente también buenos y mejores – **

**El foco se enciende y se puede ver a un gato naranja de dos colas cerca del apagador.**

– **esta vez sere yo el encargado de presentar este capitulo, mi nombre es Matamune y eso es todo lo que necesito decir sobre mi – el felino camina hasta el proyector – asi que, sin nada mas que agregar, creo que solo resta decir comencemos –**

**PLAY**

La pensión de la familia Asakura es un lugar bastante peculiar, por decirlo de alguna manera, generalmente es un lugar en el que el caos es un estado habitual, donde no es fuera de lo ordinario ver una llamarada o una ventisca de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo, lo que es fuera de ordinario, es la calma, los transeúntes habituales del lugar miraban extrañados que no había escándalo, para luego recordar aquella vieja frase de "la calma antes de la tormenta" y salir lo mas rapido de alli.

En una de las habitaciones de dicha pension, una joven de cabello rosa se encontraba en su habitación, de hecho, a pesar de que dos de sus amigas trataban de hablar con ella, la chica se negaba a aceptar que algo malo le pasaba.

Ahora se encontraba dandole de comer a su improvisada mascota, un inquilino avícola de la pension olvidado en los ultimos capitulos.

– Tamao – la puerta se entreabrió, dejando ver a una chica de cabello azul – amiga, necesitamos hablar –

– ya le dije que no tengo nada n.n –

– pero es que….sabemos que algo te pasa – señalo una chica rubia asomando la cabeza.

– ¿Qué les hace pensar eso? –

– bueno, en primer lugar, le estas dando a tu animal las sobras de lo que Anna cocino –

– no tiene nada de malo –

– Tamao…..quitando el hecho de que ni ese problemático animal merece eso…..bueno … -

– ¿Qué? –

– que Anna preparo pollo frito ayer…y fue lo unico que no reciclo –

– ¿eh? – las tres miraron al pollo, que en ese momento movia la cabeza felizmente por tener el estomago lleno ( y porque por fin lo tomaran en cuenta después de tanto tiempo XD) y después al plato, donde yacían inmóviles los huesos de su alimento.

– parece el silencio de los pollos – (ok, ok, mal chiste XD pero no pude resistir)

– eso no quiere decir que este mal….solo quiere decir que….no le halle forma de pollo –

– en eso concuerdo…pero pobrecito anima…. –

TUD

Las tres chicas de nuevo giraron hacia el ave, que en ese momento habia entrado en un estado que haría palidecer a los efectos de los peores alucinógenos.

– …..pobre…..asi quedo Matamune –

La situación siguió asi por varios minutos, la chica pelirosa se mantenia negando que le pasara algo….hasta que, la siempre sutil ainu, dijo con tono decidido.

– de acuerdo, o nos dices que te pasa o le saco la verdad a mi hermano –

– …. –

– vamos amiga, puedes decirnos lo que sea –

– de acuerdo …. se los contare todo…. –

_**Flash Back (nota: este recuerdo es desde el punto de vista de Tamao, y por lo tanto narrado por ella)**_

Estábamos pasando un buen dia, Horo me habia invitado a una cafetería que acaban de abrir, dijo que allá tenian el mejor pastelillo de fresa, y a decir verdad es uno de mis pastelillos favoritos y tenia oportunidad de pasar un buen rato con el.

– ¿te sientes mejor, ayer te veías un poco…verde –

– no te preocupes Tamao, me siento de maravilla, tengo estomago de acero jejeje –

– creo que seria mejor que preparara algunas cosas a escondidas, si la señorita Anna sigue asi podria ser perjudicial para nuestra salud –

– ni que lo digas –

Seguimos conversando de varias cosas, algunas sin sentido…pero el hecho es que estábamos perfectamente, el dia parecia hecho para nosotros….pero….

– mira, es aquí n.n –

– pues no esperemos, quiero ver si es cierto que son los mejores pastelillos de fresa jejeje –

Entramos al lugar, y de nuevo estuvimos platicando durante un buen rato, de hecho, era un dia excelente….pero…justo cuando todo parecia mejorar….

– espera un momento XP tengo que ir al baño –

– tu ve –

Horo se levanto y fue según el al baño…..se tardo mucho y…..quise ver que pasaba.

– ¿Horo?...¿Horo? ….n.n ¿Horo donde est….?...o.o –

Lo vi….estaba el muy tonto en la puerta de la cocina…abrazado de una tipa muy melosamente….

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

La habitación había quedado en un silencio casi sepulcral….

– mi hermano….hizo……esa…estupidez…. –

– si –

– yo si lo mato –

– te ayudo –

– e…esperen…no lo hagan…no vale la pena…supongo que debi de haberlo visto venir….nunca tengo suerte en este asunto –

– Tamao…. –

**STOP**

– **debo decir que fue inesperado saber lo que hizo Horo Horo….me parece que fue algo….¿como decirlo con sutileza?...extremadamente estupido –**

**(que sutil ¬¬)**

– **no me culpes, solo digo lo que pienso, no vale la pena adornar la verdad –**

**( buen punto )**

**PLAY**

Minutos antes, en la planta baja una discusión parecida se llevaba a cabo.

– ya dilo de una maldita vez Hoto Hoto, que tiene que ver el hecho de que tomes clase de repostería con que Tamao este llorando –

– ó.o ¿esta llorando? –

– concéntrate, si quieres ayuda, tendrás que decir que paso –

– bueno…. sera mejor comenzar desde el principio –

_**Flash Back ( nota2: esta parte esta narrada por Horo Horo ….aunque…supongo que eso ya lo esperaban XP)**_

Todo paso en una cafetería, donde sirven los mas deliciosos postres que jamas hayan probado….

Ejem…bueno, el asunto es que yo le iba a dar la sorpresa a Tamao, porque arregle que me permitieran prepararle algo de lo que habia aprendido, lo que hize fue disculparme con Tamao diciendo que iba al baño, mi plan era prepararle algo delicioso….

No tarde mucho, porque habia preparado todo unas horas antes, tuve que despertarme muy temprano por cierto….en fin, estaba saliendo de la cocina del lugar cuando….

– ¿Horo Horo? –

– ¿eh? –

– hola, tanto tiempo sin verte –

– esteee….¿perdon? –

– ¿no me recuerdas? –

Fue entonces cuando me fije bien, estaba seguro de haberla visto en algun lugar, pero mi cerebro simplemente no me daba la idea….callate Hao, no digas nada.

– perdon, pero…te recuerdo pero…no recuerdo de donde te recuerdo –

– te dare una pista, si no fuera por mi abría habido un obituario tuyo hace tiempo –

Tarde un poco mas en entender, pero por suerte recordé quien era

– ¿Blue Bell? –

– hasta que recuerdas –

– vaya, que pequeño es el mundo –

– ni que lo digas, no crei encontrarte aquí –

Blue Bell es una chica que conoci en Norteamérica, es la encargada de una reserva natural, y de no ser por ella no abria sobrevivido el tiempo que me separe del grupo (dato exclusivo del manga xP)

Estuvimos un buen rato platicando, me conto que estaba de viaje para llevar unos osos del zoológico de Tokio a la reserva, y la encontre en ese lugar por pura suerte.

Pero luego paso lo malo…

– bueno, tengo que irme Horo Horo, fue un gusto volver a verte –

– el gusto fue para mi –

Bueno…el caso es que me dio un abrazo de despedida…y…

– ¿Horo?...¿Horo? ….n.n ¿Horo donde est….?...o.o –

Cuando voltee a ver a Tamao, tenia la cabeza agachada…..supe que algo malo iba a pasar….y lo comprobé cuando un extintor se estrello en mi cara….

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

– ¿ te lanzo un extintor? –

– -.- si –

– wow……buen toque –

– ¬¬ no ayudas pirómano –

– ¿pero porque se puso asi, digo, fue solo un abrazo ¿no? –

– bueno….es que yo…me habia sentado para cargar mejor el pastel de fresa que habia hecho...y cuando Blue Bell me abrazo quede….bueno… -

– ohhh……-

– solo me queda decirte una cosa Hoto Hoto –

– ¿Qué? –

– ¬¬ idiota –

– concuerdo con el chino –

El ainu volvio a golpear su cabeza, esta vez contra la mesa de centro.

– y creen que no lo se, cuando alcancé a Tamao y trate de explicarle….solo hice las cosas peor –

– ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo peor? –

– pudiste haberle dicho algo asi como " es una amiga que conoci hace tiempo" o " solo fue un abracito inocente" o "fue un malentendido, dame unos segundos para explicarte"…no creo que ni tu seas tan tonto como para decirle alguna tonteria como "al menos no nos encontraste besándonos" –

– concuerdo con el piromano –

– …………….-

– no lo hiciste – dijeron ambos chicos.

–……………..-

– repito lo dicho….IDIOTA –

La conversación hubiera seguido asi por mucho tiempo mas, pero en ese momento, entro a la pensión uno de los habitantes que estaban ausentes.

– FAUSTO….. –

Los tres miraron al recien llegado, el normalmente calmado Matamune parecia sumamente alterado.

– ¿que te pasa? –

– Anna….bebes….hospital…Fausto….ya – dijo el felino corriendo de un lado a otro.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la ainu bajando junto con Mari y Tamao.

– vamos amigo, explícate –

– ¡ Anna va a tener a los bebes!...necesitamos a Fausto ¿Dónde esta? – los seis quedaron en estado de shock…. - ¡ Fausto! Vamos, donde esta –

– en…en casa de Tanma…digo Manta – Hao fue el primero en reaccionar.

– gracias….vayan al hospital que esta cerca del parque, yo voy por Fausto – finalizo saltando hacia una ventana y desvaneciéndose antes de tocarla.

– ¿acaso dijo lo que creo que dijo? – pregunto Hao aun mirando el lugar donde segundos antes estaba el felino.

– cr… creo que si…. – respondió el chino…

– wow –

Tras algunos segundos extras, la noticia por fin entro de lleno en el cerebro de todos…

– ¡Anna va a tener a los gemelos! –

Con este pensamiento presente, todos se encaminaron rumbo al hospital a toda marcha…

**STOP**

– **ahora, sere el primero en decir que fue imprudente de mi parte llegar de esa manera a dar tal noticia, pero creo que debido a la situación perdi el control – el felino se encontraba sentado en el respaldo de la silla – debo admitir que el que mejor reacciono fue Yoh…..al menos hasta que entraron al hospital –**

**PLAY**

Un hospital es un lugar al que pocas personas pueden decir que van con gusto, el olor a medicinas, el ambiente tenso debido a las personas que se encuentran enfermas o a los parientes de las mismas, los doctores, enfermeras y demás personas que trabajan en el lugar van yendo y viniendo todo el tiempo. Esos son factores que hacen de un hospital un sitio…bueno…poco hospitalario…

Sin embargo, un lugar de los hospitales es casi exento a la regla, en ese lugar hay alegría como en muy pocos, pero también hay ansiedad y preocupación que tampoco pueden ser igualados fácilmente. Un lugar donde en un minuto alguien puede estar hecho un manojo de nervios, y al siguiente ser todo sonrisas, un lugar donde un excesivo momento de dolor es rápidamente reemplazado con la mayor de las alegrias. la sala de maternidad.

La sala de maternidad de este hospital en especifico, se encontraba en estos momentos relativamente vacia, si, habia gente, pero comparado con otros dias estaba mas o menos tranquilo…o al menos eso pensaban las enfermeras antes de que llegara una paciente.

Era una mujer rubia, acompañada de un joven de cabello castaño, la joven parecia estar presentando los síntomas de estar a punto de dar a luz, y el joven….bueno, el pobre chico parecia estar igual de alterado, pero eso era algo normal en ese lugar.

El pobre chico, quien al parecer era el padre del aun no nato bebe, corria de un lado a otro buscando un doctor que ayudara. Afortunadamente para el chico, uno de los doctores con mas experiencia salio a ayudarlo.

Después de algunos minutos, la futura madre se encontraba en una habitación y el chico….bueno….el seguia corriendo de un lado a otro diciendo algo que las enfermeras solo podrian traducir como que su Annita se sentia mal y necesitaba que llegara pronto un tal Fausto…

– tranquilo, los dolores de su esposa son muy comunes –

– ahhhh –

– pero pero…¿y si hay complicaciones?...¿y si algo sale mal?...¿y si uno de los bebes es la encarnación de algún psicópata que busca controlar el mundo? – las enfermeras sudaron la gota gorda con ese comentario, mientras el medico solo pudo sonreír con calma propia de alguien de su experiencia.

– tranquilo, no hay nada que temer, mire, en este momento le aplicare una pequeña dosis de morfina para apagar el dolor mientras hacemos un par de pruebas –

– ahhhh….es buena idea….definitivamente buena idea –

– ¿ pero y si Annita es alérgica a eso?...¿ o si los bebes son alergicos? –

Las enfermeras presentes solo seguian sudaban la gota gorda al ver como el futuro padre sacaba conclusiones que dejarian en vergüenza a una convención completa de los X- Files. (XD nuevamente, broma vieja, pero que se le va a hacer )

– Enfermera, permítame eso – el doctor tomo una jeringa, y aprovechando que Yoh se habia quedado quieto, le aplico una inyección. – con esto estara mas tranquilo –

– HEY……¿hey? –

Anna miraba confundida al medico.

– es mejor que su esposo se quede tranquilo por un rato¿no queremos que siga corriendo por todos lados verdad? – la itako agradeció mentalmente a buen doctor.

– ¿en cuanto tiempo le hara efecto? –

– O.O….tengo ….dos manos –

– creo que ya jejeje-

–que bueno, a decir verdad comenzaba a marearme de ver….ahhhh –

– en un segundo le aplicare a usted una dosis –

– gracias….pero…mis datos…aun no se los doy –

– no se preocupe, su esposo dejo muy en claro que un tal Fausto los tiene, cuando el llegue se los pedire –

La itako asintio, y poco después sintio como la aguja hacia su trabajo….

**STOP**

– **es la primera vez que veo a Yoh tan desesperado, aunque debo decir…que sus amigos no se quedaron atrás en eso –**

**PLAY**

El sonido de rapidos pasos de múltiples pares de pies resonó por el corredor semivacío, las personas, sanas o enfermas, que observaban no podian evitar sudar de pena ajena al ver a un peculiar grupo correr en perfecta sincronía hasta donde se encontraba la enfermera encargada del papeleo.

– Anna Kyouyama – dijeron ocho voces a la vez sobresaltando a la pobre enfermera.

– ¿p…perdon? –

– la señorita Anna Kyouyama¿Dónde se encuentra? – dijo un calmado Fausto….bueno, la menos mas calmado que los demás.

– esteee…. –

– no se preocupe señorita, yo me hare cargo – señalo el doctor que antes habia estado con la pareja – mucho gusto, soy el Dr. Mandain y soy el encargado de la sala de maternidad de este hospital ( ¿Quién me adivina de donde saque ese nombre? XD) –

– hola, nosotros somos amigos de doña Anna y don Yoh, mi nombre es Fausto VIII y soy el doctor que a llevado el historial de parto – dijo pasandole una carpeta al doctor.

– pasen por aquí – dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación de la pareja – ¿alguno de ustedes es familiar cercano? –

– jejeje, yo soy Hao Asakura, hermano, cuñado y pronto futuro tio –

– muy bien, en este momento la señora…… Asakura – dijo dandole una hojeada a los papales – se encuentra sedada mientras realizamos los examenes correspondientes, si ustedes gustan pasar a la habitación o a la sala de espera, es su decisión, solo doctor Fausto, me gustaria hablar un momento con usted para ponerme al corriente de cómo va evolucionando el parto – finalizo abriendo la puerta.

– de acuerdo –

– los demas pueden pasar, volveremos tan pronto como sea posible –

El resto del grupo entro al lugar, en donde se encontraba una enfermera atendiendo a la itako.

– Anna¿Cómo te sientes? – las chicas fueron las primeras en acercarse a la cama.

– n.n hola amigas….-

– ¿Qué le pasa? –

– Hao, Ren, Horo Horo….¿Horo Horo?...se han dado cuenta que si le cambian la H por una L dice Loro Loro….lo cual es muuuuy raro, porque eres hablador jajajaja –

– ……. –

–……-

El grupo miro a la enfermera al mismo tiempo buscando una explicación.

– es que le colocamos una dosis media de morfina, estara asi por algunos minutos –

– ¿disculpe? – dijo Manta llamando la atención de la enfermera - ¿Dónde esta Yoh? –

– ¿el padre? – Manta asintio – no preocupes pequeño, esta en la otra cama –

El grupo giro a ver al lugar señalado, donde estaba el castaño mirando sus manos detenidamente.

– ¿Yoh? – el castaño continuo asi por unos segundos, hasta que…

– O:O …..ahhhh –

– ¿Qué pasa? –

– tengo diez dedos –

– ………..-

–…………-

Nuevamente, el grupo miro a la enfermera pidiendo explicación.

– jeje, es que estaba un poco histérico y le dimos un calmante –

– oook –

– espero que el niño sepa comportarse, hay muchas madres recientes que deben recuperarse – dijo la enfermera mirando a los demas, el grupo quedo en silencio un segundo hasta procesar las palabras de la enfermera…

– jajajaja, no se preocupe, el pequeñín sabe comportarse – la enfermera sonrio y salio del lugar – XDDD ajajaja pobre Tanma –

– ¬¬…T.T –

**STOP**

– **es….interesante la forma en que algunas personas reaccionan a la apariencia infantil de ese chico –**

**( o.o ¿a que te refieres?)**

– **mas sencillo ponerlo en un ejemplo, el otro dia nos encontrábamos comiendo un helado en el parque, cuando un grupo de chicas se acerco a el, lo cargaron, le decian cosas como " que lindo" y "esta para comérselo", no que Manta se quejara mucho, hasta que le preguntaron donde estaban sus padres –**

**( auch….a eso le llamo yo golpe a la autoestima)**

– **ni que lo digas -**

**PLAY**

El grupo siguió esperando el regreso de los doctores, la joven pelirosa salio del lugar con cuidado de no llamar mucho la atención.

– creo que es mejor estar el menos tiempo posible cerca de Horo Horo –

– ¿Tamao? – la chica giro para ver al chico que queria evitar, asi que la joven de cabello rosa comenzo a caminar por los pasillos – ejem…¿hola? – dijo el ainu alcanzándola

– ¿Qué quieres? – la joven no se detuvo, sino que acelero el paso

– hablar contigo –

– no hay nada de que hablar –

– pero….solo dame un segundo, puedo explicarte –

– de acuerdo….- la chica se detuvo al igual que el ainu -….1….se te acabo el tiempo, nos vemos – dijo siguiendo su camino mas rapido, algunos pasillos mas adelante, el ainu la volvio a alcanzar.

– por favor Tamao –

– ¿Qué parte de "no quiero volver a verte no entiendes" – dijo aun sin detenerse

– ¿no crees que estas exagerando un poquito? –

– ¿Exagerando? – la joven se detuvo en seco.

Mientras, unos metros alejado de ellos, un felino naranja miraba la situación.

– auch…ya metio las cuatro –

– ¿exagerando? …..–

– si mira…Blue Bell no es –

– ¿Blue Bell se llama?...mira,. ya te dije, no quiero oírte, no quiero verte, asi que deja de estar molestando – finalizo entrando de nuevo a la habitación, a la que habian regresado después de dar vueltas por el lugar.

– pero…pero…pero…. – el ainu se golpeo la cabeza en la pared – no entiendo a las mujeres –

– unete al club chico – dijo un anciano en silla de ruedas que estaba cerca.

El ainu volvio a entrar a la habitación, dispuesto a hablar con la chica.

– TAMA….. X.X – la entrada del ainu fue interrumpida por la cabeza de Manta estrellándose oportunamente en su cabeza.

– algunas tratamos de descanzar aquí, idiota –

Sep, como el doctor predijo, el efecto de la morfina no duro mucho y la itako estaba de vuelta en sus cinco sentidos.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se volvio a abrir, entrando Fausto y otro doctor, mucho mas joven que el primero.

– n.n veo que se encuentra mejor doña Anna –

– si, un poco – dijo acomodándose mejor para quedar sentada – ¿que paso, tengo varios minutos sin sentir contracciones –

– ejem…y…yo puedo explicar eso señora –

– ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Yoh levantándose de su lugar, al parecer tambien de vuelta al mundo de los consientes, y acomodándose al lado de Anna – donde esta el Dr. Mandain –

– soy el doctor Kelso jeje – ( otro nombre que a ver si adivinan de donde saque XD)

– el doctor tuvo que atender a otros pacientes, pero nos mando a uno de los nuevos practicantes para que diera el reporte del estado de doña Anna –

– s..si, eso haré jeje ejem – el doctor parecia nervioso, tal vez por su falta de experiencia – bueno, en realidad, la condicion de la señora no a cambiado fue solo un caso Braxton Hixton –

– ¿en idioma no doctor eso seria…? –

– son, solo contracciones leves, provocadas por algun exceso de stress, o algun enojo, son normales y muy pasajeras, como dije antes, muy insignificantes – señalo el doctor sintiéndose con un poco mas de confianza.

– ¿insignificantes? – murmuro Anna con la cabeza gacha.

– entonces…¿no va a tener a los bebes? -

– no, al menos aun no –

– ¿insignificantes? –

– ¿le pasa algo? –

– no, para nada, solo dejeme enseñarle que tan leves fueron –

Para los pacientes entrando al hospital, el grito de voz aguda que se escucho por todo el edificio….no era un buen recibimiento.

* * *

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo después de mucho tiempo de ausencia. Me disculpo por eso, pero entre visitas de familiares, examenes, y un virus que se metio hasta el Shell de mi pobre Pc. No habia podido lograr actualizar, pero ahora estoy listo para continuar con la historia. 

A decir verdad tenia pensado subirla desde hace dos dias, pero justo cuando iba a apretar el boton para subir el documento, me llego una sobre carga de inspiración y me puse a reescribir el capitulo jejeje, espero que sea de su agrado.

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule:** Como siempre todo un gusto leerte por aca, pues creo que alargue mucho el suspenso por la tardanza, espero que no se te haya desecho la lengua por lo enchilado jejeje, en fin, te agradesco mucho el comentario, espero volver a leerte de nuevo por aca y no uses tanto el desfibrilador, XP sale cara la cuenta de la luz jejeje.

**Cheza A-Sakura:** Hola, te agradesco mucho tu comentario, espero que me perdones la tardanza pero andaba con mucho entre manos, ¬¬ y mi Pc no ayudaba mucho XP, pero ahora que ya volvi, seguire con mis historias. Como tu misma lo dices, ya tengo en mente algunas historias mas, de shaman king y algunos otros animes, asi que aun no van a descanzar de mi XD. Espero volver a leerte por aca.

**yo-chan1:** Hello XD, me alegra que hayas podido leer los capitulos jejeje, te entiendo con eso de la escuela, es exasperante no contar con el tiempo para relajarse como es debido, pero que se le va a hacer, como dice la cancion "asi es la vida de caprichosa " XD. Te agradesco mucho tu comenrario y espero seguir contando con el.

**mydoryasakura:** Hola Hola jejeje, siempre es bueno ver una cara nueva por aca...ejem...bueno, un nombre nuevo pero se entiende ¿verdad? XD, pues los bebes solo le dieron el susto a la itako, pero en una de estas y nacen sin decir "agua va" XD, ya veremos, ya veremos, agradesco mucho tu comentario, y espero volver a leerte por aca.

**Sele-chan & Alejandro:** XP pues Alejandro tiene razon, no te iba a cortar asi nada mas, aun falta el baby shower, solo fue unas contracciones...no digo leves porque luego me va como al pobre Doc XDD, a decir verdad eso se me habia ocurrido desde antes, y cuando empezaba a pensar que mejor no lo ponia, me vino la inspiracion mientras escribia el capitulo 21. Estaba viendo la Tv (siempre la pongo mientras escribo para que no este todo callado XD). y mientras cambiaba los canales salio un episodio de "The Nanny" con una trama de una falsa alarma, yo pense, bueno, alli esta la idea, pero eso no es todo, sino que mientras seguia cambiando los canales, salio la serie de "Friends" exactamente con el mismo tema y cuando puse Discovery Channel (buscando mi programa favorito Mythbusters XD) habia una señora hablando exactamente de lo que estaba escribiendo, para entonces yo ya pense que eso era indirecta XD...pero en fin ya Lyserg pronto llegara de nuevo a la pension y empezaran los preparativos para esa fiesta, asi que si me mandan descripciones completitas (hasta que regalo quieren traer XD) se los agradeceria mucho jejeje. Agradesco mucho su comentario y espero leerlos pronto por aca.

**yamiana:** Parecera que me olvido, pero no es eso sino falta de tiempo, te agradesco mucho tu comentario y espero volver a contar con el.

**Kakiyu-chan:** No te preocupes, o.ó pero que no vuelva a pasar XD, naa, ya en serio, no hay problema siempre y cuando siga contando con tus cometarios XP. ¿Me creerias si te digo que la inspiracion me llega de muchos lados, a veces pongo experiencias personales. otras veces algo de alguna serie americana o pelicula clasica, o a veces simplemente me dejo llevar y luego veo a ver si es coherente lo que escribi XD. Te agradesco mucho tu comentario y espero volver a leerte por aqui.

**spenely asakura:** O.O ¡no a la violencia contra los autores! XDD perdon por la gran tardanza, intentare que no se repita otra vez...o al menos tan a menudo XP, te agradesco mucho tu comenrario y espero seguir contando con el.

**Ale chan:** Hola jejeje, que bueno que te agradaran todos esos detalles, algunos fueron de ultimo minuto pero la mayoria ya estaban en la idea inicial, ese lemon (mas bien mini-mini-lime XD) fue uno de los detalles de ultimo minuto, tal vez vuelva a incluir otro un poco mas desarrollado si es que quedo contento con la manera en que quede (see, estoy chapado a la antigua XP). Te agradesco mucho tu comentario, y espero volver a leerte por aca.

**eternal-vampire:** Te agradesco mucho esas felicitaciones, jejeje, me alegra poder enganchar a las personas XDD, como tu lo dices, Pilika esta embaraza, no lo entendiste mal, pero parece que su suerte de principiante le ayuda mucho y aun no ha tenido algun sintoma, pero no se confien, porque le tengo algo preparado jejejeje, eso saldra un poco mas adelante. Te agradesco mucho tu comentario y espero contar con el nuevamente.

Por ahora me despido, amenazando con volver pronto XD, y diciendo como siempre, para quejas dudas o comentarios, para eso es el afamado boton "GO" XD.

Read You Later.


End file.
